Dark Despair
by SueAdams
Summary: Ginny is on the run from her (abusive) husband when she falls into the clasps of none other than Draco Malfoy....can he save her in time? Complete.
1. Chapter One

Chapter one  
  
She crouched down low in the closet scared to death of being found. He was angry again...but then again he was always angry... She had to get away, but it wasn't that easy. He would always find her, always be there.....waiting......  
  
"GINEVRA! Where are you!? Don't hide from me you bitch!" an angry male voice screamed into the house. If only she hadn't made the tea that strong.....he wouldn't be angry......  
  
Ginny held her breath as she heard him enter their bed room. She had fought back many times against him. After all she had 6 brothers and knew how to defend herself, but he was much too strong and over powered her every time, always punishing her worse when she fought.  
  
"Princess where are YOU!? Come out Princess!" He yelled again, this time closer to the closet. She knew what would happen; he would find her again and she would pay for hiding, pay for his anger that she caused.  
  
The door opened slowly, light creeping into the tiny closet. Ginny huddled into a tight ball in the corner hoping he wouldn't see her. She covered her eyes with her hands as the door was slammed into the wall with a crack.  
  
"There you are!" His icy voice scratched venomously. She wished she had her wand. If only she did...but he took that from her...and broke it in two.  
  
"No...Please! Don't!" Ginny cried as he snatched her from the ground harshly by her arm.  
  
"It's for your own good Princess." He told her as he back handed her across her already bruised and swollen face. "You want to tell me what that man is owling you about?" He asked her suspiciously as he threw a letter in her face.  
  
"He asks if you're ok....IF YOU ARE OK! DO YOU HEAR ME!? He says he is worried about you, DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU TOLD HIM YOU BACK STABBING BITCH!?" He yelled as he threw her onto the bed. Ginny let out a whimper as he forced her legs apart with his own.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" he commanded loudly into her ear.  
  
"He's an old...acquaintance. I don't like him so I never reply to his mail. He's jealous of you, because he knows how much I love you." Ginny lied quickly. He calmed slightly.  
  
"If you don't answer him then why does he write?" He asked with a very red face.  
  
"Because baby, I used t-to know him, back at Hogwarts. He liked me but I told him t-to bugger off, that I loved you." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"HE LIKED YOU!? No one likes you, NO ONE BUT ME!" He yelled, grabbing her arms and shaking her harshly. "IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! Do you want that PRINCESS!? Do you want me to hurt you!?" He was pushing up her dress roughly and pinching her painfully with his fists all over her stomach as he yelled.  
  
Ginny tried not to cry out. It only further angered him when she cried, she had to be strong.  
  
"You aren't angry about what's-his-face's letter. No, that's not why you are angry-" Ginny started but abruptly stopped when he punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Oh you'll pay tonight....yes you will. Don't you worry Princess....I'll make you ALL better." He raked his hands down her venerable body, fiercely ripping off her underwear from her exposed flesh.  
  
Ginny coughed and wheezed trying to gain her air supply back. He was going to claim her body again like the many times before he had and she couldn't stop him.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought back on her days at Hogwarts....her good memories.  
  
'OI! FRED! GEORGE! That wasn't funny,' her memory played like an old family video. Ron was yelling at Fred and George's pranks while she laughed, rolling on the ground watching the scene.  
  
'Pst! Ginny! Over here...' Harry Potter's voice whispered like wind in her memory. She had looked over at him; he was waving her to come to him....  
  
A painful thrashing jolted her back to her husband. He was punching her breast and pumping roughing in and out of her.  
  
"You'll get pregnant.... and never be able to leave me for that Potter fellow...." He mumbled as he violently raped her.  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought what would happen if she had a child. He would beat her child; maybe even rape her...or him for that matter. He was a sick man....  
  
Ginny swallowed down her vomit quickly, not allowing it to surface. She had to get away; for her nonexistent child, hell, she had to get away from him.  
  
She concentrated on her memory not wanting to be where her body was.  
  
'What is it Harry?' She had asked. Harry laughed lightly from behind the cover of the sofa, pointing at Ron.  
  
'Fred and George didn't do that...it was me!' He had giggled out laughing and pulling her into a hug. Ginny had laughed at his cleverness of using the twin's merchandise. The perfect prank, someone was already framed. The twins later found Harry and Ginny and Ron found out....but it was still a great night. They all sat around the fire laughing at Ron...  
  
Ginny pulled herself back to her body. He was breathing heavily and after an eternity it seemed, he pulled out of her bleeding wound, and collapsed on top of her. She stiffened as he slept so close to her. She would leave him. She had to.  
  
After Ginny was sure he was asleep she moved silently out of the bed and towards the bathroom.  
  
Ginny turned on the shower and slowly stepped into the tub, hurt from her soreness. Up and down her once drop-dead legs were bruises. Her arms, back and stomach were all the same. A few more days and she would be a walking welt.  
  
She couldn't go to Harry that would be the first place he would look....if she went home he might try and kill her parents....or even her brothers. She had to go some place where no one knew her....some place far away, but first, she had to leave the house....soon....before he found out about her plans.  
  
A/N- Wow....That was hard to write.....If you didn't catch on... 'he' is Ginny's husband....he's an abusive husband. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Princess?" Ginny heard him beckon from the doorway of their kitchen.  
  
She knew why he was here; to redeem himself of previous events. Ginny plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to him, and away from his already cooked breakfast.  
  
"Here Princess....look...about last night...you know you shouldn't make me so angry..." he trailed off. Ginny nodded and accepted the wrapped box and flowers.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said in what she hoped was a cheerful voice.  
  
"Open it Princess....open it." He urged her as he sat down at the table watching her every move. He was always watching her, never letting her out of his sight for too long.  
  
Ginny placed the flowers on the counter and opened the present. Inside the clothing sized box, was a red satin night gown. She gulped nervously. He would want her to wear this tonight....to have sex with him.  
  
"Do you like it Princess?" He asked. Ginny re-plastered the fake smile and turned to him nodding. "Good. Now go get my mail." He ordered her.  
  
Ginny pulled the letters off the window's edge and handed them directly to her husband, not even glancing at them.  
  
"Sit." He commanded. She sat down in front of him faintly smiling. He flipped threw the mail stopping abruptly at one letter, and tearing it open.  
  
"OH MY! I WON!" He yelled, standing up and knocking her kitchen table over. Ginny looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Princess! I WON! I won the Chudley Cannons sweepstake; Ride with Chudley!" he said excited. Slowly the smile left his face as he read on.  
  
"It says that you can't come....that this invitation is only valid for one....." He got an angry look on his face and scowled at her.  
  
"If I am to go, I have to leave now." Ginny made her eyes tear up like she had practiced and began to cry.  
  
"You want to leave me?" She sobbed. "I would never leave you but you want t- to leave me!" He smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Oi, Princess. I am not leaving and I KNOW you aren't....but you know....this is your entire fault you bitch!" He suddenly punched her in the face.  
  
"YOU better NOT leave this house....or else!" he growled out, sitting on her stomach and punching her face.  
  
After a few minutes he stopped and got up, dusting off his robes. He held out a hand for Ginny; which she took non-hesitantly. She walked into their bedroom not phased by the beating. Everything was going as planned.  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom and washed her bloody face before continuing with her work; slowly packing his bags while adding a nice whimpering. She could feel his harsh eyes upon her, raking over her body. Ginny kissed all of his clothes as she placed them carefully into the traveling suitcase.  
  
His footsteps could be heard entering the room.  
  
"Princess?" He asked in what some would call a kind voice, but she knew better. It curdled her gut the way he acted. 'Princess this...' 'Princess that...' every time He called her princess, it made her sick. She was treated anything from the part.  
  
She turned and faced him.  
  
"Maybe....we could try this before I left...." Ginny looked into his hand which was clutching the red night thing.  
  
"I can't." She whispered. He visibility angered and nearly punched her there.  
  
"AND WHY CANT YOU!?" He roared.  
  
"My love, I am with child." She lied again. His anger melted away and a sickening smile crept on his face.  
  
"Is it true?" He whispered dropping the satin to place his hand on her lower stomach.  
  
"Oh I am sure of it." Ginny smiled and tried to look happy. "If it's a boy, I want to name him after you." She lied again. She knew she wasn't with child. She had been poisoning her womb with witching poison since he decided what was going to be done at night.  
  
"Yes and what if it is a girl?" He beamed.  
  
"I don't care what we name her, as long as you are here....with me." She told him. He smiled broadly and stood straighter, taking his hand off of her; to her relief.  
  
He bent over and kissed her cheek while grabbing his suitcase.  
  
"You take care of my child; I will be coming back tomorrow Princess. Don't leave the house and don't mail anyone until I return. Do I make myself clear?" he sneered.  
  
Ginny nodded and rubbed her stomach in what one perceived a loving way. He tied his bag on the back of his broom and opened a window flying out, and not looking back.  
  
Ginny wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, and immediately ran into the bathroom, gently pulled the vent off of the air escape. Slowly she pulled out Harry's Firebolt that she told him she needed, due to an emergency. Harry sent it to her enjoyment. Ginny then threw off all her clothes and grabbed her hidden stash of clothes.  
  
In her bag of hidden clothes were her favorite underwear that He had hated, a Weasley jumper that He had also hated, her favorite skirt that he had ripped and she had repaired, and a bra. He didn't like her to wear bras. After putting on all of her clothes, she took out her big cloak that's hood hid her bruised face.  
  
She pulled out ten galleons and four knuts, placing them into her pocket, and mounted the broom.  
  
Ginny flew until she saw she was nearing the streets of muggle's London. She came to a stop near London and walked the streets until she saw the Leaky Caldron. She had to hurry. He would find out that the letter was a fraud and find her...punish her.  
  
Ginny walked into the leaky Caldron and heaved a sigh of relief, holding Harry's broom a little closer. She was half way saved. All she needed to do was go to Gringots and get money to leave. She made her way for the bar, tugging the hood to hide her face.  
  
"What it'll be Miss?" Tom the bar keeps asked.  
  
"A shot of firehouse whiskey please Tom, if you don't mind." Ginny told him.  
  
"How old are ya?" He inquired.  
  
"I am twenty two Sir." Ginny answered. Tom gave her hooded and darkened face a look.  
  
"Lower you hood Miss." Tom ordered.  
  
"Come here, closer Tom." Ginny told him. The bar keeper faced her and Ginny motioned for him to lean in, and so he did.  
  
"Swear on your life that you will not speak that I was here...by wizards bond?" Ginny asked extending her right bruised hand. Tom reluctantly took her hand and shook it firmly. Ginny lowered her hood slightly so that light entered her face, but only so that Tom saw her.  
  
"Do I look old enough Sir?" Ginny asked politely pulling her hood back to her face. Tom nodded and placed a shot glass along with a large glass gallon of whiskey in front of her.  
  
"Good Merlin child. Anyone with that would be for me. It's on the house...." Tom leaned in with a concerned face. "Ms. Weasley." He barely whispered.  
  
"Bless you Tom, but I only need a few shots and I will be on my way...." Ginny poured a shot and drank it quickly along with three others. Once the pain in her face was dimmed slightly  
  
Ginny stood from the bar and watched at Tom gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Run child." He mouthed to her. Ginny placed two galleons on the bar and made for her leave.  
  
Ginny exited threw the back of the Leaky Caldron to enter into Diagon Alley. She went to pull out her wand, only to find two broken pieces in her pocket.  
  
'OH SHIT!' Ginny's mind yelled. She pulled off her hood and gazed at the broken pieces in her hand. She angrily shoved them into her pocket, and then ripped her hair down from its pony tail. Ginny kicked the wall angrily and stomped her feet. She would have to go back....to him.  
  
"Red hair...temperamental...." an amused voice of a man said. Ginny stiffened at the sound of his voice, how he drawled out red. Only one person could say it like that.  
  
"You must be a Weasley." He said evenly. Ginny kept her back to him not wanting him to see her bruised face.  
  
"Cold voice, immature, you must be Draco Malfoy." Ginny spat while pulling her hood back up before turning to face him.  
  
"Why are you hiding from me little Weaselette?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Malfoy, would you please open the entrance." Ginny gestured towards the stone brick wall, and watched as Draco's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Why don't you just open it?" Draco inquired with a smug look upon his face.  
  
"My wand is....broken." Ginny told him pulling out her broken pieces of wand. Draco looked at them and laughed.  
  
"How did you manage that one? You know what I don't care. Move." Draco spat pushing Ginny out of the way.  
  
"Ouch!" Ginny hissed as he pushed her on her bruised upper arm.  
  
"Ouch?" Draco turned towards her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean....Ouch? I barely pushed you...." Draco, in one swift moment tore her hood off of her head and looked upon her battered face. "DAMN Weasley! What happened to you!?" Draco nearly yelled.  
  
Ginny shot him an evil look and pulled her hood back over her face.  
  
"I fell. I fell far down some stairs," she lied.  
  
"You fell down stairs my arse Weaselette." Draco said in disgust. "I suppose he tells you it's your fault as well? Damn Weasley."  
  
A sudden burst of pain flashed threw her left hand and up her body. Ginny fell on the ground crumpling into a ball, shaking from the pain.  
  
"WEASLEY!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Get-off-!" Ginny yelled while her body shook with pain from the Crucio Curse. She lifted her left arm and held it up to Draco.  
  
Draco looked down at her hand, only seeing her wedding band.  
  
"What Weasley..."  
  
"GET IT OFF!" Ginny screamed. Draco whipped out his wand quickly and pointed it at her hand.  
  
"DON'T MOVE! Diffindo!" Draco yelled. A light blue mist came from the end of his wand, circling her ring and then splitting it in two. "Ginevra?" Draco asked. Ginny stiffened at her full name.  
  
"It's Ginny." She told him quietly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked extending a hand to help her up. She nodded and slowly pulled up from his hand. Her legs ached and were weak and slowly she slid onto Draco wrapping her arms on his.  
  
"Sorry..." Ginny wheezed trying to stand up on her own. Draco held her forearm firmly as he opened the back door to the Leaky Caldron, pulling her hood back over her head.  
  
"It's no big deal." He answered as he led her inside. Ginny made an 'o' sound as she gently slide down, nearing the floor. Draco picked her up in his arms holding her firmly.  
  
"Tom, I need some floo powder please." Draco told him. Tom fearfully handed Draco a bag full in exchange for a few sickles.  
  
Draco threw the entire bag into the leaky caldrons fireplace, holding Ginny tightly in his arms and said, "MALFOY PALACE!"  
  
Draco felt the tug of the floo network, and then his feet firmly land on the ground at Malfoy Palace. He stepped out of the fire and into a study lounge, Ginny still held in his strong arms.  
  
"Marie." Draco calmly said aloud. A shuttering house elf appeared before him in an instant. "I need a guest room cleaned on floor five, wing C, preferably a woman's room, and now."  
  
The elf disappeared and Draco laid Ginny's unconscious outline on a leather chaise lounge chair. Slowly he removed her dark cloak to reveal her long red hair in a tangled nest, a split lip, black-and-blue eye, swollen jaw, and an open cut running along her hairline. Draco's anger flared as he clenched his fists, looking at her beaten face.  
  
He looked at her sternly and bent over running one finger in her hair, pulling it from beneath her head. Her hair was long enough for her to sit on and tangled enough that it would take a good hour to untangle.  
  
"M-master...t-the room is r-ready...sir..." Marie the house elf said from the open study door. Draco sneered at her and narrowed his eyes standing.  
  
"This room is filthy you stupid creature! THESE FLOORS ARE FILTHY! THIS DESK AND CHAIR ARE DUSTY, FILLED WITH FILTH! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FILTHY!? I'll tell you why you bloody git. It's filthy because no one was here to watch over your stupid arse and to tell you and your little friends what to do.  
  
"So now that a commanding Malfoy is back, let me tell you something, if this place, doesn't get clean, I will be handing out clothes, and kicking you all out on your arses!!! EVERY ROOM YOU IDOT, MUST BE SPOTLESS!!!" Draco yelled at the quivering elf who squeaked as if it were in pain when he raised his voice.  
  
Draco shot an evil glare at the elf and picked up Ginny in his arms, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Lead the way, elf." Draco instructed unsympathetically. Draco followed down the gloomy dirty hallways and staircases, until he reached the fifth floor, C wing. Cobwebs were creeping up everywhere and the hall lights were not lit.  
  
Draco made ticking noise at the elf at his dissatisfaction. The elf squeaked again at the sound and walked out of Draco's foot range. It stopped walking and turned into a beige room with coordinating chenille bedspread (with piping and fringe) on a queen sized bed.  
  
"Get out." Draco told the elf. "Wait! I expect this house clean by morning. Use magic if you have to." The elf nodded and slowly backed out of the room. Draco dropped Ginny on the bed, threw her cloak on her, and closed the hangings before leaving the room, and shutting the door.  
  
He walked past three more closed doors, and entered his room, taking a long deep breath. He was home.  
  
A/n- Questions will and can be answered in chapter 3....give me time!!! Make sure you read my other stories!  
  
Stealing Hearts of War, and As the Heart Lies  
  
Loves-Kiss- Thanks luv!! My first reviewer! :) Lol, here's that second chapter!  
  
Kitty Felton- You rock gurl! LOFF YOU! THANKS!  
  
Dee Truelove- Snuffers AW! You're such a great reviewer! Reading ALL of my stupid stories...! LOFF U! Tear lol. Thanks!  
  
mixed- Hehe! Stumbled across it eh? Thanks luv!  
  
Snuffkin- Here ya are! Thanks!  
  
Emily.Hart- Thanks! Here it is!  
  
Elenya-I hope you got the email! Thanks luv!  
  
Regn Hino – I really agree that he should be tortured...Hrm...I think that just might have to happen! This 'he' will be revealed very soon! And be patient little grass hopper! All will be answered soon! Thanks for your very sweet compliments and reviewing! You rock! :)  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey- LOVE your name! That is so cute! See unimaginative me, could only do my name...whop-d-do eh? Lol! Great name though! Love it! And 'he' will be revealed very soon! Thanks luv!  
  
dama-de-tinieblas- Thank you!  
  
me – Yes maim...err...or sir! Lol! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The next morning, to Draco's pleasure, the entire house looked spotless. The floors were shinny and the walls looked freshly painted again. He walked down the hall and straight into 'her' room.  
  
"Weasley?" Draco asked into the room. He walked slowly over to the bed and opened the hangings. He looked at her still form. She looked like she hadn't moved all night.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley I demand you wake up this instance." Draco commanded her. Draco's face reddened as she slept on. "I SAID GINEVRA WEASLEY I DEMAND YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny moved very slightly and didn't open her eyes. A pained look came across her face as a tear trickled out of her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry I over slept...I just had the best dream that I was with your child..." Ginny trailed off. Draco took a step back looking clearly appalled.  
  
"I certainly hope not!" He spat.  
  
Ginny opened one of her eyes gradually, then the next looking anxious. Then after she took in her surroundings settled her eyes on Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Ginny breathed.  
  
"Yes." Draco said solemnly.  
  
Ginny smiled at him and got out of the bed standing before him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she stepped towards him. Ginny placed her arms around his neck and leaned into him, hugging him. Draco stiffened and didn't move as she engulfed him into an unsuspected hug.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny whispered to him. Draco clenched his jaw tightly and pushed her back.  
  
"You will be expected at breakfast every morning at seven A.M., lunch at noon, and dinner at five thirty. Tardiness is not allowed in this home. You will dress accordingly and you most certainly will behave yourself." Draco told her.  
  
Ginny looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Ginny asked him. Draco bestowed an annoyed expression in her direction.  
  
"I'm talking about the rules that you will have to follow while you live in my home." Draco told her crossing his arms. "Unlike your old home I have rules."  
  
"Which place do you refer to!?" Ginny yelled. She gently slid back onto the bed and shot him an angry, tired look. "While I live in your home...what do you mean?" Ginny asked uncertainly.  
  
"Would you rather live on the streets? Or perhaps you want to go out into the world, move to America, and live in a cheap hotel? He would find you in a week, but here? No one would think you to be here...in a Malfoy's home...and if they did, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and come claim you." Draco said looking smug at his quick thinking. "But, by all means, go ahead, don't let me stop you."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny told him looking down at her feet.  
  
"Who is he? I demand to know." Draco asked simi-curiously.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad because I am not ready to talk." Ginny said in a weak voice.  
  
"Fine, your bag thing is down stairs in my office, and the broom is in my bedroom. Breakfast is in about..." Draco pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it, "ten minutes. Hurry and go get changed."  
  
Ginny sighed as she watched him leave the room. Slowly, she stood from the bed, her entire body sore, and walked out of the room. She exited the bedroom and walked into the long spacious hallways. Left, there was a window, and right there was darkness. Taking a deep breath, she went to the left and at the end of that hall, to the right. After at least ten minutes of walking she started to panic.  
  
"Hello? Somebody...anybody?" Ginny squeaked. A house elf appeared before her and Ginny screamed loudly into the bare halls, echoing.  
  
"Um, Can Hannah helps Mrs. Malfoy?" The elf asked.  
  
"I'm not Mrs. Malfoy! I'm....never mind. Tell me, where breakfast is served please." Ginny asked the elf politely. "That is if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
Hannah beamed at Ginny and led her back down the halls quickly.  
  
"This is your room. From here Miss, you go this way." The elf pointed towards the dark hall and after a little while of walking down a stairway. Ginny walked quickly as the elf led her, trying to concentrate at all the turns. Finally the elf stopped walking in front of two large oak doors.  
  
"This is it Miss."  
  
"Thank you very much Hannah. You've been such a blessing. Would you mind if I asked you a couple favors?" Ginny looked at the happy elf hopefully. The elf's eyes brightened and it nodded vigorously.  
  
"Do you think that you can help me find my way here for lunch early...and diner? I really shouldn't be late..." Ginny told the elf. The elf grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes maim misses. Hannah does it for you!!!" Hanna said before running off. Ginny sighed. She had said a couple.  
  
Slowly she opened the large doors and walked into a large dining room with at least sixty seated table, and windows covered in dark black drapes.  
  
"You would be late. I remember saying tardiness was not allowed in this home. Your punishment," Ginny winced to Draco's utter disgust, "shall be banishment. Sit at the far other end of the table." Draco told her snootily.  
  
Ginny held back her laugh and pushed her lips in her mouth as she did the walk of 'banishment' with her head hung.  
  
'Oh whatever did I do to deserve this...'Ginny thought laughing softly now that she couldn't be seen as clearly from the other end of the table.  
  
Breakfast went by quickly as Ginny ate helping after helping. After she finished she looked over to see how Draco was doing. He was looking her way, but that's all she could tell from the distance.  
  
'Oi...Is he waving me over?' Ginny squinted, her eyes and looked at Draco hardly.  
  
"Maim, master requests your presence at the head seat." A little elf told Ginny. Ginny startled, jumped a little out of her seat but smiled sweetly at the elf.  
  
"Thank you very much." Ginny told her. The elf's eyes widened as Ginny stood and left for the 'head' seat.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked once she was nearer to Draco.  
  
"I also remember saying dress appropriately." Draco told her eyeing her clothing with disgust.  
  
"I couldn't find that room you were talking about. Sorry." Ginny said embarrassed at her dirty and ripped clothing.  
  
"Fine, follow me." Draco stood abruptly and walked down the winding of the house. He opened a door, in the long door-full hall. He strode in and grabbed her bag with one finger, balancing it.  
  
"Where were you headed?" He asked. Ginny shrugged as she looked around the office. Everything was rich looking, even the fireplace cinders.  
  
"Away."  
  
"And this is all you so conveniently grabbed? What's in here?" Draco said giving her an amused look.  
  
"Some money...a little bit of food..." Ginny sighed.  
  
"WOW! You'll really be able to live off of all that. Just like a Weasley not to think things threw." Draco spat.  
  
"Well sorry if I didn't have the LEASURE TO THINK ABOUT THINGS!" Ginny yelled at him. Draco stiffened and looked in at her darkened face.  
  
"No, I suppose not..." Draco said quietly. "So, you have no clothes?" Draco sighed looking at the embarrassed Ginny.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Save it Weasley. Its not like you chose to be here....or back...there." Draco told her putting on his cloak. She nodded gratefully. Draco threw her cloak at her and walked over to the fireplace, throwing powder in it.  
  
"Well? Are you coming?" He asked irritated. Ginny nodded and stepped into the fire with him. "DIAGON ALLEY!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny landed on the ground as Draco stepped out of the fireplace, still standing and looking as if he had never even been near soot. Ginny pulled her hood over her face carefully and stood up from the ground by him.  
  
"So," Draco said as he looked over at her, "that wand, was it a hand-me- down?" Ginny stiffened and made a huffy sound.  
  
"Malfoy..." Ginny said in a warning voice.  
  
"I wasn't poking fun you git." Draco sneered. He held onto her arm and started towards Olivanders.  
  
Ginny noticed the crowds' part from under her darkened hood. A hush fell over the people and they began whispering behind their hands. She dared a glance at Draco, his hair was almost silver and it was no longer slicked back, but hung gracefully around his defined face. He walked very straight and sure of himself, not bothering to wonder why people were acting the way they were. He narrowed his eyes and smirked at the people.  
  
"BOO!" Draco yelled suddenly. Every person jumped a little startled by the outburst, even Ginny. Draco sneered deeper and opened the door to Olivanders, pushing Ginny in ahead of him.  
  
"Ah, Ginevra Weasley, I wondered when I would be seeing you." Mr. Olivander drawled coming out from behind a shelf.  
  
"Yes, well, she's seeing you now, and we are in a hurry if you don't mind." Draco spat.  
  
"Why, hello there Mr. Malfoy. How is your Dragon's Heart String wand?" Mr. Olivander asked kindly.  
  
"Luckily they didn't break it. Is that what you wanted to know old man!? Fit her with a wand!" Draco yelled at him pointing at Ginny. Mr. Olivander smirked at Draco infuriatingly.  
  
"Here, take this Ms. Weasley." Olivander handed Ginny a light oak. When her hand touched the pureness of the wand, a loud wailing banshee sound erupted into the wand shop breaking every piece of glass. Ginny dropped the wand quickly and secured her hood, slightly startled.  
  
"No? I would have sworn...." Olivander looked at Ginny curiously. "Well Ms. Weasley you must have changed somewhat....from what I thought..."  
  
He handed her a dark mahogany wand and took a step back. Ginny waved it and a soft mist of cold air filled the shop. Olivander smiled.  
  
"11 inches, Mahogany wood, and a very unusual core, a dragon's tear.... That will be 12 sickles Ms. Weasley." Olivander told her.  
  
"Take it from my account Olivander." Draco signed the verification paper and looked down at Ginny as she carefully placed the wand in her pocket. "Let's go."  
  
Ginny walked out of the shop with Draco quickly. He turned towards Ginny, who took a step back. He grabbed her arm and led her into Madam Malkins robe shop.  
  
"Yes deary?" A plumpish woman asked Ginny.  
  
"She will need seven of the following: skirts, dress slacks, and your best deep hooded cloaks. I also want fourteen dress shirts of the lady's choosing. She will dress herself....." Draco commanded. Ginny's eyes bugged, and she was very happy for deep hood she was wearing as a red blush crept on her face. She hadn't gotten any new clothes in forever...only night accessories.  
  
"Oh, and anything else she finds to her liking...night things and under things...put it all on my account." Draco waved the woman away with a graceful movement of his hand.  
  
Madam Malkin rushed around shoving items into a dressing room for Ginny to try on. Ginny stood by Draco watching the woman run around the shop.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Ginny told him. Draco looked over at her.  
  
"Shut up." He said angrily. "When did you marry anyways?" Draco asked her after a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
"Two years, one week, and four days ago." Ginny told him.  
  
"How long has he...?" Draco trailed off.  
  
"The night of our honey moon he started...he was drunk." Ginny said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Fucking asshole." Draco cursed, looking in the distance.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny agreed looking at Draco oddly.  
  
"Ok deary! I have a room ready, full of all sorts of clothes," said Madam Malkin happily. Ginny stood and walked back into the room and tried on all the clothes. After several hours latter, the room was separated in two piles, the yes's and the no's.  
  
Ginny came out of the room, her cloak fastened and pointed at the yes pile.  
  
"I'll take those." Ginny told the bouncing lady who immediately rang them all up.  
  
"That will be....1, 004 galleons!" Draco pushed a long golden key into the older woman's hand, completely disinterested. Ginny on the other hand, was aghast. 1, 004?!?!  
  
"I want them delivered straight away." Draco told her. She nodded happily while folding the clothes.  
  
"Ditz." Draco murmured as they exited the shop. Ginny giggled at his annoyed face.  
  
"What's so funny Weasley?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Ditz." Ginny said giggling. "I have to agree with you-"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE DEATHEATER!" Someone yelled as they passed by.  
  
Ginny tensed and thought about this for a moment. Then it dawned on her, she was wearing a dark long hooded cloak! She must look like a deatheater. In the split second Ginny was thinking this, another person began yelling.  
  
"YEAH! No one wants you here! We know what you are!" A woman said throwing some kind of plant their way from a cart. Ginny squealed and scooted closer to Draco, who had to duck at the plant flying his way.  
  
"Bugger off you old hag!" Draco yelled at her pulling out his wand and holding it tightly in his hand by his side.  
  
A group of people began to close around them in a circle. Draco sneered and grabbed Ginny pulling her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her back.  
  
"Don't move Weasley." Draco said in an undertone to her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close fearfully.  
  
"Abeo abicio vicissitudo!" He yelled.  
  
Slowly the crowd was being forced back. Some fell into carts and others thrown into the ground. Ginny looked from behind her hood and once Draco's grip on her back loosened, Ginny let him go, looking around at the angry people.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a shop and looking out the window at the frozen people. After a few seconds, they started moving, as if they had been stunned.  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and took in her surroundings. They were in what looked like a potions supply store.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a young looking teenager from behind a counter. Ginny smiled and nodded, pulling her hood tightly around her face.  
  
"I have...some bruises," Ginny started, "see, I was in Romania with my...friend...He's a dragon trainer, and I got really beat up. Do you have anything?"  
  
"Oh...yes maim! Its in the back...hold on!" The young woman walked into the back of the store carrying a small vial. "Here ya go!" She said handing Ginny the potion.  
  
Ginny pulled a gallon out of her pocket and handed it to the lady. The employee stared at Ginny's exposed wrist. A hand imprint was clearly visible.  
  
"No maim, I insist. It's on the house." She said handing it back to Ginny. Ginny nodded and thanked the woman gratefully.  
  
Ginny pulled the stopper off of the vial and under her hood, drank the nasty substance. Her throat burned as it stung the entire way down.  
  
"UECK!" Ginny said almost vomiting it up. Draco, who had been looking out of a crack in the window, looked over at Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked her annoyed. Ginny smiled a toothy grin and turned her back to the kind young lady, so that she was facing Draco when she pulled her hood down.  
  
Draco's jaw eased and slightly, VERY slightly, drooped. Ginny's hair gently fell to her sides, reaching her a foot below her waist, and her ginger eyes sparkled with joy, but the best feature was her beautiful smile.  
  
"WOW! You were in the paper!!" The lady said. Ginny tensed and pulled her hood up quickly while shoving in her hair. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Lets go." He told Ginny. Ginny nodded and thanked the lady a last time before leaving.  
  
..... ..... ..... ..... ..... .....  
  
A/N- YAY! Check out my other stories! Stealing Hearts of War and As the Heart Lies! :) Thanks!  
  
Kitty Felton- Thanks for the review love! St-st-start st-st-studering! Lol! How's Pluto this time of year? I hear its really nice, but I prefer La-la land! :) Thanks!  
  
keepergrl28914 – Thank you! I'm glad that you like it! It's tough to write all 'this' and the other one, but hey...whatever right? :) thanks!  
  
me – I have to wonder Me, if people think I am talking to myself when I am talking you, b/c of the me....Hrm! LOL! Thanks for your review! :)  
  
demoreign- gives you a dollar ten There ya go! Dairy Queens's vanilla ice cream cones are dollar five.... :) ;) Hehe! J/p! Thanks love!  
  
Crystal- Soon for me...is forever! Some people e-mail me and annoy me to update, which is always cool, and then I end up finishing the chapter and updating soon....er. Sooner....lol thanks!  
  
lavieenrose78- Hrm? Never seen that movie? Is it a lifetime? b/c I am always forever watching that channel. Typo's?! Lol. Sorry I kinda...have a beta...then again...I kinda dunt! Lol. Bear w/ me! Thanks!  
  
Crica- I hope so! Thanks!  
  
Riauna- Thanks!  
  
Emily.Hart- Nope, 'we' don't know yet! :) Thanks!  
  
dama-de-tinieblas- THANK YOU! Some people who I will not say... don't like how I TRY to keep him in character! Thank you! You really made my day! At least someone else sees what I am attempting! THANKS!  
  
Kyra- lol...I think I will hold off where he has been for next chapter... :) Thanks! :)  
  
Regn Hino – Like I said to dama-de-tinieblas, THANK YOU! Lol. YAY! Two people on my side! :) Yall make my day! Thanks!  
  
Elenya- Who doesn't LOVE Draco!? He's so...ok let me stop there b/c there are very many things that he is so, like hot for instance...n e ways! Lol. Thanks luv! Husband's name to come!! :)  
  
mixed - Hey! My fav. person! YAY! Lol. Malfoy? You mean DRACO right? Or are you thinking Tom? Hrm....:) later!  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey- 'He' and Draco will...to come! SH! Stop spoiling my plans! ;) Later luv! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Ginny and Draco left Diagon alley promptly after the 'deatheater' scene.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny started once they were in the safety of Draco's office.  
  
"Don't start, because I don't want to hear it." Draco spat at her as he slumped into his office chair, swinging his legs onto the desktop.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you arrogant prick!" Ginny yelled, walking over to the desk and pushing his feet off. The mud from his shoes crumpled on the desk and Ginny wrinkled her nose at it.  
  
"I don't need your pity Weasel." Draco said threw clenched teeth. Ginny make a 'psh' sound and crossed her arms.  
  
"Tell me, why in Merlin's name, I would pity your pampered....tush?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what just happened! You know exactly what happened back...there." Draco motioned towards the fireplace as it explained everything.  
  
"Actually, no, I don't. Why don't YOU tell me what happened!?" Ginny said. Draco's eyes flashed a pained look and went back to their normal cool gaze, and she suddenly wished she knew what he did.  
  
"Fuck you Weasel." Draco said as he stood headed for the door.  
  
He reached for the door's handle and she panicked. Ginny slipped between him and the door. Draco's hand held tightly on the handle as Ginny's back rubbed on it. He took a small step forward and she pressed herself to the door.  
  
Ginny leaned her head forward and stopped a centimeter from Draco's lips.  
  
"Tell me..." Ginny whispered onto his lips. Draco leaned forward to close the distance but Ginny moved her head slightly back, so that their faces were still close, but not touching. "Tell me Draco..." Ginny said.  
  
He looked in her pleading eyes and took a couple steps back.  
  
"You honestly don't know?" Draco laughed.  
  
"No." Ginny said rolling her eyes at his inferior smirk.  
  
"I was sent to Azkaban on charges of being related with deatheater activities. I had been there since I left school in my seventh year. Recently, I was excused by Dumbledore, of my life sentence."  
  
Ginny looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Slightly startled she shifted her weight from her left foot, to the right, and back again.  
  
"Eck-excused?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied shortly.  
  
"And wh-why would Dumbledore excuse you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You'll never know now will you?" Draco said. Ginny tried to concentrate on breathing. "So, how does it feel living in a house with a convicted deatheater?" Draco asked clearly amused.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, and made to slap his face, but Draco caught her hand, pulling her tightly against him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Ginny moved slightly back in surprise. He grinned devilishly and pulled her back to him hungrily. Ginny kissed him back with the same passion and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Draco picked her up with his arms around her waist guiding her to the chaise lounge chair. Ginny's throat closed up and memory's of past nights filled her head. She shoved Draco away and kicked him swiftly between his legs. Draco let out loud cry in pain, and his face contorted into a wince. Ginny gasped in shock at the look of Draco.  
  
"It feels the same as kissing one." Ginny told him walking out of the room.  
  
"YEAH! WELL YOU'LL NEVER FEEL THAT AGAIN!" Draco yelled out.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. All I keep hearing is BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Ginny yelled in the echoing hallway.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Draco yelled from the room. Ginny laughed going up the stairs and it echoed back to the open office door. He grimaced and stood slowly. "Marie."  
  
Marie the house elf popped into his room and looked at the clenched face of Draco.  
  
"Yes Master?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ice. Get me some bloody ice." Draco said. The house elf looked to where his hand was resting, on his abdomen, and snickered.  
  
"Right away young Master...Should I take some for the woman Malfoy's foot?" Marie asked with an amused look.  
  
"Marie, don't make me Crucio your arse! GET ME ICE!" Draco yelled. The elf skidded out of the room, and then came back in with a bag of ice.  
  
Draco snatched the ice and placed it on the inflicted area.  
  
"Marie, lock her in her room." Draco told the elf. She nodded and left.  
  
Draco smirked to himself and laid back on the chaise chair. Tonight was going to certainly be interesting.  
  
...................  
  
Ginny looked at her clock as she sat on her bed bored out of her mind. It was five twenty five. She sighed as her stomach growled with hunger. She would have to face him. She knew she had to, but her mind was yelling NO! IT'S A TRAP! Her stomach on the other hand disagreed. It was a fight.  
  
'To starve in the cold room, or not to...' Ginny thought as her stomach gave another loud grumble of protest.  
  
"ERGH!" Ginny cried out frustrated as she got up from the bed. She walked over to the door, and went to rip it open, only to find it wouldn't open.  
  
"HANNAH!" Ginny yelled. The elf popped into her room and smiled broadly.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?" Hannah buzzed.  
  
"Why is my door locked Hannah? Do you know?" Ginny asked her sweetly.  
  
"Your husband ordered it be locked."  
  
Ginny winced and shivered.  
  
"You mean Draco Malfoy ordered my door be locked?" Ginny questioned. The elf smiled slightly and nodded. "Can you unlock it for me?"  
  
"No Hannah's not allowed to unlock misses' door!" The elf said fearfully.  
  
"Oh but Hannah...Uh, you...yes you promised me that you would take me to dinner on time! You promised me first, so you are there by obligated to take me!!" Ginny told the uncertain looking elf. Slowly the elf nodded and pointed towards the door.  
  
"You go out that door," Hannah started.  
  
"No! You promised YOU would TAKE me! So I wouldn't get lost." Ginny said. The elf winced and banged its head on the floor. "DON'T!" Ginny yelled grabbing the elf.  
  
"Never mind. Please, go tell Draco I need to speak to him at once...no wait, tell him that I am waiting for him in my room, and that I have a surprise for him as an apology." Ginny said. The elf smiled and thanked Ginny.  
  
........  
  
"Mas-sster?"  
  
Draco grinned and nodded at the elf.  
  
"Yes I hear you. Leave me to eat my dinner. Do not go back into her room." Draco told the stuttering elf. Hannah quickly ran out of the room as soon as she was dismissed.  
  
Draco slowly ate his dinner and after he was done, had a plate made for Ginevra.  
  
He walked up the cold steps headed for her room.  
  
'A surprise she says....Merlin knows that I haven't had 'surprise' in forever...' Draco thought as he walked down their hallway. He passed her door and went into his room setting the food down. Slowly he went back to her door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," said a husky voice. Draco shivered and opened the door only to be met with a fist, directed straight at his face. Draco fell back onto the ground holding his split bleeding lip.  
  
"Bloody HELL!" He yelled at her.  
  
"That, is for locking me in my room you pompous ARSE!!" Ginny yelled. "Just who do you think you are?!"  
  
"I think I am the person who is saving your life! Pompous arse you say? Was I a pompous arse when I brought you back here instead of leaving you where that man could come and find you? Have I MADE you tell me anything? NO! And you go and punch me in the lip. Bloody hell!" Draco spat.  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide and she seemed to be thinking. Slowly she extended a hand to Draco. He looked at it and smirked as he yanked her down to the ground and shifted on top of her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you get your greasy arse off of me!" Ginny said threw clenched teeth.  
  
"Greasy? What are you going on about?" Draco asked propping himself up on his elbow.  
  
"Your hair." Ginny said looking up to it. It was falling into his eyes sexily and didn't look like it had any grease in it.  
  
"Yes, my hair." Draco said taking her hand in his and running it threw his hair. Ginny inhaled quickly at the soft feeling. Draco smirked as her hand gently went though his hair, playing with it without his hand as a guide.  
  
"So soft..." she muttered. Draco's smirk faded a little and he almost felt bad for mulling her down...almost. Slowly he pulled her hand away from him and stood up, pulling her with him. Ginny looked positively stunned.  
  
"Now that you have offended me, punched me, kicked me, and pretty much jumped me, I think I will go to bed." Draco snarled. Ginny looked at him oddly as he pushed her into her room and closed the door.  
  
Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry any more....just nauseous. She went over to her bed to lie down. She was so cold and her entire body was aching with an unidentifiable pain.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Ginny thought.  
  
She lay in her bed staring at her ceiling for what seemed like an hour. Finally, she stood and walked to her door. It was unlocked. She smiled and walked out of it and into the dark hall way.  
  
"Hannah?" Ginny whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Yes!?" Hannah asked loudly.  
  
"SH! Whisper. Is their any lights in this hallway?" Ginny asked. The elf shook her head no. "Goodnight Hannah thanks." Ginny said as she headed down the halls.  
  
She began wandering around the house, opening doors as she went. After traveling up the staircase two flights, she found what she was looking for, a large library.  
  
The library was as big as Hogwarts, no, larger. Ginny sighed as she looked up. The books reached the tall ceiling on huge shelves; they must have been at least four houses high, with landings with ladders at each different floor. (A/N-Think Beauty and the Beast.) She giggled and touched a shelf, looking at the books.  
  
The first floor looked harmless enough. Its was history there for Ginny was disinterested. She climbed the wooden ladder to the next floor and began looking around. She sighed. Magical Creatures, just what she wanted to read. She climbed up another floor of the ladder and looked around. It was a mix of books.  
  
'Heal you Head....Meet your Feet....Ok, the Malfoy's are officially weird.' Ginny thought as she fingered the books spines. 'Heal your Cuts Vol. 2....Love Potion Number Nine Myth or Fact...' Ginny sighed and went to the next floor and looked around.  
  
She determinedly searched the last floor until she came upon a book, which was misplaced, upside down. Ginny pulled it out curious and looked at the title.  
  
'The Life Of the Malfoy.....oh Merlin! THEY DO HAVE A HAND BOOK!' Ginny silently laughed and opened the book. Instead of finding what she thought would be how to smirk, she read a date, then a journal entry.  
  
Curiously she read.  
  
"Father says that the life of a Malfoy is great. I do have to say, at times I believe him...almost. He doesn't love mother and I know it. She knows it too, and I really don't understand why they are still together. Until now. It's the life of a Malfoy. Father's and Mother's marriage was arranged by the Dark Lord.  
  
The Dark Lord. My life has already been stamped 'DEATHEATER' across my forehead, though some how I know, that will never be. Its not who I am. I'm a leader, not a follower, plus, who wants to follow some old bag, following Potter.  
  
Harry Bloody Potter. Sodding Git! That's what he is-" The entry stopped there, and the next day was picked up again.  
  
"Father found me, asked me what I was doing. Lucky for me I had picked up that Dark Arts book thing. He only back handed me today...better than yesterday. Called me a 'fucking pussy' for reading, said I should be cursing the elf's with what I already know. I know all the dark curses, but the elves are my only friends while I'm here at the Manor....That's another thing, when you're a Malfoy, your supposed to run around cursing helpless ugly things. I don't want to do that...does that mean I'm not a Malfoy?  
  
Am I not a Malfoy? Does the Malfoy blood not bleed from me?  
  
I guess I should walk around pointing at things going 'curse this' 'curse that' 'I'm a Malfoy-so CURSE YOU!'? Does that sound right? No, no. I forgot, you have to smirk while doing it. Merlin. The smirks. Don't get me wrong, I love a good smirk, but come on! 'Smirk this' 'Smirk that'.....Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy! It's got to be easier to be a Weasley. Poor and Happy.  
  
Dear Merlin!? Did I just mention Weasley? It would be easier to be them? Wow...I feel dirty now. I rather be Rich and Miserable then to carry that vile name Weasley. Night...I have to bathe."  
  
Ginny angrily slammed the book, before reopening it to the next page.  
  
"Back to school. Great. Another year with oaffise and bofise. Another year with Bloody Potter and Weasley and Mud blood. Thank Merlin it's the last year....Father's calling...Mother is to take me to the train. Till then...  
  
I hate this bloody train. It's so bloody boring. I was walking around, and stumbled upon that little girl Weasley and some brute making out. She didn't look to happy about it...Strangely enough I didn't like it either. I went to find Potter and his posse in their regular compartment. I told Weasel six, and he went to find Weasel seven with ugly brute. Ok, so I didn't tell him. I pulled a Malfoy and did a  
  
Smirk-Curse your sister  
  
HA! If only. More like I did an 'your sister the little tramp is about to shag that ugly brute in the last cabin...looks like she gets more than you and mud.' That's about the time Potter opened his mouth to say something like 'Oh! I want to be a Hero!' and left the compartment. Almost feel sorry for the little chit. Having to put up with all of Potters ignorant bull and her brothers ignorant speech impediment, must be tough.  
  
Anyways-" Ginny's head snapped up as she heard the door open and close. Someone was in the library. Ginny prayed it was an elf and not Draco.  
  
Ginny peeked behind the banister and saw Draco pull a book out from in front of the sofa. It opened the wall and a muggle's stereo and TV appeared. Ginny almost laughed at the irony, until she saw what he was wearing. Red silk boxers adorned his lean muscular body, and his soft hair that she had ran her hands through earlier was messy looking.  
  
He turned on a CD and laid down on the black leather lazy boy sofa. Ginny took a deep intake of breath, and dirt from the book flew into her mouth, and up her nose.  
  
'DON'T SNEZZE!' Ginny coaxed herself as she listened to the music.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"CHUE!" Ginny let out. Immediately the music shut off and she could hear him coming up the ladder. Ginny shoved the book back and looked around for a decoy. She found a romance novel and pretended to be totally absorbed in it.  
  
"YOU!?" Draco yelled when he found her in the corner, his wand outstretched. (Minds out of the gutter....for a little bit)  
  
Ginny looked at the wand.  
  
"Are you going to curse me?" She asked wondering where he had the wand earlier.  
  
"No." Draco said lowering his wand. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep...how late is it?"  
  
"What are you reading?" Draco asked eyeing the shelf suspiciously.  
  
"I'm reading.... 'Loves Curses'...why?" Ginny said.  
  
"No you weren't." Draco said sighing. Ginny looked at him innocently.  
  
"Yes I am..."  
  
"Don't lie to me." Draco told her.  
  
"I'm NOT LIEING!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
"Fine! What's it about!?"  
  
"These to people, a man and a woman are falling in love, but they don't even realize it!" Ginny shot back at him. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Actually, that's near the end of the book and you're at the beginning. At first they hate each other and he goes to kill her, but he cant because of the LOVES CURSE," he stressed the title, "is on her. You were reading my journal. I know you were. I always leave it here." Draco pointed to the spot were his journal should be, "and now its here, and right side up." He pointed to his journal and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ginny threw 'Loves Curse' over the banister and grabbed his Journal, shoving past him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't finished." Ginny told him.  
  
"With what? YOUR NOT READING MY JOURNAL ANY MORE THAN YOU HAVE!!" Draco spat at her. Ginny grinned at him.  
  
"Boo Who. So Curse me." Ginny said happily. Draco shot her a death glare. "No smirk?"  
  
"GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Draco yelled.  
  
"NO! THIS IS A LIBRARY!" Ginny shot back. Draco seemed to be thinking about it and then nodded.  
  
"Fine, take it." Ginny looked at Draco in astonishment. "You'll wish you hadn't though, once you read it all."  
  
"What's in it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Get out of my way Weasel." Draco spat at her.  
  
"You forgot seven." She shot back. Draco raised the previously raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm Weasel Seven. Don't confuse me with Weasel's One through Six." Ginny laughed. Draco looked amused but didn't laugh.  
  
"Give me my book." He said in what one would think was nice for a Malfoy.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow mimicking him and pointed her finger at a book.  
  
"Don't look at me book! CURSES TO YOU!" Ginny laughed and winked at him. Draco let out a tiny laugh that sounded like huha!  
  
"Don't laugh at me boy! CURSES TO YOU!" Ginny giggled out. Draco laughed a little more and smiled until it reached his shining eyes. Ginny stopped giggling and looked at him. He was extremely handsome when he smiled like that.  
  
Draco's face sobered into a smirk as she looked him over with hungry eyes.  
  
"You did it wrong. You say it like this, CURSES, and then a smirk with a little stalling, narrow your eyes and then, to you. Make sure the to you is emotionless. Oh and the smirk has to be just perfect." Draco joked. He smiled and looked at her laughing form.  
  
'Did I just make a joke?' he thought. His face went blank and his eyes lost their shine.  
  
"Goodnight Weasley." Draco said coldly. Ginny was startled at his change and stepped closer to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. Draco's face hardened.  
  
"Nothing little Weasel." Draco said. Ginny looked at him curiously.  
  
"Something is wrong, a second ago you were all 'curses' with me, and now your all...I'm Malfoy on me." Ginny looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Well it's a funny thing; my name is Malfoy, which means I am one." Draco said in a bored voice.  
  
"A Malfoy wouldn't kiss a Weasley like you did." Ginny countered. Draco looked back at her and shrugged.  
  
Ginny smirked and pulled his head down kiss him on the lips. Draco made no move to stop her and for the first few seconds, didn't react. Slowly he started kissing back, and Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Night....Malfoy One." Ginny said the journal tightly in her hands.  
  
"Evening Weasel Seven." Draco called to her as she went down the ladder.  
  
.....  
  
A/N- Hey! Longer than my other update...Hehe? :) Hope you liked?  
  
Read my other Stories As the Heart Lies and Stealing hearts of war! OI! And this great story by my friend. The link   
  
I really want to say Thank you to ALL of my reviewers personally, but FanFic is being...rather rude, so I can't get on, and I'm on vacation and my buddy Mixed is posting this for me...Ergh! Frustrating! But I love you all VERY much and Thank you so much! Specially Mixed! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ginny lay in her bed all night, staying up and reading threw the journal of Draco's darkest moments, and some of the sickest things she had ever read. They actually had a lot in common, the two of them.  
  
Ginny wiped a stray tear that had slipped out of the corner of her eye, making its way down to the creases in her mouth.  
  
"Oh Draco.....you poor thing." Ginny whispered to her self reading the journal entry.  
  
"My father came into my room last night, raising all hell again. He took out that long bleak knife and stabbed me in my hip. That wasn't too bad; it allowed me to gain the upper hand.  
  
I pulled the knife out of my hip and slashed him across his face. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it until it broke and then proceeded to stab and puncture me with dull and sharp things until he was too tired to do any more, then he kicked until his legs were tired as well.  
  
He left me to gather myself, Christmas dinner was in five minutes. So, I got up from the floor, in my now blood soaked towel and went back into the bathroom to take another shower.  
  
Once he left my room, I pulled on some clothes, tied my trunk to my broom and left. I flew to the out skirts of England, and then walked to Kings Cross, carrying my broom and my trunk. Once I was there, I got a trolley, rolled my bloody arse over to the barrier. I paid, and got on that train headed back home. I had to sit and wait for an hour for the train but that wasn't too bad.  
  
Once I got there I left my stuff at the entrance hall and went to find Madam Pomfrey. I felt so dizzy, as I climbed the stairs that I had to stop. That Weasley chit ran into me. I cursed her, with a smirk.  
  
I'll never forget what she did.  
  
She looked at me and stared me in the eyes. After she studied me, she grabbed my hand, pulling it around her shoulders, and walked with me to the hospital wing. Once we were there, she helped me to a bed and left.  
  
She didn't have a single bad or negative comment. After all I had done to her, she helped me. I don't get her.  
  
Pomfrey was her usual fat ugly self. I hate that woman, but she healed me. I didn't cry out as the potions burned my skin, after all, I never cry out when father beats me, why over a potion.  
  
I went to sleep, and when I woke up, there was 2 Chocolate frogs waiting, along with some wild flowers on my bed. I asked fatso where they came from and she only smiled and said from a very kind girl.  
  
I know who she is talking about. The Weasley Chit. What's her name? Jean? Amy? Valerie? Aphrodite? ARGH! Where did that come from!? Why must I be cursed with names? I think its something to do with Virgins. I don't know.  
  
Anyways, the chit brought them I guess. Out of Pity no doubt. I'll have to show her. No one pity's a Malfoy."  
  
Ginny reread some of it with exactly what she had been accused of, pity. Who had a Christmas like that? It wasn't natural, but then again, neither was Malfoy.  
  
'Something to do with virgins?' Ginny laughed as she stretched in the soft bed.  
  
She looked over to the clock on the desk and slid out of the bed. Breakfast was in an hour and she felt famished. Grabbing the book and shoving it under her bedding, she slowly walked out of the room in her pajama bottoms and matching tank top. They had yellow rubber ducks on blue material with bubbles and her tank top was light blue to match.  
  
Ginny had never been able to vegg out in her pajamas and since she was going to eat breakfast without Draco, she didn't see what it would matter, he wouldn't be there anyways.  
  
Ginny, always being the lucky girl she is, opened the doors to the breakfast hall, only to find Draco already there, and in his pajama bottoms as well.  
  
"AH!" Ginny said hiding behind one of the doors. Draco looked up and over at the door with a passive face.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!" Ginny gasped out. His black silk pants left the view of his muscular chest wide open.  
  
"I am having a cup of coffee, you may enter." Draco told her sleepily. Ginny watched as he waved her in, his hair falling messily over his face.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said as she walked in.  
  
Draco was yawning, his eyes closed, stretching in his chair. He took a sip of coffee and looked over at her, spitting it out. It splashed over her face and on to the white linen table cloth.  
  
"I...It...you...it was...to hot." Draco stuttered out as he stood up, walking over to her with his matching linen napkin.  
  
Ginny sat perfectly still as she looked at him, coming over to her. His pants hung loosely on his toned body, a scar clearly visible on his hip.  
  
"I don't remember it." Ginny said as he patted her face dry.  
  
"Remember what?" Draco asked her as he bent down looking her in the eye.  
  
"That day I took you to the hospital wing." Ginny told him as she leaned towards him, touching his hip where the scar would be resting.  
  
Draco froze at the feeling of her hands roaming his pants line, touching his hip softly. He groaned and stepped back.  
  
"Ginevra." He warned.  
  
"I don't remember...show me." Ginny looked at him then at his hip. Draco looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It is highly inappropriate Weasley." Draco muttered, standing straight looking at her face.  
  
Ginny leaned forward and pulled his pants down a little on his hip to reveal a scar about six inches long.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fuck off Weasley." Draco answered storming out of the dining room and slamming the doors. Ginny stood and followed him out slamming the doors behind her. He was all the way up the first flight of stairs and by the time she got to him his bedroom door was slammed into her face.  
  
She rolled her eyes and threw open the door, walking in.  
  
"WEASLEY!? Don't you have any manners? Knock BEFORE you enter!" Draco sneered angrily.  
  
"Look Malfoy, whatever I did to put your knickers in a bunch, I'm sorry, but that's NO excuse to tell a LADY to, as you say, fuck off." Ginny said glaring at him. Draco nodded and waved his hand as if dismissing her.  
  
"My deepest apology." He said sarcastically. Ginny, unsure of why she even bothered, walked back into her room and locked the door, pulling out the journal again.  
  
"Hell.  
  
Hell.  
  
HELL!  
  
Now that that is out of the way, I want to say, Hell, is exactly were my father should go. He came to the school again, took me out and beat the shit out of me. He kicked my face... I swear if one SINGLE mark is on it I will kill him.  
  
An empty threat I know....Oh shit mother is about to come in here....did I mention he dragged my sorry ass back to the manor?"  
  
Ginny felt bad for him as she turned the page, his life, the way he acted, it all seemed to make since now more than any thing. He was the way he was because that's the way he was raised. Loveless. If he had been a Weasley, Merlin forbid, he would be like her and her family, always happy and loving, or at least that's how she used to be back at home. If she had been a Malfoy, Ginny thought, she would already be dead. How he survived amazed her. She looked at the next page; it was splattered with blood drops.  
  
"Well...I think I killed him." Ginny let out a gasp as she read it over. No?  
  
"He came into my room raising, get this, HELL! Ha. Really, I amuse myself. He tried to castrate me, so I stabbed him in his chest. He sputtered a bit and left my room, then Mother came in and Crucio-ed me...If I say it lasted until her arm grew weary, that would be a lie.  
  
It went on for thirty minutes. I was in bed for a week, then I was shoved on the train back to Hogwarts from Christmas and forced to walk like nothing was wrong. I pained all over.  
  
I wish I remembered that chit's name...that Weasley girl...I dropped my books and went to pick them up, but she beat me to it. She picked them up not even looking at who I was, grabbed my arm, leading me to the castle and then gave me my books walking off. She never looked at me. Never bothered to see who I was, she just helped me."  
  
Ginny thought for a second. She didn't remember that....did she really do that?  
  
"After we got inside, that brute came up to her...I think he's a Gryffindor...I'm not entirely sure, but he seized her arm forcefully and pulled her up the first few stairs, hissing threats at her. She started to tremble and I decided that the brute needed a lesson. Malfoy style...here's how It went.  
  
I called out to the chit.  
  
'Hey Weasley, Come back over here.' I called she stiffened and looked at the ugly brute, whose hold tightened if possible. He turned coldly towards me and I took a few steps towards the stairs.  
  
'She's with me.' He told me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. She looked scared stiff.  
  
'And you think you know how to treat a woman?' I asked. He gritted his teeth.  
  
'She's MINE and that's all that matters Malfoy.'  
  
'No, she is her own, not yours. Let her go.' I told him. He-"  
  
Ginny's eyes filled up with tears. Most of her memories she blocked out, this one in particular. Never before had she received such a beating. She tried to compose herself as she read on.  
  
"He threw her into a wall, and I decided that was enough. I flipped out my wand and cursed him into oblivion. The chit sat up against the wall crying into her hands. I actually felt a pang of guilty towards her. I walked up the stairs grabbed her books, adding them to my stack and tried to help her up, walking her to the hospital wing, stepping over previously mentioned ugly brute. I left her there, on a bed sobbing. I put the books beside her...I can't believe what I did next, but I bent down and told her this:  
  
'If you ever get tired of that ugly brute, you know where to find me. You have a choice always Weasley. Don't be a pushover.' She looked up at me, really looked at me, and leaned forward and kissed my forehead.  
  
'The choice was never mine to make.' She whispered crying silently.  
  
'Bullshit. You always have a choice. Don't be a patsy. Like I said...if you get fed up, you know where to find me. Later Weasley.' I got up and left her there crying.  
  
All I will say about the next day is she probably will never figure who sent the 12 pack box of chocolate frogs or the bouquet of flowers came from, seeing as the person who sent them did so by owl so that fatso, who extremely annoys him, would never find out.  
  
I did tip off Weasel six though about his sister.  
  
'Your sister is in the hospital wing.' I told him simply. He looked at me in what seemed in shock. He held out his hand and shook mine saying thank you, he heard about ugly brute....I don't remember the name. Damn it. What was the ugly brutes name...I even missed his sister's name. Destined to be Weasley chit I guess. Any ways, Camera boy...uh....Cannon...Cameron.....Crevvey...Yes that's it, Crevvey had a picture of brute and me hexing him on his camera that he was developing as we spoke for proof.  
  
Quite funny though, as I was walking down to the dungeons that brute was still lying unconscious on the cold stone ground. Immense pleasure, I stepped on him and jumped a couple times until my body screamed in pain, on the inside at my havocked body from the Crucio. So I settled on kicking his face. Sometimes I worry I am too much like father. Maybe I'll become him someday."  
  
Ginny was crying at the end of the entry. The next day after this happened, as Draco had dubbed him, 'Ugly brute', came into the hospital wing late at night dragging her out of the hospital wing by her hair, and shoving her outside into forest. He accused her of cheating on him with Malfoy, and then beating him into a pulp, not caring about it the whole time. Ginny remembered the beating.  
  
It started off simple enough. Yelling at her like she didn't matter, like everything was her fault...and she believed him, it was. Then everything went berserk.  
  
He back handed her in the face, and she fell to the hard uneven forest floor. Ginny tried to get back up, but another fierce slap across the face and she was back down again, everything was spinning wildly as she tried to focus her eyes. She felt a pounding on the side of her face and felt something dripping, it was her lip, it was bleeding. As she looked at the blood, a punch hit her in the nose.  
  
'I can remember the sound perfectly, the loud crack.' Ginny thought back, still hearing the sound echoing into her ears and erupting over and over again. 'My nose had broken and the pain that erupted in my face I had never felt before.'  
  
It bled all along her face and onto her pressed shirt, and onto her mouth, swallowing some, just trying to breathe. Ginny started to scream so someone would find her.  
  
He began to kick her on the ground telling her to shut up, but she couldn't.  
  
'I shrieked until I heard someone running towards us and he fled like the bastard coward he is.' Ginny sighed shaking her head reminiscing.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" A man voice  
  
"My nose split into a million pieces, is that good?" and passes out  
  
She rolled over on her bed crying hardly. Why didn't anyone notice? Why didn't they help her? No, instead they let her marry the monster. It wasn't really her choice. She had to.... Ginny tried to tell herself that she had no choice, but the truth remained. She did. Malfoy was right that day. She had a choice.  
  
A/N- Ut Oh...Christmas is going to be coming.....  
  
Read my other stories Stealing Hearts of War AND As the Heart Lies.  
  
Melissa  
  
CoffeeJunkie33- Thank you for taking your time to review and read my story!! I really had a lot of fun writing all of the Curse You stuff...I wish I could leave evil cliff hangers, but mine always turn out kinda weak. Thanks love!  
  
AnniBug- Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!! I hope you take intrest in my other stories! That would be cool!  
  
Harmony19- Thank you, I'll try to continue on!  
  
Neni Potter- Thanks!  
  
elfgirl - Thank you, I'm glad I keep you wanting more! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kyra4 – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! You did guess right! I was really happy someone caught on! About the husband, I couldn't make it Neville...he's just too sweet! I would cry too.  
  
TrulyLovly - Thank you for stopping and dropping me a line! I LOVE reviews. Thanks, I do love a good Draco/Ginny! Oh, and I had a GREAT time on vacation. Thanks for asking!  
  
GrednForge – Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you want to know who this husband is, but I'm sorry, just a bit longer and you'll know!  
  
Bladefanatic - Thank you for clicking that button and sending a review! Mrs. Malfoy...yes I like that ;)!  
  
Elenya1 - Thanks! Really enjoyed getting your review!  
  
KapOfDaPipers- Thank you SO MUCH for your AWESOME review! :) Made me feel really nice. Its people like you that I write for, that love to read...my stuff...yes...I think that sounds right! Lol. Thanks love!  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey - Thanks for reviewing! Here it is!  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS SO KEEP THEM COMING! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Ginny stood from the bed and threw the book on the floor. That was it. She'd had it with Malfoy and his temper.  
  
She threw open her door and walked to his door, taking a deep breath. Ginny knocked loudly and waited.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" Draco called threw the door.  
  
"Please come to your door, I wish a word." Ginny told him in a commanding voice.  
  
"No." Draco called out. Ginny gritted her teeth. What was the point of knocking if she was just going to be dismissed? She kicked the door open and waltzed into his room.  
  
"Get up." Ginny told him, the tears from earlier gone from her face. Draco was lying on his bed reading a book with glasses on. He stood from his bed and walked over to her, setting the glasses by the book.  
  
"What?" He asked. Ginny slapped his face as hard as she could, throwing her weight into it. "BLOODY HELL!?" Draco yelled holding his inflicted cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to fuck off again Malfoy!" Ginny spat at him. She angrily stomped out of the room slamming his door closed and walking down to the kitchens.  
  
......  
  
Draco watched her stomp out of his room sassily. He felt his pants tighten around his middle and immediately shook his head.  
  
'You can't think of her like that. You know you can't. She's a...Weasley.' His mind screamed, but his libido was saying differently. He smirked and walked back over to his book and sat back down on his bed.  
  
She had spunk, he would give her that. He knew he should be cursing her for slapping him but he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Draco tried to concentrate back on his book but his mind wouldn't let him. Slowly he found himself walking out of his room, stopping at her door. He knocked softly as he heard her sobbing threw the door.  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled out.  
  
"May I please come in?" Draco asked. He listened to her shuffle around in her room.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ginevra, would you please open your door?" he called threw the door keeping his voice calm. He heard her sigh as she opened the door.  
  
"Well? What is it Malfoy?" Ginny spat. He stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm apologetic." Draco whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver as he kissed her neck.  
  
Ginny felt him kiss her neck. She stiffened. Not again.  
  
As his hand slid to her back she imagined the things that would happen next. He would push her to the ground gruffly, hold her hands above her head and savagely beat her with his other hand until she couldn't move. Then he would shove himself into her roughly, bruising her tender thighs. He would bite her neck and nipples as hard as he could to hear her respond. He was sick.  
  
Ginny pushed him back as hard as she could and fell to the floor, scrambling away.  
  
"No. Please no." She whimpered curling into a ball on the floor. Draco looked at her in a sadly anger and bent down in front of her.  
  
"Get up Weasley. I wasn't going to rape you." He stood and stalked out of the room angry at her and himself.  
  
.....  
  
Ginny slowly calmed down and stood from the floor, her arms hugging her body. She walked out of the room and ran down the halls of the Manor until her legs wouldn't run any more. She stopped in front of a golden door and opened it slowly.  
  
"He-hello?" Ginny called.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy needs something?" Hannah the elf asked from behind her. Ginny jumped and whirled around.  
  
"No. Hannah, what is this room?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Mistress Malfoy's chambers." The elf answered.  
  
"Thank you that will be all Hannah." Ginny whispered as she walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
The walls were black along with the ceiling, creating a gothic kind of look. A large grey rug covered some of the shiny black tile and slipped slightly under the bed. As she looked around, touching things as she passed, she noticed the void of pictures in the room. There were no books, pictures, or anything that could be considered sentimental. Ginny slowly made her way to the bed; it had black sheets and a black comforter, with red satin pillow cases. It was the only color in the room Ginny noted.  
  
'What would it feel like to be Narcissa Malfoy? Would you feel at all?' Ginny thought.  
  
She backed away from the room slowly and left it, closing the door securely. Ginny rubbed her arms suddenly feeling better just by leaving the room. It possessed a quality that made you want to leave, or made you feel like you weren't supposed to be there.  
  
Ginny laughed at the last thought. She really wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
She walked back to her room in a trance and pulled back out Draco's Journal, picking up where she left off.  
  
.....  
  
Journal, I just realized that I wrote an entire entry about that chit with the name I can't remember. Shame really. In potions today, I threw some extra frog's eyes into Potters caldron. It exploded and Snape got pissed. Weasley about wet his pants. It was great.  
  
Ginny scanned the rest of the entry. Nothing important was on it. It went on about tormenting Harry and Ron. She flipped to the next entry; something slipped from the book and fell to the floor. Ginny picked it up reading it.  
  
Draco,  
Your stunt at Christmas will not be forgotten boy. You will pay once I recuperate.  
  
I was informed that you helped a Weasley. You will cease any ties with the Weasley's and you will no longer converse to the girl. You will wed Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Buldstrode. You have no alternative.  
  
Your commitment to our common friend should be pledged this weekend. You will do as I say.  
  
L.M.  
  
Ginny sighed and read the entry in the journal.  
  
Lucius thinks I'm going to join his Deatheaters. Says I'm not to talk to the Weasley chit. That only makes me want to snog her senseless. On second thought, no. Who is he to say who I marry?! I assure you that it will not be those to HOGS. Worse than previously mentioned fat-so. I would rather die than join those 'men' in there fight to kill Potter. Yeah. That's what I want to be. A follower of a geezer and a Potty head. Exactly! Father really can read my mind.  
  
Ginny flipped the page and continued reading.  
  
Father sent a self-destructing owl. I'm to be initiated the last day of school. That's in two weeks. I'm that S word that goes with being weak that I haven't written in weeks, months. I have been ill at mind.  
  
I cannot join the Deatheaters, but if I don't they will kill me. I have no way out and I refuse to ask for help. Who would help me? There is no one.  
  
Father also sent an owl saying mother passed away. Shortly after that I received a torn letter from a beaten owl. It was from mother.  
  
She described to me a meeting she had over heard. Lucius was going to kill her, to further the cause. I have never really loved mother, but this troubled me. How could father promise her like that? She said he went into her room that night and forced sex upon her, and then with every deatheater. Even Voldemort had a go. Then she apologized for her actions, praying that I forgave her. I don't. She knew at the time what she was doing. Seventeen years of it, she knew it the entire time. I do not forgive her, but I release her.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe this. Lucius letting all of the Deatheaters rape his wife. Suddenly the black room made since. That was probably not the only time that he forced himself on her. She had been in the same place and position as Ginny. Empathy filled her as she read the next entry.  
  
Tomorrow I graduate. I will run away never to be seen again. Father will never find me. Over these past two weeks I have been withdrawing money daily from Gringots. I have over 200 galleons and I will be leaving. Potter thought he had it bad. Boo fucking who Potter, at least your parents loved you for a little while. I was just a task. Something that had to be done to carry on a fucking putrid name.  
  
I hate myself. Why was I even born? To live this hell hole of a life. To agitate Potter? I hoped for so much more. Gone.  
  
I hate you Potter. You and your perfect little world. So you have to live with muggles. OH WELL! Jackass. Don't you ever think?  
  
I hate all of you Weasley's. Always surrounded by love and each other. Always happy.  
  
I hate you Dumbledore! You always save Potter and Weasley and Book face, never me. You never see that I need help. I'm just a student that was at your school. You don't care. You're like the rest of those meat heads. Asshole. I'll die because you don't notice I'm in trouble. Potter so much as breaks a nail and you notice. It's always about Potter.  
  
I have all this hate, but no love. The only person that has ever truly done anything to help me was that Weasley chit. For her, I don't hate.  
  
I do not hate you Weasley girl. You were the only one that ever was nice to me without ulterior motives. I owe you one Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Tomorrow I will either die, or live. That's just it. I guess that is everyday. Everyday you either live or die but tomorrow odds are against me. I will die. I know this and I grasp it. I will leave this journal in possession of...  
  
I have no one to leave this with. No one will remember me for who I really was. I will always remain the bitchy Slytherin with no reason I guess. I shall take this with me I guess. I have no other choice. Until Death, Draco Vlad Malfoy.  
  
Ginny set the book down. Did she want to read on into his thoughts and the things that happened the next day? She already knew one thing that happened. She told him good luck then the kiss. Ginny sighed and opened the book.  
  
I'm on my way to Azkaban. Being related to deatheater activities and the intention of initiation, yeah fucking idiots that's me. Here's what happened.  
  
I put my chest down in the hallways waiting; there was no way I could eat. Soon the entire seventh year came out of breakfast with Dumbledore. He smiled at us all and told us how proud he was of us and that he would 'truly' 'miss' 'us' 'all'. Fucking liar. Doesn't even care about half of us, and the other half he shouldn't, and half of that half- fuck this.  
  
Anyways, he was all smiling as he took us to the train, seventh year graduates got to go to the train thirty minutes ahead to get good seats. So I went there and pulled out my Nimbus, strapped my chest on it, ready to leave. Dumbledore came up to me and frowned asking what was I doing. I told him that I was going on a vacation a little North of Hogwarts.  
  
Unfortunately for me, that's where the Deatheaters were keeping camp, North of Hogwarts. How was I supposed to know? So I'm out there waiting for the train to leave so I can go, and the Weasley chit, I mean Ginevra comes up to me, and goes "Good luck Draco Malfoy." Shakes my hand, then kisses my cheek and leaves. I'm not sure why but she did. It will be my last happy moment.  
  
Then ugly brute gives me evil eye as he passes, and after a while the train loads up, and leaves. I mount my broom and at least fifty Aurors jump out at me pointing wands telling me to dismount. Damnable luck. Fucking shit. WHY ME?!  
  
So naturally they thought I was off to moldy geezer. Dumbledore just stared at me the entire time, not smiling or blinking. We're almost to Azkaban, Dumbledore is letting me keep you; did I mention he came along? Well he did. Odd, I wonder why. Oh Merlin, it's so dark! Don't let me cave. Until I die, –Draco-  
  
Ginny laid the book down thinking over his journal entries. It did seem that he had bad luck, in everything.  
  
Did Dumbledore think he was guilty, she thought, or did he know he was running away?  
  
She immediately hit herself on the head. Of Course Dumbledore thought he was guilty. That's why he was sent to Azkaban, because they thought he was going to go to the deatheater camp. Ginny got off the bed, wanting to get a snack as she thought on these new realizations.  
  
Draco didn't want to be a deatheater; he was going to run away.  
  
Ginny sighed, she didn't want to be married to a monster, but she actually got away he didn't.  
  
There was no going back for him. He was stuck with that inner demons about Azkaban, and she was still married. Suddenly things didn't seem that bad. They had gotten away. They were in their own little tabernacle. Free from there lives outside.  
  
A/N- If I made it N e longer than it wouldn't be good. Trust me. Tell me what you think! :)  
  
AnniBug-Thanks! I really try to insert empathy to the readers! I'm glad you felt the same way as I did! :)  
  
Emmy Hart- Thank you! I know you can't figure it out! I'm holding the name hostage! Tee hee hee! :) I'm glad you like!  
  
Bladefanatic- Thanks, BUT IT'S NOT CREEVY! He was just taking pictures of Draco and uh Ugly Brute fighting over Ginny. Collin wasn't involved. Sorry to confuse you like that!  
  
lavieenrose78 - Thank you!! Sorry you have to wait so long, but I baby sit, school, sports, piano, and I'm constantly busy with some kinda writing thing. Advanced English sucks. Sorry love!  
  
Kyra4 – Thanks! Yeah, there seemed to be some confusion, people thought it was Collin! I read the reviews and almost yelled! NO! It's not anyone that you would cry about. :)  
  
Sailor Catastrophe - Thank you! I think I am blushing! Really now! I need to get your AOL AIM s/n! You're a great encouragement!  
  
Hayley Potter- Thanks love! Smooches  
  
Jen-6089 - Thank you!!! :) WOW! I feel all loved! Sorry I kept you waiting so long! Like I said to lavieenrose78 (I baby sit, school, sports, piano, and I'm constantly busy with some kinda writing thing. Advanced English sucks.)! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Elenya1 – Thanks! Glad you appreciate the hard to understand Draco that I am TRYING to create. So far my version sucks. :) But thanks!  
  
jewels03 - Thank you! The next chapter WILL BE OUT BEFORE October! Wow. A commitment! Lol. Thanks!  
  
Mixed – Thanks! Hey love! Five Million!? Are you kidding me?! HA! Yeah...right!  
  
Americasweetie - Thank you! It is a D/G fic so OF COURSE I'll hook them up, but it will take a little bit of time! Ginny's still a little scared and Draco is still in Weasley hate mode. Give me time!  
  
Blue Rain1 - Thanks! I like how you say "as soon as you can"!! Very nice to be thought of as a person w/ a busy schedule! snickers Hehe! Thanks love!  
  
KapOfDaPipers- Thanks a bunch for your help! LOVE YOU GiRL! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! Lol. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Ginny walked down to the kitchens slowly savoring the walk and the empty quietness that surrounded the house which answered by Malfoy Manor. She opened the kitchen door to see Draco Malfoy in all his glory, drinking out of the milk carton and squirting chocolate syrup in his mouth, swishing it around.  
  
"Mmm." Ginny hummed, almost laughing as he jumped, visibly startled. "I love chocolate milk."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're out." Draco spat angrily at her.  
  
Ginny smiled at his defensive mode. She slowly and carefully walked over to him and grabbed the milk carton and chocolate squirt bottle out of his strong hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
Ginny took a big swig of milk, holing it in her mouth carefully. She leaned her head back and squeezed the bottle, trying to get the syrup in her mouth; failing miserably. It slithered down her cheek and she laughed with a hand over her mouth so not to become a human milk fountain.  
  
Draco laughed and smiled widely at her.  
  
"Lean your head back." He told her, grabbing the syrup bottle. Ginny complied as he squirted the chocolate in her mouth. She swished and then swallowed the mass of milk, sighing as it went down into her soft stomach.  
  
"So Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?" Ginny leaned back on the island counter and pulled herself up, sitting on its counter.  
  
"Thirsty, yourself?" Draco asked, swallowing down a creeping urge to jump her, ravishing her delicate body on the counter.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginny asked him winking. She stopped smiling and looked down at the floor ashamed.  
  
Draco shot a concerned look at her worried features. She hardly ever looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." Ginny told him while squeezing her hands together.  
  
"So am I." Draco sighed and took a step away from her.  
  
As if a sudden change over took him by stepping back, his face took its mask and his mind flashed black. He was back in the cage, in the corner cold and shaking. They were coming for him again.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny stepped forward placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
Draco jumped at her hand and his breathing had increased to a harsh pattern.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. He had paled and looked almost lost in that dark mask of his. "Draco ..tell me what happened."  
  
Draco looked at her and around the kitchen. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be in a Malfoy house and much less drinking out of his milk carton. She shouldn't be asking him if he was alright, or if he would tell her what happened. Most of all she shouldn't have that damn book.  
  
He sighed and turned walking out of the room. Ginny's stared at him and understood. They had their issues. Now they had to fight them off, neither of them strong enough to fight them off alone.  
  
"Draco.. Oh Draco." Ginny whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. She slowly walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple making her way back up to her room.  
  
Lying on her bed she pulled out his journal. She was beginning to regret ever fighting for the thing. She finally saw his life, his thoughts, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to read any more. She laid it in front of her and sighed, opening it to the page she left off on.  
  
'It's so dark. Oh Merlin so dark.  
  
They barrage me questions about Deatheaters. I do not think Dumbledore knows about this place in the back of Azkaban. They use unforgivables to get information, twenty four hours a day, if I last that long, I hear the screams of men, calling their hopes. I myself remain quiet. They come again, I have to go.'  
  
Ginny felt a pain in her closing throat as she turned the page to read on.  
  
'It's been 10 months. I find myself cursing everything. I look around this damn hell hole and I wish that I had never been born. I am innocent. I should be freed but the damnable people here believe me a guilty man. I did nothing wrong. My entire life I have been beaten for my wrong doings. And again I am so. I do not like it here nor do I like myself. I think I scream out now like the other men. But I do not call to any one for I have no one. I have no hope. I find myself falling in love with a false image of Ginevra, oh but a rose could smell as sweet.'  
  
Ginny's eyes teared and she turned the page dreading what might come next.  
  
'It has been a year and 4 months that I have been here. I think they will never let me leave. I do not call myself Draco Malfoy any more for that is not what I am. A name is given to a man, which I am not. I am but a body living dead. I guess I should stay put, stop trying to free myself of this confinement that is called a cell. Every try of an escape and they deprive me of food for a week. I am becoming thinner by day, as I tried to escape 6 times already in the time of 2 months. I don't miss the food; it was never good to begin with. I am not one for roach infested stale bread and rusty muck water. I do not know who runs this place, but it is certain that he is a ruthless man. I an innocent man am being purged for my 'sinful ways'.  
  
From the day that they found me, to the one I was born I have been purged. So far it has done nothing much. My mother used to beat me late into the summer nights; I was never good enough for her, or my father. My father took part in the purging as well. I was male so therefore I had 'sinful thoughts' and 'hot nights' about his wife; which by the way is my mother. They were sick while I lived there, beating me daily, much like the place here. At least the food was better.  
  
I am taken into a dark room and thrown into a wall. A man in a mask approaches me with his wand held tightly in his hand.  
  
'Tell me, where is he.' He yells at me just like every day. My response doesn't change, for I do not know where the moldy old Potter obsessed man is, but I know where she is.  
  
'She is where the orchids bloom and the grass grows wild. She breathes into the dew of the morning, kissing the sun with her ripe rose lips. She smiles into the wind listening to howl of the moon where the light dances upon her skin. She lives.' They beat me before I can complete it all but I finish while they work to beat me so I bleed internally.  
  
I wish I could just die so to meet my angle waiting day and night; as the sun kisses her and the orchids scent antagonize her senses as she waits until the sun leaves and the moon arises. When the moon arises she bathes in its basking light. I love her though I know she's not real. She is my imagination of someone. I am alone and I have no one.  
  
This girl, this woman, I met just a few moments ago it seems has become my one thought, and my hope. She is the one I scream out to. But not with her name. I would die for my dream. Dream. She is nothing but a hope, a thought of mine that came from this journal.  
  
Yes. I am alone, she would not want me. She doesn't even know of my whereabouts nor does she care. I have failed myself and her. She deserves better, that of which is not me. I am but a guilty deatheater. Unbranded, untouched, unloved and un-guilty. I shall die a virgin in a block cell with horny homosexuals always at me.  
  
Yes this is the life for a Malfoy.'  
  
Ginny slammed the book shut and threw it up against the wall. She couldn't be that girl, where the orchids bloom and the grass grows wild. She had never kissed the dew of the morning and she would be damned if she did. He held her with such expectations that she was a goddess, when she was just trying to get by in life. Yes, she lived but that's all.  
  
Ginny stood from the bed and walked to her door, touching it softly with her hand shaking.  
  
Life is deciphered by the choices that people make, and those choices hold consequences. We not only have to deal with making the choice but living threw the consequence.  
  
She jiggled her bedroom door handle and walked out of it and stopped in front of Draco's door. Ginny balled her fist and made to knock but stopped and paced the hallway, unsure of herself and thinking. So many things could go wrong.  
  
As if that one statement blared into her head, Ginny went to his door knocking on it with all her strength.  
  
"Come in." Draco called out. Ginny stepped into the dark room. It was pitch black as she walked and she stopped halfway in the room.  
  
"What do you need?" his voice asked tiredly.  
  
Ginny walked over to his bed and as her eyes adjusted, she could make out his confused, sleep stricken face. She leaned forward and kissed his lips questioningly and made to pull back but Draco's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down on top of his warm covers, kissing and exploring her mouth. Ginny pulled back, staying in his arms.  
  
"I want to know you." Ginny whispered. "Let me into your heart Draco."  
  
"You already know so much. I could not bear for you to know the worst of my life, yet you already know much." He replied.  
  
"Draco...I want you to make love to me." Ginny whispered into his ear.  
  
Draco's eyes searched her face threw the darkness. Ginny leaned forward kissing his lips to help make up his mind.  
  
Draco laid her next to him and slowly removed her top...  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N- Tee hee hee! I know you hate me right now. :) AHAHAH! Next chapter loves.  
  
Riauna- Thanks! Yeah, I always feel kinda bad for him.... :(  
  
Americasweetie- Thank you! Glad you like it... wow... I did a bit more now than a kiss, next chapter will be fun....Sigh  
  
jen-6089- Thanks! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS GIRL! Tee hee hee! THANKS so much for your reviews...I LOVE them!  
  
AnniBug - Thank you! Ugly Brute will be identified in the Christmas Massacre that I have planed. Ha. That says a lot right? ;) ! Yeah, I don't care for Lucius to much...he sucks.  
  
Sailor Catastrophe- Thanks! Are you completely insane that I updated so late? I think you have my Aim but if you don't it's on my profile thingy! :) Gimme a shout out and I'll let you in on my secrets!  
  
GrednForge - Thank you! No, not Harry.... I have to say you aren't even close. HA! Does that help? I'm glad you would be mean to Harry if it was him in my story, but it's not him!  
  
Emmy Hart- Thanks! Don't go in that Coma yet! IM me on AOL AIM and I'll hook you up! :) but if you can wait... Ugly Brute will be identified in the Christmas Massacre that I have planed.  
  
Kyra4 - Thank you! Yeah, my grandmother was abused and she kept going back to him....I'll never understand why she did, but it's all good now. I'm glad that someone likes the journal; it was a spur of the moment! :)  
  
Sammie Tonks- Thanks! I'm really glad that you like what I'm doing! YAY! I'm doing something right! happy dance  
  
mixed - Thank you! I know you little hoe bag! Lol! Just messing love! YOU KNOW YOU ROCK THESE SOCKS! points to socks  
  
Hayley Potter- Thanks! I try to do a lot of dialogue but I don't want to make this story like the others so I have a journal. Just give me time.  
  
Blue Rain1 - Thank you! Yeah, at every review I get all giddy and smiling and promise to update VERY soon in my head and it ends up taking me like 3 weeks. It's depressing. I love to write.  
  
TrulyLovly - Thanks! I love reading your reviews! Always so positive! Thanks love!  
  
Elenya1 - Thank you! I'm trying to kinda get the Draco feel in the entries! :) thanks!  
  
WhiteRosePetaL- Thanks! Here you are love!  
  
lavenderab - Thank you! Glad you like!  
  
SicDreamsInc- Thanks! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! Love all the reviews! :) So much happyness to see all your reviews and want to update! :) Here you go girl! This is what I gots for you so far! I'll update soon!  
  
REVIEW! :) Thanks! –MelissaAdams- 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ok, I just wanted to explain myself. In chapter seven the reason that Draco is all 'in love' with Ginny is that he had been in there (Azkaban) for a good year seeing no one but men in masks there to beat him. The only thing that was ever nice to him, or only person, was Ginny, and she never asked for anything in return. So, now I have explained myself, and I love you! :)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Draco's alarm clock went off and he woke up with a start. It was all a dream! Why!? Why couldn't he have Ginny for one night? Was it even a dream? AHAHA! NOPE! Hehe! Just playing! Here's Chapter Eight. clears throat  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Draco kissed her lips as he slipped her shirt off her Ginny inhaled and shivered.  
  
"Do you want me to stop Ginevra?" Draco asked her. Ginny shook her head no.  
  
"Turn on a light; I want to see that it's you." Ginny smiled at him as he kissed her cheek and lit some candles around the room. It glowed around her and she instantly felt better being able to see Draco's face.  
  
"I dreamed about you." Draco whispered as he lay back on the bed next to her, rubbing her stomach with his hand gently. Ginny felt her hairs stand on end, she loved the feeling. It was so different from...  
  
"And..And what do you dream?" Ginny gulped as his index finger was pulling her night shorts. Draco leaned over her and kissed her lips and jaw line until he was at her ear.  
  
"Things you can't even imagine." He whispered hotly into her ear. He kissed her earlobe and then her neck. Ginny let out a moan as he bit her neck tenderly.  
  
"Show me Draco.."  
  
It was all the request Draco needed as he kissed his way down to her breast affectionately. He gently kissed the tip of her nipple looking up into her eyes. She smiled and bit her lip as he slid her pants down, and off of her. He leaned back and looked at her.  
  
Her long hair was spiraled beneath her and her creamy skin glowed in the candle light.  
  
"Simply stunning." Draco told her. Ginny let out a sigh of relief and pulled him back down towards her.  
  
"Don't let me down." She whispered onto his lips, sealing it with a kiss.  
  
Draco wasn't sure if he should let her take the next step, but he kissed her passionately and rubbed her stomach. If he didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to. His hand found her breast again and he gently kneaded it, letting his thumb toy with her erect nipples.  
  
Ginny let out a soft slow moan. Draco felt himself turned on even more than before. How could she do this to him?  
  
She pulled his boxers down slowly.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said stopping her.  
  
"Yes?" She answered. Draco mentally slapped himself. Great time to tell her idiot.  
  
"I..this..how much of my journal have you read?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up at him, a confused look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" She questioned. He leaned down by her hair and spoke so lightly it was hard to hear.  
  
"It's my first time."  
  
Ginny smiled a toothy grin and flipped him on his back.  
  
"So are you giving me keys to your car?" She joked. He looked up at her perplexed. What the hell was a car and why did you need keys? Suddenly it didn't matter as she slid him into her.  
  
She could have the car and the keys if this was what it meant he thought.  
  
A weird sensation filled him as she began to move. He put his hands on her hips and moved with her enjoying the feeling that seeped up his spine. Her panting and moans filled him and he slowly took over and laid her on her back. Thrusting at an even pace and quickening, Draco let himself fly with Ginny.  
  
Ginny murmured for him to work faster and so he pumped, in and out of her at a rapid speed, leaning down kissing her neck and lips as he worked.  
  
Ginny kept her eyes on him the entire time, willing this to last. This wasn't a quick bang or fuck as her husband did, this was special. Draco was giving her something that she had never received before, but she couldn't remember what as his searing kisses landed on her lips.  
  
Ginny arched her back and her mussels tightened as a flush spread across her body. She called out Draco's name, and for the first time closed her eyes as she felt like she was exploding.  
  
Draco let out a throaty moan and released himself into Ginny. He felt like he was light as a feather and relaxed. He slowly pulled out of Ginny and slipped her under his covers, and laid next to her.  
  
"Is it always like that?" He asked her as he smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Never."  
  
Draco grinned and pulled her closer to him as they slept.  
  
.  
  
Draco didn't sleep that night as he held her in his arms. He couldn't let his mind rest. Who was her husband? Would she go back to him? Would she stay?  
  
Draco sighed into Ginny's hair as she slept peacefully on his chest. There were so many other girls that could have been her; his first. There was always a girl wanting to jump him back in the days of Hogwarts, but he could never bring himself to let a girl into his life. With the beatings and Lucius always watching him for weaknesses, he kept away from girls. Then in his seventh year he went to run away from it all for a chance at a real life only to be thrown in Azkaban.  
  
He smiled as he looked down at her. It was all worth the wait. She was his now and no one was going to stop them from being apart now. He only hoped that she felt the same way about him.  
  
Slowly the sun rose and so did Draco, slipping from the bed and into the shower. He stepped out, clean and refreshed, putting on a pair of boxers. He glanced over to his bed to see Ginny's arms outreached beside her and a frown on her sleeping face. He grinned and went to make breakfast.  
  
.  
  
Ginny frowned. The bed was cold and she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Something was missing from the bed. She opened her eyes to see the windows wide open and the sun shining threw. There was no sign of Draco in the room.  
  
"I should have known." Ginny muttered.  
  
Ginny sighed grumpily and went into the bathroom showering. She stepped out of the shower faking a smile in Draco's mirror. She looked down at his counter top and spotted a green tooth brush. Ginny grinned mischievously, throwing the toothbrush in the toilet.  
  
She rolled her eyes at her childish acts and left his bathroom. She walked across the hall and back into her room grabbing a dark red skirt and white dress shirt. She combed her hair in her own bathroom, and brushed her teeth.  
  
"Bloody git. Just like him to..To..Do a quick..Shag and leave." Ginny grumbled angrily as she stomped barefooted down to the dining room. It wasn't until she was on the first floor that she smelled smoke, billowing out of the kitchen.  
  
"AH!" Ginny screamed, running into the kitchen. Elves where running around screaming, as a fire was blazing out of control on the stove top.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled. She heard a lot of coughing coming from everyone but they were quiet none the less.  
  
"PUT THE FIRE OUT WITH SALT!" Ginny commanded, not knowing if it was a grease fire. The elves quickly put the fire out and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Open all of the windows on the first and second floor of the house, and the very top floors windows NOW!" Ginny lectured. "I need five elves to fan the smoke out of this room immediately."  
  
The elves set to work, fanning with dish cloths and such.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy!!!!" an elf screamed. Ginny quickly ran over to the elf, seeing Draco laid out on the floor coughing. Her red eyes widened and she pulled him into her arms and out of the room. She dragged him into the adjoining room, the dining room, and laid him on the floor.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked, her eyes tearing up as she stroked his cheek.  
  
"Ergh." Draco replied.  
  
"Well I guess that answers who started the fire. What the hell were you thinking you bloody git?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"I wanted to make you breakfast..I think I used too much of something." Draco answered. Ginny immediately felt bad for thinking he left her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU ASS!" Ginny yelled, standing up and kicking him in the side softly.  
  
Draco let out a laugh and looked up at her.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't ever try to cook again. Now, let's go grab some breakfast love." Draco told her standing. Ginny looked him over, his chest was built enough and his arms muscular.  
  
"You can drool over me later Weasley, let's go eat! I'm starving." Draco said smiling playfully at her. Ginny rolled her eyes walking away from him.  
  
"What ever you say Malfoy, in all honestly we both know it's me who's drooled over." Ginny said, daring a glance over her shoulder at him, worried that she might have been too bold. He seemed to be checking her out again.  
  
"You might be right..for once." Draco laughed out as she shot him a glare.  
  
.  
  
Draco stared at Ginny sitting on the other side of the carriage as they headed to Diagon Alley. She was wearing a red skirt that went a little below her knees, red closed toe slip on shoes, and a white dress shirt. Her hair was in a French braid, lying on her back as she leaned looking out of the window. She had discarded her heavy black winter cloak and was sitting on one of her legs smiling broadly like a child getting a Christmas treat.  
  
'Yes, Christmas. Isn't that coming soon?' Draco thought. He calculated in his head that it would be in about 3 weeks. 'What should I get her?'  
  
"Excited about a simple breakfast?" Draco asked her. Ginny nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"I hardly get out I guess you could say." She told him still staring out the window.  
  
Draco's face hardened and his eyes became cold. She wanted him to open up and tell him everything but she could even tell him her husband's name. She was cheating on her husband with him, and he liked it. What was he thinking?  
  
"Draco, are you ok?" Ginny asked him. He looked at her sweet face and her bright eyes boring into him lovingly, and suddenly he couldn't keep her out. He couldn't push her away.  
  
"Fine." He snipped. Ginny raised an eyebrow and sat next to him.  
  
"I don't think its nothing. Maybe you should tell me about it love." She said, running a hand up his leg. Draco swallowed and breathed out heavily.  
  
"Its nothing." He answered her, his voice strained but warm. How could he stay mad when she called him love, or better yet had her hand conveniently searching up his leg?  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed his lips softly. She leaned back and breathed out happily, looking back out the window.  
  
"I love being with you Draco." She told him. He couldn't help it. The dopey grin slapped its self on his face before he could help it.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, leaning towards her. "I love being with you too." He kissed her neck and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her into his sculpted body. Ginny giggled happily and leaned into him.  
  
Slowly the carriage stopped and Draco got out opening the door for her. He held up his arm for her, but she jumped out at him, causing him to fall back on to the fall leaves. She laughed joyously and kissed his lips and getting up.  
  
"Bbbrr! Its chilly!" She mumbled as she helped him up. He tried not to smile as he grabbed her cloak out of the carriage and put it around her.  
  
"Ready for the best breakfast ever?!" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and let him lead her into a restaurant called 'Honey's Home'cookin' House'.  
  
.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen her. She might be going by her maiden name, Ginevra Weasley." A black haired man asked the bar tender.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I have told you already, I have seen no woman going by the name of Ginevra Weasley in my bar, nor did I see her pass threw." Tom the bar tender told him.  
  
Harry nodded and sighed. He had been searching for Ginny for weeks trying to find her. Her husband had asked him to please help, and he couldn't say no. He loved Ginny so much, he hated to see this happen to her.  
  
'She was kidnapped Harry..from our home by some person. She was going to have our first child!! She was pregnant!' He had cried. Harry had nodded sympathetically and made to help.  
  
Harry walked back over to the dark haired husband and handed him another bottle of fire whiskey.  
  
"He didn't see her." Harry told him. The man's eyes glowed furiously.  
  
"My money is missing Harry, half of it. Who ever kidnapped her took her threw here and into Gringots. There is no other way since we checked the floo network!!" He yelled at Harry.  
  
"I know. Look, why don't you just go and grab something to eat, and I'll ask a few of the regulars again before they get drunk." Harry suggested.  
  
The black haired husband stood and shook Harry's hand before leaving the Leaky Caldron. He walked out the back brick opening and into Diagon Alley.  
  
The streets were full of people bustling around doing early Christmas shopping for the sales. He peeped into the window his favorite place to eat, it was full. He angrily marched on, every restaurant was full of people chatting and eating. The wizard walked to the out skirts of Diagon Alley where the roads where and stopped at the last restaurant. 'Honey's Home'cookin' House', and opened the door.  
  
Immediately he heard her laugh and looked around, hiding behind a large boisterous man. There she was. His Princess his Ginevra, was sitting at a table with a tall blonde thug.  
  
He watched as the Blonde smiled at her making vast movements with his hands telling a story. Princess laughed merrily and held her stomach trying to calm down. He studied her stomach; it wasn't any bigger than when he left.  
  
Blondey laughed a little and laid his hand on the table reaching for hers. She leaned onto the table and placed her hand in his.  
  
His blood seethed. How dare this blonde seduce his careless wife!! How dare she sit there and allow it. He watched angrily as they ate their food, the blonde pointing to the food and laughing, his princess joining in on the joke.  
  
He stared at the blonde man. Who the hell was he? He looked so familiar. Then it hit him. Draco Malfoy, the deatheater that had been released from Azkaban recently.  
  
The boy from school that tormented him, and was always trying to get his princess, the boy had grown now and had finally done it, he had stolen his Ginevra.  
  
He walked slowly out of the restaurant and began searching for a fireplace. A plan was already cooking in his head. He would get his Princess back.  
  
A/N- DUN DUN DUN! Lol. :) Give me a shout! :) -Melissa-  
  
AnniBug- Thank you! Read up at the VERY top where I explain myself and Draco's emotions. :) I'm glad you liked it! :) Thanks so much!  
  
jen-6089- Thanks!! I would never forgetcha love! :) As long as you review, I will reply! I'm glad your such a faithful reviewer! Maybe I'll have to do something nice for you.. Hey, wouldn't you like to know who the husband is? Email me and I'll tell you.  
  
marvindamartian- Thank you even through out the meanness of your review, I know you love me.  
  
KapOfDaPipers- Thanks! Of course she lets him. :) And yeah she is nervous, me too seeing as that was my first scene like that.  
  
Americasweetie- Thank you! Here ya are, a quick updaters.  
  
Emmy Hart- Thanks! IM me away! :)  
  
mixed - Thank you! BOO WHO! I cant handle a cliffe! ;)  
  
Kyra4 - Thanks! Yeah, guys and their bad habits. I have to live w/ 3 guys. Gr.  
  
Bladefanatic - Thank you! runs from stick I love you?  
  
jewels03 - Thanks! THANKS! THANKS! I'm glad you think I'm brill...but I'm really not! :) but thanks! You made me feel smart!  
  
lavieenrose78- Thank you! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! :) Please keep reviewing love! See, you have to wait until the big catastophe. :) I promise, loads of conflict.  
  
Akasha Ravensong- Thanks! I love your reviews! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Ginny smiled at Draco told his tale of the forgotten eggs.  
  
"..So I was in the kitchen and out of no where, bloody no where I tell you, the eggs ignited and BOOM flames were going madly out of control. It was not my fault that they combusted like that! Stop laughing you git!" Draco said and smiled at her.  
  
He laid his hand on the table moving his water glass nervously, not being used to speaking so freely. She seemed to think this was an invitation at public display at affection, and grabbed his hand firmly.  
  
Soon enough the waiter came placing a large amount of food pilled on plates, on the table. He gently pulled his hands from hers, picking up his fork.  
  
Ginny grinned and picked up her fork eating the eggs. Draco smiled and pointed to his eggs.  
  
"They must have a fire proof skillet or something I swear; perfect eggs and sausages." Draco smiled picking up his fork as well and taking a bite of eggs.  
  
Ginny laughed loudly and continued eating happily.  
  
Draco watched her eat daintily and dignified. She would fit in perfectly at a fancy restaurant.  
  
"Stop staring at me while I eat, it unnerves me." Ginny whispered seriously.  
  
"Finally I get the pet peeve. You probably already know all of mine already." Draco spat coldly, thinking of the journal. Ginny pointed her fork with a sausage stabbed at the end.  
  
"You're about as moody as a teenage girl in a 'crisis'." Draco looked clearly appalled.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said in a low voice.  
  
"One moment you're happy, then you're cold and distant, then you're cuddly, and now you're in denial; it's very entertaining to say the least." Ginny told him eating her sausage.  
  
"Well then!" Draco said drawling himself up, "I'm pleased to entertain you Ms. Weasley."  
  
Ginny looked at him warily.  
  
"I'm in denial, sure. Look who it's coming from." Draco muttered to his eggs.  
  
...  
  
Soon afterwards Draco and Ginny made their way back to Draco's house; completely oblivious to the eyes of a person following them carefully from the shadows.  
  
Draco stepped into the house noticing all of the windows open. He looked over to Ginny and scowled.  
  
"CLOSE ALL THE WINDOWS!" He screamed into the house. He walked over to the nearest one, the eyes of a man outside in the garden tailing him. Draco went to close it but noticed a wizard a bit down the hall from him with a camera.  
  
Draco flipped out his wand too quickly to be seen, stupefying the man. His fluidly rapid movements did not go unnoticed by the watchful eyes out the window.  
  
Ginny gasped and walked over to the stupefied man and bent down. She looked over to Draco's smirking face.  
  
"Geeze, you big dunderhead! Did you have to stun him!? He was only-"  
  
"Intruding into my house unwanted and uninvited, trying to find something to put me back into Azkaban. I'd kill him before I went back there." Draco had turned cold, dark, and distant in a few moments.  
  
The watchful eyes took this in and slowly backed off of the Malfoy property. He would just have to get his wife else how.  
  
"FIGUROUSO!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, immediately after all of the windows snapped shut and locked. Ginny looked over to Draco.  
  
"It's a code," was all he would allow. Ginny looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Is it some kind of secret?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco whispered curtly. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she suddenly felt very small. Maybe it only was a quick fuck.  
  
"M-master, all of the windows are secure." An elf said as it approached Draco.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a very angry Weasley.  
  
"Good, thank you. Run a bath in my tub, hot water. I want fresh flowers and sheets." Ginny told the elf stepping in front of Draco. He looked at her astonished. He was the master of this house.  
  
The elf nodded and popped out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said for the second time that day.  
  
"Yes, you're excused." Ginny spat at him in a cold voice stepping over the Daily Prophet's reporter and starting up the stairs.  
  
"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" Draco yelled after her.  
  
"Oh just Fuck off Malfoy." Ginny muttered loudly at him.  
  
"JUST fuck off? Fuck off? What the devil's gotten up your arse?" Draco called out.  
  
"I can tell you who it WON'T be." Ginny insinuated.  
  
Angrily she stomped up the stairs, slamming her door shut. She was tiered of being herself. It was time to be someone else. She walked into her bathroom leaning her head down with her arms outstretched on the counter top. Breathing heavily she looked up and into the mirror.  
  
A girl with dark brown eyes, red face, and a long mop of hair looked back at her. She sighed. Looking like this was not her fancy. Slowly she looked under the sink pulling out a beauty care box. Ginny pulled the scissors out and looked at her long waist length hair. No, this wasn't the way to get rid of it. She would wait until she went to Diagon Alley or somewhere like that.  
  
Sighing she went to her tub, slipping out of her clothes and into the hot bath water.  
  
"Hannah?" She called.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Malfoy? How Hannah cans help you?" her large brimmed eyes stared intently at Ginny.  
  
"Please, if you wouldn't mind, fetch me the journal in my room. It's a black hard cover book."  
  
The elf held the book in her hand and gave it to Ginny, then left. Ginny sighed at the book and began read.  
  
'Things have changed. No longer do they beat me once a day, but now they beat me from morning to night, they Crucio me until I pass out, then when I wake they start it again. I have the feeling that something outside of this hellhole has happened. Something too big to imagine, and now, they have to find him.  
  
I don't call out anymore, and I don't talk. I just stare at the wall and write. While they beat me I sing in my mind; The Strike by the Weird Sisters. It was a big song while I was out in that world.  
  
I laugh at myself nowadays; falling in love with Ginevra Weasley indeed. That's not all that bad, but I barely know her, and seeing as it's been almost 2 years, I know the life she leads.  
  
She is married with a tall strong man that protects her from evil and loves her deeply. She has at LEAST twelve kids and each have flaming red hair. She sits in her big house that looks ridiculous and smiles out of the window watching her kids fight and play. She'll think back on our kiss and laugh at how stupid she was to kiss a death eater.  
  
I now share a room with a man that babbles in his sleep about his wife Mary. I find it enjoyable to listen at night, as I don't sleep anymore. The beds creak and smell of rotten corpses and blood.  
  
He mumbles about vacations and her body. I just stare off pretending I don't hear. Unlike me, this man is actually guilty, as most the times he is mumbling about killing muggles and mudbloods.  
  
The more I think about this place, the more I want to die. I have thought about telling them I raped a child just for the hope that they would kill me. But every time I go to speak it, I cannot bring myself to say it. As amazing as it might be, I think about having kids of my own one-day; with flaming red hair. But I'm stuck here and I can't bring myself to let my nonexistent kids down.  
  
Flaming red hair, see how crazy I have become?? I have spent so much time here, that all I can think of is that kiss. I am so utterly alone but I wish for so much more.  
  
I want a life, kids, a family, but I am stuck in this..NEVERENDING HELL.  
  
Maybe I haven't made my point completely clear. The room in which they stuck me in, it's a five by five CELL. There is no window, no fresh air, just a bunk bed up against one wall that comes two feet out. There is no toilet, sink or any type of cleaning means. There are no sheets, just mattress with bloodstains and springs sticking out of it. The floor is dirt and dried blood. There is no door, just a hole in the wall that emits very little light in, as they transfigure a door when they come to get you.  
  
Speaking of which, they haven't come at all today, that is why I am writing. I feel the magic around me, and I know there is something-big going on. Let me hope it helps my situation.  
  
Now that I think on it, it doesn't matter any more. If I die, no one will care. I would be murdered and locked back in my cell until my bones decayed and no one would care to know.  
  
I laugh at this. Dumbledore, I blame you, you insufferable git. This is your entire fault. If only.  
  
Oh the irony, standing before me, is the wizard him self, Dumbledore. He's talking but I will not acknowledge him.  
  
"Draco, I need your writings." He tells me, as if I would let him hold you. The nerve of him even asking for-'  
  
Ginny held her breath at she continued reading, a line as if his book had been snatched was drawn on the page. She flipped it and started reading again anxiously.  
  
'I cannot believe the nerve of that OLD GOONE! He STOLE you from my very clasp, you, the only thing I have left, and then he READ YOU in front of me.  
  
He then got up and taking me with him. He handed me my wand and told me that I was free to go, no charges following me.  
  
I stared at him uncertain, and he just smiled weakly and said,  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I am so very sorry, and if I could take your entire pain away son, I would. But I can't. Draco, you are not as alone as you think..I am here and I will always be here. As for Ginevra Weasley, you may not ever have those flaming red headed kids, but I'm positive she loved you at some point. I am.." Here he let a tear escape his dim blue eyes. "So sorry I didn't notice that I didn't see what was going on under my very nose. I, I could not believe you. I believed you a guilty man without even reading into things. Please, you must forgive me."  
  
He fell to his knees and I felt hatred flow threw my veins. How could he ask this of me? I wondered, but after a while, I answered speaking for the first time in months.  
  
"It is not my way or place to forgive you. I am not Draco Malfoy anymore, that boy you sent off to Azkaban is not me. He had nothing just as I have today.. No wait.. He did have one thing that I do not. He had hope; a hope of a better life than I have now; one that you so kindly ruined. Maybe one day I will forgive you, but not today. Leave me here to die then Albus. I have nothing to live for."  
  
He raised his eyes to mine and said.  
  
"But you have everything." He got up from the ground and took me with him, out of the building, and onto a bus, and onto a boat, then we floo-ed to Diagon Alley. Once we got there, he took me to Muggle London. I didn't care too much as he transfigured my rags into fine muggle style clothes.  
  
I knew what I looked like, dirty and longhaired. He cast a cleaning spell on me, and took me into a hair shop. They asked me how I wanted my haircut and I just looked over at Dumbledore. He smiled and laughed, I guess I didn't look too happy.  
  
I explained how my hair was to look and she cut it. I don't know what the lady's name was, but she was kind to me and didn't ask anything as she snipped my hair off. I watched until all my hair was on the floor and she was done. Then, she shaved my slight beard off, leaving me a clean, fine cut person. I looked in the mirror at my appearance surprised.  
  
My long blond hair that had grown down to my middle back was gone, leaving the hair style I wore my whole life, styled back with gel. Then my face scarred but still perfectly proportioned. The same strong jaw and gray eyes stared back at me as they had many nights before. It was unsettling, as I touched my smooth skin.  
  
The lady that had done it seemed to think so too, as she asked for my number. I just winked with a smirk on my face and pecked her cheek to say my thanks. Dumbledore paid her a fifty, which I'm sure was too much as the lady looked shocked. I nodded at him and waited outside the shop, as he came out with me.  
  
He then took me to a muggle food place, and I ate a steak, mashed potatoes, and sweet rolls with butter, green beans, and apple pie for dessert. I remember looking up and seeing Dumbledore looking absolutely sad. It didn't bother me at the time, but now it does. He really didn't mean to fuck up my life.  
  
So as we left the food place he took me to a hotel and ordered a room. He paid for everything, full service, and gave them an address to mail any extra cost to. He told them I was to stay as long as I wanted. He paid for a week.  
  
That is where I am now; in a muggle hotel room. It's huge, with three bedrooms, a full size kitchen with stocked fridge, four baths, a machine of some sort with something called Tide, a balcony, a dinning room, and a room with a black box and couches. I played with the black box, and it turned out to be a TV, with many shows. I watched it for a bit, the news. It was dreadfully boring until they spoke of a large fight that happened in a town called Carrie.  
  
I remembered from my younger years it was a town near Hogwarts and was very distressed. Then if flashed a picture of Harry Potter, looking very nervous; guess he isn't the camera type. I turned up the volume and listened, leaning farther back in the couch.  
  
"Hello London, This is Julia Brandon. Today there was a massive explosion over in Carrie, We have a witness, Henry Ponger," A reporter said gesturing towards Potter.  
  
"Harry Potter, maim." He interrupted looking at the blonde as if he had repeated this more than once. She looked annoyed but nodded.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said very clearly and venomously, "can you tell us what happened here?" She asked waving towards the demolished town.  
  
"There was an earthquake, it shook everything down and this is all we have left. There are a lot of deaths maim," he paused, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek dramatically, "and there was nothing we could do. We fought it our hardest." The lady nodded and went to ask him another question, but I cut off the TV. Figures, Potter would be a drama queen.  
  
No wonder Dumbledore came to get me though, Voldemort was dead. There was no chance of me following the old crusty man if he wasn't there. I'm tired now. I'll finish this latter.  
  
-D.M.-'  
  
Ginny put the book down on the closed toilet seat, frowning considerably. Her bath had gone cold and she was still tense.  
  
'So Dumbledore had gone to get him, he didn't want to stay but didn't want to go, he lived in muggle London for a bit, and was out the same day Voldemort was brought down.' She thought to herself sighing. She would never get him, never be able to understand the way in which his mind connected things.  
  
A loud tapping at the bathroom window urrputed her thoughts and she stood the let the owl in.  
  
A/N- Next chapter..uh.. I dunno what I'll do but I think it could be better than this chapter. :) I hate fill in chapters. But this had to be done.  
  
Akasha Ravensong- Thanks! Cliffies, simply for the fun of reviews that we get of course.  
  
KapOfDaPipers- Thanks! Harry is NOT her husband dear. Harry is helping her husband find Ginny because he doesn't know that the husband is an abuser.  
  
AnniBug- Thanks! Oh my, the first..scene like that is so. Yes, very nerve racking. :) Later!  
  
Americasweetie- Thanks! This is a Draco Ginny fic, so they will naturally stay together. :) tee hee hee!  
  
lavenderab- Thanks! :) You will find out VERY soon who the husband is. It wont be to long. The nineth or tenth chapter.  
  
Mariz- Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Vanilla Twist- Thanks for your review you LAZY BUM! AHAHAHHAHHA! insert smiley  
  
Jennifer13- Thanks! Now Jenny, don't get too excited on me! ;) It's not Harry, Neville or anybody that would upset you too badly. By the way..who is Justin? :)  
  
Oliver – Thanks, but that's Maim to you. No Sir here.  
  
Kyra4- Thanks! Lol you thought this was going to be an action scene? Sorry love! Wait just a bit longer! I promise its coming.  
  
Sammie Tonks- Thanks! Yes, they express then I have to go make them moody again. Don't you just love me? ;)  
  
Blue Rain1- Thanks! Glad you like! I'm not that mean though.  
  
Grumpy1- Thanks! Hehe! I love when you want to say something but your left speechless! Thanks love!  
  
Elenya1- Thanks! smiles yes, they were getting along nicely.  
  
Metnal Porblem- Thanks! Now honestly, do you think I would write a story where the abusive husband got Ginny back!?  
  
beccanick- Thanks so much! :)  
  
aquamarineangel1- Thanks! I'm glad you like this hunka junk! :)  
  
SicDreamsInc- Thanks! Wow, you waited a LONG behind time! :)  
  
Neca- Thanks! :)  
  
jen-6089- Thanks! YOU ROCK MY OTHER SOCKS OFF! :) Hehe. I just put them in order of who reviewed first, to last! :)  
  
WhiteRosePetal- Thanks! Remember its Draco Ginny! :) I wouldn't let that happen completely.  
  
Shellbert- Thanks! Wow, I hate explaining, but for you, I will. Harry is helping Ginny's husband find her because he doesn't know that she is being abused. He is worried that she hasn't been writing but shoves it off as her being busy and maybe being pregnant, you know all those things that happen in marriages. So he worries but doesn't really think twice on it. When she goes missing, however, he is very worried and pushes any thoughts of Ginny's husband being controlling out of his mind. So Harry is helping find Ginny with Ginny's husband because he is worried about Ginny and loves her in a brotherly way. :) There ya are! Feel free to ask n e questions. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Ginny looked at the owl curiously as she took the dark red envelope, addressed "Ginevra Weasley". She smiled broadly and opened it, dunking her head under the cool water.  
  
"GINEVRA WEASLEY! YOU GET HOME RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE US ALL WORRIED! RON DOESN'T SLEEP, HARRY IS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU NIGHT AND DAY, AND YOUR DEAR HUSBAND, FREATING THAT SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU GET HOME RIGHT NOW! THE CLOCK SAYS SAFE, SO YOU BETTER STOP HIDDING AND GET YOUR ARSE BACK HOME! NOW!" Ginny heard the screaming threw the water and her smile immediately turned into a frown.  
  
When the yelling stopped Ginny poked her head out of the water in time to see the howler shred into pieces. She had always thought they were hilarious until now. She sighed and stepped out of the tub and dried off.  
  
After she was dressed into her night clothes, she lay on her bed restlessly awake. A tapping at her window diverted her attention and she got up to answer her window. When she saw the bird her breath caught her throat and she stepped back as it went to bite her angrily.  
  
It flew around the room as she ducked and ran, screaming trying to avoid its painful pecks.  
  
......  
  
Draco angrily growled at Ginny. Didn't she see that he couldn't go back? That Azkaban would kill him. No, she only thought about herself, or rather people she didn't know like the reporter.  
  
He looked back to the reporter, snatching the camera and searching threw the reporters clothes. He found the man had taken at least 20 of his books, shrinking them to his pocket. Draco thanked Merlin that Ginny had his journal.  
  
Who knows what the sneaky reporter would have done with it. Draco then enervated the confused man.  
  
"Ergh." The man on the floor moaned, looking around, his eyes settling on Draco's shinned black dress shoes. His eyes slowly traveled up to Draco's glaring face.  
  
"Hello Sir, you must be Draco Malfoy?" He asked as he stood from the floor extending his hand. Draco crossed his arms, raised his left eyebrow, and looked at the man's extended hand. "Ok. I'm Robert Timing, reporter for the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Seems your timing is off." Draco spat and gave the camera to an elf that was putting the books back.  
  
"I can explain." Robert began.  
  
"No, I don't think you can."  
  
"I was sent by Dumbledore. I went to Hogwarts with you, and so he thought that if I did a story in the Prophet, it might help your case." Robert told him pleadingly.  
  
"I never saw you at Hogwarts." Draco said his voice rising.  
  
"I was a year behind you."  
  
"Name three people from your class, and tell me a little about each one then." Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There was Collin Crevvey; he went around following Harry Potter all the time taking pictures of him. He works for the Prophet now too and is still taking pictures of people, even Harry at times. Then there was Luna Lovegood; she was insanely weird and would always wear that growling hat at Gryffindor games. Her only friend it seemed like was Ginevra Weasley," Draco stopped breathing and listened harder.  
  
"So I became her friend and boyfriend later. You even teased me about it and pushed me into the lake. Oh and last, Ginevra Weasley. What a beauty she was! She stopped fawning over Potter in her fourth year and started talking more. That girl had guts, as one time when you were playing on the pitch, and she hexed you. You fell from your broom and she levitated you just before you hit the ground. Then right when you were only a foot from the ground she let the charm up, and you fell flat on your back. Remember that? But that wasn't as bad as the time that she hexed Snape's hair purple. She had guts alright. I still don't get why she went out with-" he paused as a loud sound blasted threw the house.  
  
Someone was yelling but the words couldn't be made out.  
  
"You wait right here," Draco went to go up the stairs but paused. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"I do Mr. Malfoy." Robert answered. Draco smirked and stupefied him.  
  
Draco ran up the stairs and stopped outside her door. It was quite and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to enter into her sanctuary, the one place he had only went in a few times, and avoided.  
  
After a while he sat down leaning his back against the opposite wall.  
  
"What are you doing to me Ginevra Weasley?" Draco whispered into the hallway.  
  
'All these feelings for her, and she doesn't return them. Your weak, letting your pride be wounded. You don't like her. You don't want her in your house; you're going to make her leave. She makes you weak, and she questions you. She's too close. Send her home.' His father's voice filled his head and Draco took in a deep breath, leaning his head against the wall.  
  
"I'll never be as weak as you father." Draco said aloud in the hall. It softly echoed down the hall and Draco smirked. He wouldn't be like his father. His father was weak, not him. His father was insecure, and he was working on not being so.  
  
Draco let out a deep breath and sat in the hall silently. The silence was quickly broken as a screeching owl, and screaming of a girl filled the hall. Draco jumped up and opened her bedroom door looking at the havoc. The owl was chasing Ginny across the room, pecking at her as she ran and dived under the bed. Draco drew his wand out and stupefied the bird, which fell to the floor in an odd position.  
  
"Ginevra?" Draco called out. He watched as her head popped out from under the bed.  
  
"Oh, it's only you." She looked relieved. He raised an eye brow and walked over to her offering her a hand off of the floor. She took it and allowed him to pull her up and close to him.  
  
Draco reached his hand out, wiping the blood off of her cheek. Ginny closed her watering eyes and leaned into his gentle touch. Draco dropped his touch and pulled out a white linen handkerchief, wiping the blood off and placing it in her hand. He stepped back from her and placed his hands in his pockets walking over to the evil looking owl.  
  
"Are you alright Ginevra?" Draco asked.  
  
"I told you my name is Ginny, and I meant it. Yes, I will be fine." Ginny answered pushing the once white hanky to her cheek.  
  
Draco bent down and pulled the letter out of the owl's tight gripped claw. He straightened it out and read the address aloud.  
  
"'To my Dearest Ginevra,'" Draco gave a chuckle, "See, if you were my dearest, I wouldn't send a psychotic owl to attack you. Maybe I'm doing something wrong."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco wide eyed. She reran the words in her head, 'If you were my dearest, Maybe I'm doing something wrong..'  
  
"What are you saying Draco?" Ginny asked looking at his body and meeting his eyes again.  
  
"I'm saying you have a letter right here in my hand and I will be forced to open it if you don't take it from my hands immediately." Draco said looking at her as if she were a child. Ginny looked at the letter and slowly took it.  
  
"Draco, please, would you wait until I finish reading it before you go?" Ginny asked. Draco gave a dramatic sigh and sat on her large over sized chair.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny sat down on her bed and opened the letter.  
  
"Who's it from?" Draco asked.  
  
"My husband." Ginny whispered looking at the letter. Draco was intrigued, he leaned forward and was about to get up.  
  
"Stay there." Ginny said still reading the letter.  
  
'My Dearest Ginevra,  
  
I know this finds you well. I have been wondering were you might be for sometime. What a bad girl you are to trick me and sneak off with that blonde man, Malfoy. You will be punished along with him.'  
  
Ginny winced and Draco stood taking the letter from her and reading it.  
  
"What is this guy's deal? I really just do not understand." Draco said reading the letter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He didn't sign his name." Draco said winking at her. Ginny gave him a glare and snatched the letter back.  
  
"Ginevra-"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Ginny, you have my thoughts from my journal and yet I know none of your own thoughts. It's unfair for one to know so much about one person and the other left curious." Draco sat back into the chair and crossed his arms waiting.  
  
"Well then.. Ask a question and I will answer it to the best that I can." Ginny sighed and crumpled the letter sitting on her bed.  
  
"Why are you here still?" He asked looking at her face.  
  
"I like the food." Ginny laughed at he scowled. "No, really, I have no where else to go, and now that he found me.."  
  
"You will not leave. He would find you quicker, plus, I'm adding wards where he won't be able to come near you." Draco explained as Ginny nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny whispered ashamed.  
  
"You're welcome." Draco said standing from the chair and standing in front of her.  
  
He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. Slowly he leaned down touching his lips lightly to hers. Ginny smiled as he pulled back from her, his breathing uneven.  
  
"I never thought you would be so," Ginny paused thinking.  
  
"What Weasley?!" Draco spat angrily stepping back.  
  
"Gentle." Ginny answered simply. Draco smirked at her and winked.  
  
"Oh yes, very." He said sarcastically. He looked at her and all his anger faded and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Draco, I think I need to leave." Ginny told him looking down. Draco felt his heart ach and he put a hand to it. Ginny looked up at his pained face.  
  
"Why?" He said looking more than upset.  
  
"I..I can't put you in any more danger. You have done so much to help me and all I have done is become a nuisance. I do not think I can allow myself to burden you any longer."  
  
"If you were a burden you would be on your arse in the street. I said you would stay here." Draco told her. Ginny nodded. "Who is your husband?"  
  
"Draco, I don't think I am ready to tell you. Please, just give me time." Ginny said weary.  
  
"What does he look like?" Draco rose and eyebrow watching as she put her head in her hands.  
  
"I won't play this game."  
  
"Does he look.. Anything like me?" Draco quickly looked away.  
  
Ginny looked over at his red face. Is this what was bothering him? That she might only be with him because he looked like her husband.  
  
"No Draco, he looks nothing like you. He has dark hair and dark eyes. He's taller than me, shorter than you and has a wicked bad temper." Ginny answered. She watched as he sighed in relief. If she had not been watching she was positive she wouldn't have known.  
  
"Do you still have my journal?" Draco said switching the topic.  
  
"I do." Ginny was mentally slapping herself for not putting it away. She glanced at the bathroom door to see if it was shut, as it wasn't. Draco's eyes followed hers, settling on the bathroom door.  
  
"So, its in there then?" He stood and walked into the bathroom. On the counter was a pair of scissors and on the toilet his journal. He smiled and picked it up.  
  
"I haven't finished." Ginny told him, watching as he walked back into the room.  
  
"What was the last thing you read?" He opened the journal flipping at the pages. Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry just came on the TV in the muggle hotel you were staying in. You were tired and said you would continue again." Ginny blushed and looked at everything but Draco's face. He turned the page a couple times and began reading.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm lost in this spacey hotel room. For," Draco paused in his reading and muttered the next word, "fucks sake why is the only thing interesting in this place a TV. Give me my potions books hell any book, it would be better than thinking of her, of Ginevra Weasley."  
  
Draco frowned as his voice squeaked while he read the last sentence. He suddenly remembered how much he had written about her. As if he ever forgot his girl, waiting for him where the orchids bloom in the summer's sun, no, he would never forget. He closed his eyes and the book.  
  
"Ginny, these are personal thoughts. Personal memories. What are you looking for in them?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer as she stared at him.  
  
"Well?!" He said getting angry.  
  
"Just keep reading." She answered. Draco looked at her angrily. How dare she request that of him? Draco opened the book and continued.  
  
"Its not like we ever even got along, exclude a few good times, but she's what I think about the most. It's like she's screaming inside my head. I wish I knew what she was doing, what she was thinking about, and if it was me. I can't stop thinking of that kiss. It was so innocent." Draco stopped reading as Ginny interrupted.  
  
"What was it about that kiss Draco, it was so simple yet it kept you alive for so long." Ginny asked standing and walking over to him. She carefully sat down on the chairs autumn, watching him.  
  
"It was just that. Such a simple careless action. I have never had a person care fore me Ginny. Then there you came, looking after me, even kissing my cheek and wishing me good luck." Draco said unabashedly.  
  
Ginny leaned forward and kissed his lips hardly, pulling back too quickly for Draco's taste.  
  
"I do not think I could say what I feel." Ginny told him. He grinned at her and nodded.  
  
"I do not think I could say what I feel, either." Draco said. Ginny looked at his handsome face sadly.  
  
"I don't know how to let you in." Ginny whispered. Draco thought his heart would melt.  
  
"We have the same problems." He whispered back. Ginny smiled and raised an eyebrow. Draco noted his habits rubbing off on her. "Yes?"  
  
"Where's that reporter?"  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment before remembering. He jumped up and widened his eyes.  
  
"Whoops. Must have forgotten about him." Draco said trailing off as he walked to her bedroom door. Ginny stood and walked with him, leaving the journal she had taken from his hands on the autumn.  
  
"So who is the reporter anyway?" Ginny asked. Draco shot her a side glance.  
  
"Robert Timing." Ginny let out a squeal and ran down the stairs leaving Draco behind.  
  
"THAT'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!!" She screamed as she ran.  
  
"WAIT!" He yelled after her. Draco yanked his wand out and stupefied her and quickly levitated her back up to him. "Enervate."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! If you EVER stupefy me again, I'll BEAT YOUR-" Draco's hand slapped over her mouth.  
  
"Miss Ginevra Weasley, you were about to expose your where-abouts to a reporter." Draco told her. "Then that reporter would have told the press who would tell Harry bloody Potter. Bad move."  
  
Ginny turned a deep scarlet and calmed. She quickly muttered a Thank you and headed back to her room.  
  
Draco sighed as he watched her walking back to her room, her hips swaying beautifully as she walked. He leaned back as she turned a corner tripping. Draco landed on his backside and grimaced. When he fell for someone, he fell hard.  
  
A/n- Two more chapters and you find out who HE is. Calm down! Hehe.  
  
Americasweetie- Thanks! Here ya go! You know what? I just realized that you review EVERY chapter! Thanks! That means a lot to me! I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker for you.  
  
Grumpy1-Thank you! I love chocolates! Yeah, Draco wanting those "red haired kids" is a bit much.. OH WELL! Hehe. Thanks!  
  
Emmy Hart- Thanks! I sent you an email about my update, but AOL doesn't let my emails get through to you! Sorry love!  
  
Akasha Ravensong-Thank you! I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reviewing continually. :) It makes me feel special! Thanks!  
  
Kyra4- Thanks! You're a mind reader. Always stealing my plot glory! Goodness! ;)  
  
jen-6089-Thank you! WoW! I have a lot of faithful reviewers. I'm glad your on of them.  
  
Jennifer13- Thanks! Who knows bout Draco! ;) He's worse than me. Its not Justin, Neville, or Collin.  
  
Ray -Thank you for your very kind review. I am so glad you noticed my typing errors! Sometimes I can be such a silly little blonde! knocks on head Hello right!? So anyways, I know a lot of other great stories written by MochaButterfly. So just look her up! She's GREAT with grammar and all that confusing stuff over my pretty little blonde head. giggle Thanks again!  
  
lavieenrose78- Thanks! Give me time love!  
  
jewels03-Thank you! Sorry it took so long! I'll hurry!  
  
AnniBug- Thanks! Ginny opened the windows after Draco caught the pan on fire. Remember? Yeah, she's comfy! :) THANKS! :) :)  
  
Fedilia-Thank you! Harry only thinks of Ginny as a sister. Sorry if you wanted other wise!  
  
Rainpuddle- Thanks! No no no. Harry wasn't the one that caught them in the restaurant! It was Ginny's husband. Ginny's husband has dark hair too! Sorry I confused you!  
  
zeldagrl436-Thank you! Here you are!  
  
Vanilla Twist- Thanks you lazy friend of mine which is a bum.  
  
KapOfDaPipers-Thank you! SH! It's a secret!  
  
Shellbert- Thanks! Any questions are welcome! :) Thanks!  
  
Blue Rain1-Thank you! :)  
  
mixed- Thanks! :) Boy, that's a nice color hair YOU have. laughing Hehe. SH!  
  
WhiteRosePetaL-Thank you! Things will happen. Yeah, I'm a bad speller too!  
  
Neca- Thanks for the review!  
  
SickGirl42-Thank you! I think the secret to writing a story, is having to live most of it first.  
  
BITE Me xXx 89- Thanks! Glad you like it  
  
Sailor Catastrophe -Thank you! :) Why did you move? Who's in the hospital!? Are you alright love?!  
  
Tara-Yo- Thanks! Wait a bit longer! Thanks!  
  
Happigolucki616-Thank you! Yeah, I love the cell scenes. :) Hehe.  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN- Thanks! Well, tell me what you thought about the letters.  
  
Review guys! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I highly recommend downloading or listening to Dashboard Confessional-This Ruined Puzzle. I use their song in this chapter, and would like to say I do not own it, and am simply using it.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Stupid idiotic fucking stairs, always moving so you trip!" Draco muttered angrily to himself. He almost smiled when he remembered he wasn't at Hogwarts, leaving him no excuse to trip on stairs. Then again, I said almost.  
  
"Enervate." He said pointing his Dragons Heartstring wand at the reporter, whom was lying stiffly on the entrance floor.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin! I thought you were never going to come back. I was so scared." Robert the reporter sighed in relief as he stood from the hard cold floor. He patted imaginary dust off of his robes and looked at Draco.  
  
"Yes Ralph. You were scared out of your knickers. We have established that." Draco said with a lazy sigh. "Shall we finish our previous conversation from earlier in my office? Good."  
  
Robert huffed at Draco's rudeness.  
  
"Of all the nerve! Bloody prat knows my name is Robert." He muttered to himself. Draco smirked as he overheard him.  
  
"Hannah!" Draco bellowed out, not quiet reaching a yell.  
  
"Yes?" Hannah the house elf asked.  
  
"Tea." Draco said giving the elf a light measuring kick.  
  
He led Robert into another of his many offices, but not the one that he had taken Ginevra in. Robert followed, looking around, taking in the riches of Malfoy Manor. Draco's smirk broadened as he opened the door to his office, leading Robert in.  
  
"Richard, please, have a seat." Draco said sitting in his own large backed chair. "Not literally. I would hate to have to fish things from your thieving pockets again."  
  
Robert sat down scowling at Draco. He winced and shifted positions not able to get comfortable in his low back small chair. Draco smirked and raised his left eye brow.  
  
"Shall we continue? Speak boy."  
  
"First off DALE, MY NAME IS ROBERT!" Robert yelled red faced. Draco waved him off carelessly.  
  
"Yes, fine, whatever you say Roger. Just calm down before I have to hex you." Draco opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a book. "Begin your questions, I was under the impression you were a reporter."  
  
"That I am Dale. That I am." Robert said pulling out his notepad from his pocket. He looked up only to find Draco pointing his wand in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight Ricky. This is MY home; I know every room and every secret passage. Maybe you didn't investigate Malfoy Palace before you came, or you would watch your tongue. Have you heard of our vast catacombs that run under your very feet, leading on for several miles? It would be very hard to find you if somehow you were to get lost. Do we have an understanding Rufus?" Draco hissed at him. His face was hard and cold. His eyes stared unforgiving at Robert.  
  
"Yes sir. I think we do." Robert whispered quietly. Draco half grinned and pocketed his wand.  
  
"Good! Would you like some tea then?" Draco poured two cups not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Robert said taking the tea with a shaking hand. Draco smirked and gestured towards the sugar and creamer.  
  
"Help yourself." He said as he picked up a crumpet.  
  
"Thank you sir." Robert muttered at he fixed his tea to his liking.  
  
"It is my manners Russell." Robert gave Draco a glare but said nothing.  
  
Robert leaned back into his chair and pulled out his quill and ink. He laid them onto the desk's top next to his tea as he began searching for his glasses.  
  
"When did you get back from-" Robert stopped and shifted uneasily in his seat.  
  
"From Azkaban? I do not remember when I got out, I don't remember a lot. It is not an experience I would put on a calendar so it could be remembered." Draco answered as he opened the book and began to read.  
  
"Right." Robert said as he began writing.  
  
"Are you questioning me Ryan?" Draco said lowering the book and glaring.  
  
"No sir simply agreeing with you." Robert said, clearly annoyed at Draco. "Why were you put into Azkaban?"  
  
"Why is anyone put into Azkaban?" Draco retorted as he grabbed another crumpet and sipping his tea happily.  
  
"Good point, sir." Robert said clenching his teeth. "What were you doing the day you were taken to Azkaban?"  
  
"I went through a lot of different modes of muggle transportation; they didn't want to put me near anything magical." Draco took an elegant sip of his tea and continued reading.  
  
"Yes, how interesting. Tell me why you were arrested." Robert looked at Draco almost begging him not to beat around the bush.  
  
"No, you tell me Randall, just what kind of answers are you looking for. Then I could better help you." Draco replied, flipping the page in his book as he spoke.  
  
"I am afraid I don't understand?" Robert answered.  
  
"Would you like me to plead innocent or guilty?" Draco asked as he placed his book carefully down on the desk. He leaned forward and looked Robert in the eye. "I don't do guilty."  
  
"Good! I'm glad we are finally getting somewhere Mr. Malfoy! Tell me what happened!" Robert said enthusiastically.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this Raymond?" Draco asked as Robert nodded. "I was arrested at Hogsmede by Aurors."  
  
Draco stopped short, taking pleasure in annoying the pesky reporter. Robert quickly wrote that he was arrested at Hogsmede down, and paused, his quill waiting for Draco to continue talking. When Draco didn't he looked up to see the young blonde reading his book again.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to elaborate?" Robert asked. Draco looked at him and pretended to think.  
  
"No." He answered, reading again. "Hey, that's bloody brilliant! Did you know that the average life expectancy of a wizard is two hundred and five? Although, if he is actively dueling on a daily basis, it increases his life span by some twelve years?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! Mr. Malfoy, good day. I cannot endure this any longer! I'll just have to explain to Dumbledore how intolerable you are!" Robert said standing and collecting his things. It was the mention, no threat, of Dumbledore that grabbed Draco's attention. He wanted to throttle the reporter for daring to bring him up.  
  
"Merlin. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." Draco said calmly. When the reporter didn't comply, Draco stood. "DAMN IT! SIT DOWN!"  
  
"Are you willing to open up and give me something to write about Mr. Malfoy?" Robert asked as he started walking towards the door.  
  
"If it is Dumbledore's wish, then yes. Now sit." Draco said. Robert turned and sat down.  
  
"Speak." Robert said as Draco sat down as well. Draco pulled his wand out and laid it on the desk, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, Mr. Malfoy, do tell sir."  
  
"Ask a damn question." Draco spat angrily.  
  
"What were you doing when you were arrested?" Robert asked. Draco bit back his sarcastic reply.  
  
"I was at Hogsmede. The seventh years were getting onto the train, but I was on my broom. I kicked off of the ground to run away from my father when Aurors surrounded me. I did not know it at the time but a deatheater camp was set up north of Hogwarts, in the direction I kicked off in. Naturally they thought I was off to Voldemort." Draco said. He rolled his eyes when Robert winced at the name.  
  
"Why were you running away from your father Draco?" Robert asked as he scribbled notes on his notebook.  
  
"He was an abusive man." Draco told him. Robert gazed into the face of Draco and noticed the deadpan look.  
  
"Did he abuse you?"  
  
"Bloody hell! Are you a sodding idiot? Of course he did. That's what makes him abusive."  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course." Robert nodded. "Did he abuse your mother before she died?"  
  
The door opened and closed, but no one was there. Draco glared at offending area and Ginny's head appeared and disappeared a short distance away from the door. Draco sighed and looked back at Robert.  
  
'Figures.' Draco thought.  
  
"Yes. He was the one that killed her. She was raped by every single deatheater, along with Voldemort himself." Draco answered watching as the chaise lounge chair dented in.  
  
"Was your father a deatheater?"  
  
"No, he only held tea parties for them. Sodding idiot! Yes! He was a head deatheater. Don't you read the things you publish!?" Draco groaned in frustration.  
  
"Sorry. Uhm, did you have any romantic interests back in Hogwarts that you didn't get to fulfill because of your arrest?" Robert asked.  
  
Draco almost laughed at the situation. His one interest was sitting in the same room, eavesdropping on his every word. So much for asking the husbands name or for that matter denying a love interest.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I was infatuated with the youngest Weasley. Child number six I believe?" Draco told him. Roberts head shot up and his eyes bugged at Draco.  
  
"Excuse me?" Robert asked.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley, I was very much infatuated by her." Draco repeated.  
  
"Oh. Well. Yes." Robert said.  
  
"She was the only thing that kept me sane while in Azkaban. I know that she is married right now, and I have to say it depresses me. I can only wish for a woman exactly like Ginevra Weasley." Draco said sincerely.  
  
"Would you say that you loved her?" Robert asked with a dreamy sort of look on his face. Draco thought he would die.  
  
"Love is a very strong word. It has powers that are unimaginable. Hell, look at Harry Potter. Did I love Ginevra Weasley? I guess you could say I did." Draco nodded. Robert sighed happily and nodded also.  
  
"What did you expect to get out of Ms. Weasley at the time, had you not been arrested?"  
  
"If I had not the situation of join the Deatheaters or die, then I think our relationship as friends would have happened back in my sixth year. From there I would have made her mine. I would have married her and had a bunch of kids that would have made any Weasley proud." Draco said. Robert was aghast now.  
  
"You don't hate the Weasley's?" Robert asked. Draco laughed.  
  
"Now I never said that! I really like Molly Weasley. She's the nicest of the lot; very motherly and loving. If I could have had a real mother, it would have been her. Hell, to be honest I'm jealous of the Weasley clan, having a mother like that!  
  
"Arthur Weasley though is a pain in the arse! He loves muggles, but he is also a great parent. I wish I had him as a father as well.  
  
"The rest of the family is nutters. The entire bloody lot of them! One working with dragons, the other Gringots, I mean honestly. It doesn't get much worse. The Twins were always really cool. I loved the pranks, even when they were pulled on me. Then there is Ronald Weasley. He is the worst brother. He is the only Weasley that I truly hate." Draco finished. Robert was stunned.  
  
"Yes. Well. OK. Uhm, so." Robert said. Draco laughed and smirked. "What is your passion?"  
  
"My what? Oh dear Merlin help me!" Draco said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Some of the ladies at the office wanted to know. You know like football or something?"  
  
"I like the piano, guitar, and I really like to sing." Draco answered sheepishly.  
  
"Could I record you singing?" Robert asked. Draco smirked.  
  
"Perhaps. That all depends on how this article turns out, and I presume that this is front page, so I want to chose the picture and edit the article."  
  
"DEAL!" Robert said shoving his hand forward. Draco shook it unsure.  
  
"What are you going to do with the recording anyways?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just charm it to every addition." Robert said. Draco rolled his eyes as Robert pulled out a recorder.  
  
"I'm ready." Robert said eagerly as if Christmas was coming early.  
  
"Hannah?" Draco called. The elf popped up and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Would you get, I mean, fetch my guitar!" Draco spat. Robert smiled.  
  
"What do you think about house elves?" Robert asked.  
  
"If my own elves wanted to go, I would let them. If they wanted pay, I would pay them. Just don't tell Hermione Granger or she'll attack me with SPEW pens." Draco said winking. Hannah appeared back and handed Draco his guitar.  
  
"Prove it." Robert said gesturing towards the elf.  
  
"I have nothing to prove to you Rex." Draco told him playing on the strings of his guitar.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Robert said embarrassed. Draco nodded and waved it off.  
  
"Hannah!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Yes Mister Draco?" The happy elf reappeared.  
  
"Get me a camera." Draco said smoothly.  
  
"Yes Sir. Hannah gets it for you!" Hannah disappeared for a second reappearing with a camera.  
  
"Give it to Roland." Draco said as he set the guitar down and took off his shirt.  
  
"Alright Draco, ready?"  
  
"You owe me one. I intend on collecting one day." Draco said glaring as he picked up the guitar.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and gingerly posed on the edge of the desk. He strummed the guitar a few times.  
  
"Yeah. Ok. I'm ready." He nodded at the recorder, which Robert turned on.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and suddenly the words were flowing out and his hands were moving to their own accord.  
  
"This ruined puzzle is beige with the pieces all face down.  
  
So the placing goes slowly. The pictures of anything other than it's meant to be.  
  
But the hours they creep The patterns repeat Don't be concerned You know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't Go" (don't go)  
  
But I've hidden a note It's pressed between pages that you've marked to find your way back. It says......  
  
"Does he ever get the girl? "  
  
But what if the pages stay pressed The chapters unfinished The stories too dull to unfold? Does he ever get the girl?  
  
This basement's a coffin I'm buried alive I'll die in here just to be safe. I'll die in here just to be safe.  
  
'Cause you're gone I get nothing and you're off with barely a sigh I never said goodbye.  
  
But I've hidden a note It's pressed between pages That you've marked to find your way back It says...  
  
"Does he ever get the girl?"  
  
But I've hidden a note That's pressed between pages That you'll read if you're so inclined  
  
Does he ever get the girl?  
  
But the hours they creep The patterns repeat Don't be concerned I know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't Go" (don't go)  
  
Does he ever get the girl?" Draco looked over at the reporter and gestured towards the recorder with his eyes.  
  
Robert stopped the recording and looked in amazement at Draco.  
  
"Did you write that?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes. I did; while in Azkaban although I didn't have my guitar." Draco smiled. "I think it's about time you left Robert."  
  
"The front page picture?" Robert asked. Draco nodded and fixed his hair quickly, licking his lips. "Tuck! BRANDY!" Draco yelled. A circular glass filled half way suddenly appeared in his hand and Draco grinned.  
  
He walked over to the fireplace and leaned an arm on the mantel. He looked into the camera then back at the fire. That is how the picture would come out. One hand a half empty glass of brandy, the other leaning on the mantle of a dim fire. Draco smiled for one of the pictures, positive it would never be seen.  
  
"Thank you for you time Mr. Malfoy." Robert said as he left.  
  
"Anytime." Draco said with a glare.  
  
"One more thing. You were innocent then?"  
  
"Yes." Draco said shaking his head in remembrance.  
  
"You were in the far part of Azkaban?"  
  
"Yes. The worst part, where they drive information by any means. Leave please." Draco whispered. Robert nodded and quietly left.  
  
"Tuck, follow him." Draco spoke to the invisible elf.  
  
.  
  
A/n- This is where I WOULD end it, BUT damn me and my, you'll know who Ginny's husband is in two flipping chapters. Get your popcorn (EW) cause I gotta get there in two chapters people.  
  
.  
  
"Ginevra?" Draco asked as he poked the chaise lounge chair. He felt the silky material of his invisibility cloak and pulled it back.  
  
"Yes?" She asked smiling.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" He asked uncertainly. Ginny just smiled as she winked at him.  
  
Draco sighed out the word 'women' as she walked out of the room. An uneventful week full with bills followed Draco. The only thing that had been worth any of his time was the owl delivering his article proof. He smiled as he looked over it. The cover had his smiling face on the front, along with a brief summary and a picture of him playing the guitar. He opened it up only to be met by himself singing his song.  
  
"Merlin! The whole world will go deaf!" he yelled. He sent the owl back without reading it, as his voice singing was too loud. The note attached said to tune down his voice, and the article was ok.  
  
.  
  
Draco yawned as he walked to breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Stay up late fixing everything again?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded yes, not looking at her. "Too damn bad. Banishment! Your five minutes late."  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard this. She was seated at the head seat, perfectly dressed in layers for snow, and had already eaten judging by the empty plate and coffee cup in front of her. Draco sat in the seat to her right, ignoring the banishment comment, and ate slowly as she tried to hurry him. Finally he asked what she wanted.  
  
"Let's go shopping! Christmas is so soon and I really want to get everyone presents!" Ginny said as he ate as slow as possible to annoy her.  
  
"I don't want to." Draco said.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! I have been patiently waiting for a WHOLE WEEK! I WANT to go shopping and get out of this house and DAMN IT YOUR GOING TO TAKE ME! I'll go get your clothes." Ginny stood angrily and Draco was taken back.  
  
He watched amused as she slammed the door to the dining room and stomped up the stairs. 'Fine! I'll go bloody shopping.' Draco thought.  
  
Ginny stomped up to his room and opened his dresser. She blushed as she came upon his boxers. He could get those if he needed them.  
  
"Miss? Can Hannah help you?" Hannah said from behind her. Ginny jumped and turned around.  
  
"Yes thank you. Where does he keep his shirts?" Ginny was lead to an armor and she looked through out it, pulling out a grey dress shirt.  
  
"Pants?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dress or casual?"  
  
"Casual." Ginny answered. Hannah took her hand and led her to the dresser.  
  
"He hardly ever wears them." Hannah pulled the drawer open for Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked in the drawer, pulling out a pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Socks and shoes." Hannah opened another drawer, closing the last. Ginny grabbed an ankle pair and then headed towards the closet where Hannah was pointing.  
  
Ginny looked at the assortment of shoes. He was worse than a girl. She settled on a pair and headed down the stairs.  
  
Draco was still eating breakfast when she entered. He looked mildly surprised.  
  
"How did you get past my wards?"  
  
"Uh, what wards?" Ginny asked. Draco eyed her suspiciously as he grabbed for the clothes. He put the grey dress shirt over the white undershirt he had already been wearing. Ginny left the room to get his cloak.  
  
"Jeans! To go out in public in. I can't believe I am allowing this!" Draco muttered as he slipped off his pajama bottoms and the jeans on. He grabbed the socks angrily and shoved them on along with his shoes.  
  
Ginny came back in and gasped at the sight of him.  
  
"What?" Draco said looking on his shirt for anything embarrassing.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny's eyes went back to their normal size and she appraised what the jeans did for him. She smiled as she walked over to him, slipping on a matching grey knit hat and scarf on him. Draco grinned and looked at them.  
  
"These are really nice." He told her.  
  
"I had a full week. I got bored." Ginny told him slipping on her colorful hat and scarf as well.  
  
Draco eyed her. 'Yes lots of time.' He thought as he grabbed his grey cloak.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny, before we go, you have your wand?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm my sleeve." Ginny answered smiling as the carriage began to move.  
  
"When was the last time you used a wand?" Draco looked at her happy face and waited. When she didn't answer he moved to take his wand out, but she was too quick while he was sitting.  
  
"Accio." Ginny muttered, still looking out of the window. Draco growled and snatched his wand from her.  
  
"Don't do that." He said frowning.  
  
"Don't draw your wand at me then." She replied still happily staring out of the window.  
  
"If you could do that so easily then why in the hell was it so hard for you to escape from madman prison?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny winced and glared at him.  
  
"Quit being an arrogant prick or I'll take a swing at the perfect nose of yours."  
  
"Sorry Ms. Prissy." Draco muttered. Ginny glared at him and looked at her wand carefully.  
  
"During school, he threatened to kill Ron or Harry. That worked until my sixth year. Then he threatened to kill me. It wasn't like I cared too much about that until you came along, telling me I had a choice. You fought him and so, I started fighting back, and he stopped for a while in fear of the both of us.  
  
"Then I got a pregnancy scare and I told him. He beat my stomach until I had a miscarriage. I went home that summer and never was the same. He asked me to marry him in the same summer. I denied him; lying in my bed barely breathing. I couldn't live with what I had let happen. My child was dead because I couldn't fight. So I chose to fight.  
  
"Harry came to me and kissed my cheek telling me he was leaving for the war. He held my hand and whispered comforting things, but I can't remember exactly what happened. He told me that he loved me. I don't remember what I said but I remember him telling me he would come back and protect me from the world. Then he left me, along with Ron. Ron didn't even say goodbye.  
  
"Harry was gone, Ron was gone, Dad was gone, and it got quiet really. I enjoyed myself. I did nothing but stare at the ceiling. One day, mum thought that it would be a good idea for me to see a familiar face. She wasn't sure what had happened earlier that summer, so I don't blame her. He came into my room, and raped me continuously until I was sure to be pregnant. Then he left me in pieces again.  
  
"Mom got an owl from Dumbledore of bad news. Harry attacked and in the war's starting, they were beginning to be out numbered, too many deaths on our side. So, there was a draft that any unmarried people entering seventh year and exiting school, they would fight in the war. I was not quick on my feet and best at potions. I could be of no help. I owled Madam Pomfrey but I had waited too long into the summer and previous years to get a medical license. It was fight in the war, or fight a husband.  
  
"The war had a cause, and damn it I went to join it. I had a choice and I went to take it. I went to Dumbledore before I could be drafted and signed myself into the Order of the Phoenix. He agreed to it seeing as he said 'Passion in a young heart'. My passion was to live. So I had found my way out. I would die on a battle field with my child.  
  
"Lucky me, my dear husband had connections, and on the same day that I was put battle, Ministry Officials showed up. They did a pregnancy test, that I passed, and I was taken away from the war. I did manage to kill four Deatheaters that came at me. I have never seen men cower like the ministry officials did at my anger.  
  
"Mum found out I was pregnant, he proposed to me in front of mum, and she lectured me until I was nothing. He kept saying that he really liked my mum and that it was a shame that she was always alone in a big house to herself. He was right. With Fred and George married but fighting in Hogsmede, Bill and Charlie fighting where ever they were, dad gone with Ron, and Ron with Harry, there was no one but me. Lot of help I was. He promised it would stop if I married him, so I did.  
  
"He forced himself on me on our wedding night. He was drunk. Then he beat me, and broke my wand. After that beating, I knew that I couldn't bring a child up with him. He would hold the child over my head like he had my mom. So, I poisoned myself and killed the baby. I nearly killed myself, but it would have been alright with me. The baby was a miscarriage and safe again. I started taking potions to stop my reproductive organs. They worked till the day I escaped." Ginny finished still looking out of the window.  
  
Draco looked as if he were going to be sick.  
  
"Well there ya go." Draco muttered uncomfortably. "He killed your child?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered. She instinctively put a hand to her lower stomach and closed her eyes facing the window.  
  
"I thought that by now you would have had at least six kids." Draco said moving to sit next to her.  
  
He slowly grabbed her hand and squeezed softly, unsure of how to comfort her. Ginny looked at him and the tears that had been threatening to fall came. They started down her pale face gradually at first, until she became a fountain. Ginny leaned into Draco until head rested on his chest. Draco put an arm around her back and stiffly tried to comfort her.  
  
"Hold me Draco." Ginny sobbed out. Draco put two arms around her pulling Ginny to him.  
  
"Its all going to be ok now Ginny. I'm here and it will never happen again." Draco whispered.  
  
The buggy stopped and they sat in the carriage until Ginny was calm. Draco wiped her face off with the inside of his cloak, kissing her nose softly. Ginny just laughed saying what an emotional cow she was. Draco laughed and nodded, which earned him a punch in the arm.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked as he got out of the carriage, holding out a hand for Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." She jumped from the carriage not paying attention to his hand. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the hood of her red cloak up and over her face.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S DRACO MALFOY!" A girl screamed running towards him. Draco looked behind him at Ginny, who shrugged at him.  
  
The girl held out a copy of the Daily Prophet, his smiling face winking at him. Draco sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked her.  
  
"Will you sign that please?" The girl asked. Draco nodded taking the pen and signing the front page by his picture.  
  
"And sign this?" The girl opened her cloak and pulled her V neck shirt down, exposing a fair amount of cleavage.  
  
Draco heard a snort behind him and turned glaring. He signed her chest, careful not to touch her in any way.  
  
"Thank you Draco!" the girl said leaning forward and kissing his cheek before running off.  
  
"We better go before the crowds of hormonal teenage girls come over here trying to get a piece of the elusive Draco Malfoy." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"That's enough of that you!" Draco said pulling his hood up. Ginny laughed and grabbed his arm, heading into the book store.  
  
"Book store?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Ginny nodded grabbing the newest Quiddich book 'Keeping your Keeper', and one of the many books on Harry Potter. Ginny laughed as she opened the book reading the first page.  
  
'The boy of wonder, the one who saved us all twice from the dark lord, can only be described as smashing. From his brilliant white teeth to his sparkling green eyes, he's drop dead sexy as he saves us all. As we read along, we will go into depth of the very soul of the boy who lived.'  
  
Ginny nodded at the book still laughing. Harry would get a kick out of the book. She got in line behind a tall man and waited impatiently, Draco behind her. Once at the counter she laid the books down and smiled at the cashier.  
  
"I want a fifteen galleon certificate and put it on account 763." Ginny told him. The cashier smiled at her and looked down at the vault guide.  
  
"Your Mrs.-"  
  
"Ginevra Weasley, I left my husband and now is stalking me. I can't seem to get away from him! I figured that I could still use our joint account. I mean it's my only money. Oh no? Has he been here?" Ginny asked faking a scared look. The man nodded but smiled at her anyways.  
  
"I tell you what, I'll put it on his account anyways, he'll probably never notice anyways. Ms. Weasley, are you here with anyone?" He asked. Ginny nodded and gestured around the store.  
  
"My friend? Somewhere.."  
  
"Ah," He said smiling at her as he rung up her order and signed her off. Ginny grinned at him and winked.  
  
"What time do you get off?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Five." The cashier said leaning forward.  
  
"Maybe we'll run into each other then." Ginny said as she gathered her stuff to leave. She turned and smirked in Draco's face. He was looking shocked.  
  
After he was done he tapped her arm discreetly telling her time to go, and walking ahead of her. Once out side Draco turned on her.  
  
"I can't believe you did that?!" Draco said incredulously.  
  
"Why? It was rather easy." Ginny said shrinking her bags and putting them into her pocket. Draco laughed and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where to next?" Draco said leading her.  
  
.  
  
After hours of shopping Ginny's pockets were getting heavy and Draco was getting irritable.  
  
"Draco please? Just for a few minutes?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head no. "I don't want to get you something and you see it!" Draco sighed.  
  
"I don't want a present! I just want to go home! I'm tired of signing boobs, books, papers, hell. I JUST WANT-"  
  
"Good! I'll be right back!" Ginny said as she went through the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. She smiled walking over to the music store, pulling the hood of her cloak down. She looked around for a few moments before seeing her friend that worked there.  
  
"Ginny!" the girl screamed, running over to her and engulfing her in a hug.  
  
"Hey Jane!" Ginny hugged her back. They had met in Hogsmede one day as Ginny was shopping, becoming good friends. Jane was a squib.  
  
"OH MY! Do you know everyone is looking for you?" Ginny nodded. "DID YOU READ THE DAILY PROPHET?!" Jane said pulling out the article with Draco's face on it.  
  
"No, not yet. What about it?" Ginny asked, taking the article and looking over it.  
  
"Open it up!" Jane whispered. Ginny opened it and her breath stopped as Draco's voice sounded out of it. "Isn't it great? And that article, it's mostly about how he lost you." Ginny looked up stunned.  
  
"Jane, can you promise to keep a secret?" Ginny asked. Jane nodded and leaned in. "I need to buy him a Christmas present. I'm staying at his house."  
  
Jane squeaked and smiled broadly. Ginny went to give her the paper back but Jane pushed it back.  
  
"Keep the paper!" Jane said leading Ginny over to the newest guitar.  
  
"Wow. It's gorgeous." Ginny whispered stroking the black paint on the guitar.  
  
"Take it. I'll put it on my account here, and you can pay me back later." Jane said hugging Ginny. Ginny smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Thank you Jane. I'll pay you pack when I can."  
  
"Come visit me sometimes." Jane said.  
  
"I will. Later love!" Ginny said as she left the store. She walked back into the Leaky Caldron and pulled her hood back up. After shrinking the guitar she placed it carefully into her pocket and made for the exit.  
  
"PST!" Tom said. Ginny turned and looked. Tom was wiping the counter and on it was a shot of whiskey. Ginny laughed and walked over to the counter. She downed it and pulled out the article.  
  
'Draco Malfoy Uncovered, the man you never knew.  
  
Draco Malfoy, recently excused from his life sentence at Azkaban, is a sad story waiting to be told. His days at home as a child were spent with an abusive father and careless mother, his days at Hogwarts pressured with threats. This story is anything but a story. His life, his pain, becomes known to you now. The truth is coming out about this innocent man. Open to page five to read.'  
  
Ginny laughed as the picture was grinning at her and winking. She opened the article and heard his singing. She sighed happily and started reading.  
  
'When you hear the name Draco Malfoy, I know what you're thinking. Probably the same thing that I thought when I was assigned this scoop, what an arrogant deatheater prick! Who would ever want to read about him? I have to say, I'm sorry for this assumption. In fact, I'm sorry for ever thinking this about him.  
  
Once I got him talking, I was saddened at his story. His father, Lucius Malfoy, beat him while he was young along with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
If you read the article a while back on the arrest of Lucius, you remember it was on account of being a deatheater that he was arrested for Azkaban. Could you imagine having a deatheater for a father? How cruel he must have been, and he was. He told Draco that if he didn't join the Deatheaters, the he would kill him, his own son.  
  
Then there was the article announcing Narcissa's mysterious death. But as I spoke to Draco he told me it was no mystery. His father allowed her to be raped by all of the Deatheaters and even Voldemort.  
  
Draco had nothing going for him. There was nothing. How he lived, is unknown to me. I had to wonder, what kept this boy going. And then he told me. Hold your breath; you're in for a shock. I quote,  
  
"Ginevra Weasley" He paused and blushed here, "I was very much infatuated by her."  
  
So now, we have a Malfoy in LOVE with a Weasley!? I couldn't stand it and asked what he thought of the Weasley family.  
  
"I really like Molly Weasley. She's the nicest of the lot; very motherly and loving. If I could have had a real mother, it would have been her. Hell, to be honest I'm jealous of the Weasley clan, having a mother like that. Arthur Weasley is also a great parent. I wish I had him as a father as well. The sons don't bother me much, except Ron Weasley."  
  
Does that sound like the boy you knew? Speaking highly of Molly and Arthur Weasley? I then asked if he loved Ginevra Weasley. He began to cry softly and nodded.  
  
"I would have made her mine. I would have married her and had a bunch of kids that would have made any Weasley proud."  
  
But he couldn't, because he was arrested, she married. Funny story how he was arrested, his father threatened him, join or die. He tries to run away and his direction coincidently is facing a secret deatheater camp. Aurors charge him and take him to Azkaban. He never got to live and love, as he was taken at the end of his seventh year. Taken to a place where they beat the information out of you.  
  
His only passion, singing, and the thought of Ginevra Weasley kept him alive in the hell hole. So now I ask you: "Is this the boy you knew?"  
  
He wrote this song that you're hearing, and is even singing it for you. Could you prosecute this man that only wants his true love? This innocent man? If you answer yes then you should be exiled from the wizarding world. I say give him a break and get over quarrels. Draco Malfoy is a changed man.  
  
Does he ever get the girl?  
  
Robert Timing'  
  
Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek and pocketed the article. Robert Timing was going to get a big bonus being the only one with an interview with Draco Malfoy, and it selling out as well.  
  
Ginny smiled at Tom and he nodded as she made to leave. Once she was back into Diagon Alley she started searching for Draco. It was almost impossible as the streets were so crowded. She felt a hand slip around her waist and grinned.  
  
"I wondered where you went." The voice whispered. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I had to get your present you git!" she whispered back loudly.  
  
"It took too long princess."  
  
Ginny stiffened and the smile faded from her lips. She took a deep breath and slowly made turned around. Her husband stood close to her, grinning like a mad man. His dark hair fell in his face, brushing the creases of his dark eyes. He could be handsome if he tried. Oh, and stopped being an abusive asshole.  
  
"Thought you could escape did you? Thought you could run away and I wouldn't come? You were wrong." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards the back of Diagon alley.  
  
Ginny was momentarily stunned. She thought about going back to the house and being forced to have sex with him. She understood she couldn't make it in that house with him. Suddenly a fire built in her and she knew that she had to fight for her life, for Draco.  
  
She slipped out her wand and hexed him with a jelly leg curse. His own wand was already drawn and he blocked the curse. Ginny's eyes widened and she ran through the crowds.  
  
"DRACO!" she yelled. She turned and looked back; her husband was gaining ground on her.  
  
"Silencio!" He muttered. Ginny was voiceless. She cursed and pulled out a pen and paper writing her husbands name on it. She stuck the paper through her wand like a spike and threw the wand down sure that Draco would find it.  
  
She stopped running and turned. She kicked him in the shin and then punched him.  
  
"Fighting are we? You'll pay for that bitch." He said as he lunged at her and appeariating to his house with her.  
  
.....  
  
Draco sat on the bench outside of the ice cream shop pissed off. He had a crowd of girls and guys around him asking for him to sign things.  
  
"Where is SHE!?" he muttered to himself signing someone's shoe.  
  
"DRACO!" he heard yelled. He stood and looked around, but couldn't see anything but the crowd around him.  
  
"MOVE!" Draco yelled.  
  
The crowd didn't listen and tightened around him. He started pushing his way out, being stopped by fans trying to get his autograph. When he got out of the circle he started running towards where the noise came from.  
  
"Ginny!?" He screamed loudly. He saw a man lunging at her and then apparating. Draco yelled in frustration.  
  
"That was Ginevra Weasley?" A man asked as Draco ran over to where they had apparated.  
  
"Yes." Draco said unsteadily, his voice cracking.  
  
"She dropped this Mr. Malfoy." The man held out the wand to Draco.  
  
Draco took the paper off and read the messy jumpy writing. A mans name, written on the paper. Draco growled knowing exactly who ugly brute was. And he would be damned if he let him have her.  
  
"Thanks." Draco told the man.  
  
"No, thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry for calling you a deatheater, and I hope you find your love." The man said before walking back over to his stand. Draco wrinkled his nose and looked clearly disgusted.  
  
"Sure." Draco said, leaving to get Ginny.  
  
A/n- LONG CHAPTER! Goodness. NEXT CHAPTER UGLY BRUTE REVEALED!  
  
mixed- Thanks! Long enough love?  
  
WhiteRosePetaL- Thank you! You're bad! Lol. Bad stuff next chapter. :)  
  
Americasweetie - Thanks! Keep Reviewing!  
  
Tara-Yo- Thank you! She's a little slower.  
  
Jennifer13- Thanks! No, not Krum or the reporter.  
  
Rainpuddle- Thank you! No not Seamus.  
  
Fedilia- Thanks! Story cookies?  
  
jewels03 - Thank you!  
  
Grumpy1- Thanks! I like the funnies!  
  
Akasha Ravensong- Thank you! Here ya are! Long enough?  
  
Kyra4- Thanks! He knew better to try the wards.  
  
Phantom Keeper- Wow. My story touched you that much? stunned I really can't believe that I helped you in that way. I. I was just writing for what I knew. I'm touched. Honestly. Thank you.  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN- Thanks! Here it is.  
  
zeldagrl436- Thank you.. I think??  
  
rebekah1- Thanks! I didn't want to make it TOO serious.  
  
Lavienrose78- Thank you!! I'm glad that you took some time out for me!  
  
witchfire37- Thanks for the review!  
  
Shellbert- Thank you! Glad you like!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley- Thanks! Here it is!  
  
AnImEfReAk81- Thank you! Next chapter!  
  
KapOfDaPipers- Thanks! Later love!  
  
Vanilla Twist- Thank you! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sailor Catastrophe, a reviewer of mine, is in need of prayer. She lost her father this thanksgiving, so pray for her. You can send condolences to her email   
  
Extreme Caution to Weak at Stomach.  
  
Chapter Twelve for Catastrophe  
  
Draco shot off in the direction of the floo network that was set up by Flourish and Blotts. He was livid. People turned and looked at the pissed off Draco, as he stomped into the fire, throwing his floo powder down.  
  
"THE BURROW!" Draco yelled. It was bad enough that Ginny had been taken, but having to see her family about her when she wasn't there was worse. Draco closed his eyes tightly, tucking his arms in, and prepared to land. Slowly, he stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace.  
  
Draco looked around the kitchen quickly, taking in the magical clock. No one was in the large comfy kitchen, but Draco could feel the presence of a full house. Quietly he walked over to the clock. Ginny's face was fearful as it pointed to danger.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!?" A warm voice called out from the door to the kitchen. He didn't move but listened as the door opened and closed.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Oi! Come here!" The woman's voice said.  
  
Draco turned and looked into the face of Molly Weasley. He walked over to her, taking his time. Once he was in front of her, she reached out and hugged him tightly. Draco was shocked beyond words.  
  
"If you need a mother, I'm here Mr. Malfoy." She said letting go of him.  
  
Draco just nodded, worried that if he said any thing she would have an emotional fit.  
  
"I suppose you're here to claim Ginny's heart?" Molly asked carefully.  
  
Draco thought about this carefully. If he asked for the address, telling her to trust him, then she would become suspicious. This way he could find the house's floo name and address without suspicion.  
  
"Yes maim. I plan to woo her, but first is Arthur here so I can ask permission?" Draco asked grinning. Molly smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Dear, you might want to sit down." Molly said pulling out a mismatch chair to the table. Draco sat and put a fake worried look on his face.  
  
"Is she sick? Because I can pay for help..." Draco said in what he hoped was a convincingly nervous voice.  
  
"Well, not exactly...She's runaway and no one can find her. Her husband is scared out of his wits!" Molly said. She slapped a hand over her mouth quickly as she realized Draco's 'pained' look.  
  
"Husband? What's that all about?!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"She married...you should go meet him." Molly said looking around the kitchen for a scrap of paper.  
  
"Here, here is the address threw the Floo Network." She wrote on an article she had cut out from Witch Weekly, not daring to say his name.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said as he walked over to the fireplace. He stepped in the dusty hole, smiling at Molly as he threw the powder in. Yelling in a clear voice, he bellowed "Boot's Hallow."  
  
Draco kept his eyes shut and feet steady as he landed. Slowly he opened them, looking around the dark home. He could hear Ginny screaming in terror from a room close by and could hold out no longer. He stormed into the room, throwing the door aside.  
  
Ginny was tied to the bed, her clothes ripped and torn. Bruises adorned her beautiful face and Draco almost killed the man on top of her right then. Draco watched as the man stood from Ginny, exposing her bleeding thighs, legs, and stomach. Draco knew she put up a good fight as he gave her a real pained look.  
  
"Malfoy comes to save the day?" The man spoke. Draco looked over to 'ugly brute' and hit him with the Crucio Curse.  
  
"I don't care if I have to go to Azkaban again, I don't care if I die there, as long as I kill you. You're a fucking disgrace beating such a wonderful woman as Ginny. Yes, I'll kill for the first time today Terry Boot. Don't worry I know all the good curses." Draco snarled. His eyes glossed over and his anger couldn't be controlled.  
  
..........  
  
Ginny felt Terry tackling her and slamming her into the harsh ground. Her back ached immediately, but the pain was nothing like what he was going to do. And she knew that much.  
  
She felt him take her, apparating to their home. Once she hit the wood floors of her home, she knew there was no escaping. Terry never kept floo powder by the fireplace, her wand was left for Draco, and she was choice less.  
  
"Well Ginevra Princess, are you happy with your self?" Terry asked her, still lying on top of her. He moved his hand, tucking some of his dark black hair behind his ears. Ginny shivered in fear, refusing to answer.  
  
"Fucked him didn't you? You little whore." Terry said, trusting his pelvis while grinding on her. Ginny felt nauseous. The bile rising in her throat threatened to come up soon.  
  
Terry grabbed at the front of her robes, ripping at the buttons. Ginny stayed still hoping he would be finished soon. She once again went into a trance, trying to think of anything good. The first thought that came to mind was Draco. Him laughing and smiling. The image that stuck out the most was him making love to her.  
  
Ginny felt Terry cut her bra off with a knife, cutting her stomach on purpose as punishment for wearing one. She felt several other gashes being forced on her flat stomach, for she presumed, her tricking him into thinking he was going to be a father.  
  
"Lift your arms." Terry said angrily. Ginny complied.  
  
He lifted the robe off and threw it on the couch, as they were still on the floor. Ginny tried to think of anything but what was happening. She closed her eyes and suddenly, she was walking into Draco's room. She had just finished crying. She leaned forward and kissed his sleeping form. He woke slowly, as she kissed him, pulling her down on top of him.  
  
'I want to know you.' She had whispered to Draco in his room. 'Let me in your heart Draco.'  
  
Terry was cutting her legs now and Ginny closed her eyes tighter, concentrating on her vision and not the pain.  
  
She leaned toward him and kissed him pleadingly. She remembered being so nervous of being rejected. 'Draco I want you to make love to me.' Her voice whispered in her head.  
  
Her vision went to him placing kisses on her body, loving her, not cutting her up like Terry. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Terry closely. He was concentrating on putting her in pure torture, cutting the inside of her legs where they might rub together when she walked.  
  
"Terry?" Ginny whispered out. He looked up and brought the knife to her neck.  
  
"Tell me to stop Princess." He threatened.  
  
"Why did you never make love to me?" Ginny asked. Terry got an angry look about him, and he slashed her cheek. Ginny leaned into the knife letting her cheek be cut.  
  
"That feels good. Kill me Terry." Ginny said, even putting on a fake moan. Terry was revolted and dropped the knife and ripping off her skirt. Terry back handed her and scratched her face with his nails, drawing blood.  
  
Ginny went back to her vision. Draco's length was inside her, gently going in and out. He was making slow passionate love to her. Ginny snapped back to reality when Terry jammed himself in her.  
  
His thrusts were violent and painful, as he never gave her any time. He hit her as he moaned and pinched her nipples as hard as he could. Ginny looked down at her bleeding nipples, envisioning Draco kissing him, licking them softly. Suddenly, as if it hit her in the face, she knew what had to be done.  
  
Ginny grabbed the knife and gashed him in the leg. Terry yelped and rolled over on his side, holding the inflicted area. Ginny shuffled back and made a dash for the door. It was locked. She looked around, Terry was on the floor, the windows where bolted and caged, and the only where to go was the bedroom.  
  
Ginny ran into the bedroom and tried to lock the door, but the handle was missing. She looked at the bathroom door, it was the same. She suddenly realized with a start, she was caged in, and there was no way out. Ginny began to laugh hysterically, going mad.  
  
She sat down on the floor, in the darkened corner. Terry's foot steps could be made out as he entered. He looked around the room, and on seeing her, hobbled over to her.  
  
"You fucking bitch. You'll pay for that." He hissed out at her. Ginny stood from the corner, and walked over to him. It was time to fight back.  
  
Ginny punched him square in the jaw, but it seemed to have little to no affect on him, as he just looked angrier. She looked nervously at him, as he turned back to her and punched.  
  
The pain hit her full force, on the previously cut cheek. His hands stung and the pain went like a sinus cold, all the way up to her temple. Her eye stung and she wasn't sure if she could move her jaw. As the thought established into her head, Terry was back on top of her.  
  
Terry punched her nose as hard as he could, and a crackling sound filled her head. She heard the crunching sound before the pain ever came. Blood poured from her nose and into her open mouth as she gasped for breath.  
  
Terry then ripped her earrings out of their holes, and threw them on the floor. He then made his way down to her neck, biting as hard as he could, or until he drew blood. He punched her again in the face. Ginny made no response and laid still.  
  
"It was a bad move Princess. You made me angry. Now you have to pay." Terry said coldly between clenched teeth.  
  
"Fuck you Terry." Ginny coughed out. She spit in his face and punched him until her arms wouldn't move, and Terry looked angrier than she had ever seen him.  
  
Terry punched her again, and the side of her head met the floor the opposite direction of the blow, slamming into it. Ginny spit out the blood from where she bit threw her lip.  
  
"You fucked that bloody bastard didn't you?" He growled as he forced her legs apart. He shoved his hand towards her entrance, trying to slam the entire hand into her. Ginny rebelled again and kicked and punched and bit him. He slammed her down to the floor and punched her in her temple.  
  
The ringing in her head wouldn't stop and the double vision was unbearable. She started to swing, but couldn't figure which Terry was the double.  
  
"Fucked him royally?" He asked as he picked her up from the floor, tying her to his bed.  
  
"No," Ginny's hoarse voice sounded out, "I made love to him all night and all the next day and the day after that. He took me in his kitchen, on the dining room table, in a public bathroom, each time making love to me. Never have I moaned so loudly, and came so quickly."  
  
Terry finished tying her and then began to punch her everywhere. Anger filled his soul and he beat her until his errection ached to be released. Ginny was fighting unconsciousness as he forced himself into her dry passage.  
  
He beat her body against his and she didn't want to find a happy thought. Ginny wanted to know what was happening so that she could send him to Azkaban.  
  
"Much bigger than you." Ginny whispered out. Terry beat into her harder, reaping havoc on her body. Ginny's anger was renewed, and she let out a war cry scream as she kneed him and kicked, trying to throw him off.  
  
The door burst open at her scream, and she suddenly knew then, everything was going to be ok.  
  
Terry pulled out and off of her stood up. Ginny felt awful and closed her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy comes to save the day?" She heard Terry ask. Reminded of the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, she opened her eyes. Draco muttered the torture curse 'Crucio' and she knew to save Draco, she had to stop him.  
  
"I don't care if I have to go to Azkaban again, I don't care if I die there, as long as I kill you. You're a fucking disgrace beating such a wonderful woman as Ginny. Yes, I'll kill for the first time today Terry Boot. Don't worry I know all the good curses." Ginny heard the hate in Draco's voice and tried to stop him, but her voice was weak.  
  
She gasped his name a couple of times, getting her wind and voice back, until she was yelling his name and screaming.  
  
"DRACO! DRACO!?" Ginny shrieked trying to get him to look at her, which he did but not lifting the curse. "DRACO MALFOY! ENOUGH!"  
  
Ginny intimidated her mother and gave what she hoped was a stern look.  
  
Draco lifted the Crucio but didn't look happy about it. He walked over to the bed and untied Ginny. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. Terry's body was severely twitching as he bit out a question.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" It was a weak, shaky question. Draco smiled broadly.  
  
"Malfoy is right. And you know what they say about Malfoy's, they always get what they want, and I want Ginevra. So bugger off." Draco said in a boastful voice as he carried Ginny out of the room, grabbing her coat, and apparated outside Malfoy Manor's gates.  
  
"Draco," Ginny rasped out. Draco looked down at her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her softly.  
  
"I...lo..." Ginny started. Draco watched as she passed out in his arms. Carefully he opened the gate and called for and elf.  
  
"Hannah, I need you to prepare a bath." Draco told the elf, who left immediately upon seeing Ginny's body.  
  
Draco walked up to his door, subconsciously releasing magic, as the door flung open for him. He slowly walked up the stairs and placed her on his bed.  
  
He started to remove what little scraps of torn fabric she had left on, when she started to cry.  
  
"Sh Ginny, it's me, Draco." He whispered comfortingly. She half grinned through the blood and went back to sleep.  
  
Draco stopped touching her body and moved back from her. He fell on the floor and broke into sobs. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he couldn't seem to pull himself together. He leaned over on his side and vomited until his stomach was bare.  
  
'This is my entire fault.' He thought as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he stood and moved back to her body. Blood was caked everywhere and her skin was red and irritated. Draco removed the bits of rags, and picked her up gently. He walked into his bathroom and placed her into the hot tub, and washed her stained face.  
  
The water became murky red quickly, and Draco pulled her out of the tub, and against him. Her wet body still was caked with blood but the water was too dirty.  
  
"Hannah. Change of water." Draco called out softly. The water was instantly refreshed and he placed her back into the warm water. He took a wash rag and wiped her face again, then moved down to her neck. Gashes like teeth marks were every where, bleeding out blood. It sickened him.  
  
He washed them as the blood continued to pour out. He rubbed her chest carefully and then her legs, leaving her female part for last. Draco lightly pushed her legs apart, and the water became murky again. Tears ran down his face as he pulled her out again, ordering for new water. Once he placed her in again, he stroked her legs into parting.  
  
Tons of cuts where everywhere in between her legs bleeding profusely. He covered his mouth, and shuffled over to the toilet, throwing up again. Never had he seen so much blood, or had he let blood affect him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall opposite of the tub, thinking back.  
  
The cut to his hip had bled out at least a quarter of blood, and there was that one time father murdered a muggle. The more he thought about it, this was very mild compared to everything he had seen.  
  
"Why are you any different?" He asked aloud. Ginny was muttering to her self and he scooted over to the tub.  
  
"I love you Draco." She whispered. Draco's eyes widened and he sat up straighter.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco asked her. Ginny opened her eyes and looked in his.  
  
"I'm different because I love you. Bloody git." She slurred out. Draco stared at her and put a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Your so..." Draco looked at her tired face.  
  
"Cold." She answered. Draco nodded and called Hannah.  
  
"Wash her up Hannah, gently." Draco said as he stayed by the tub. His knees where aching but he couldn't leave her. Hannah finished and asked Draco to carry her to the bed.  
  
Draco carefully picked her unconscious body up and took her to his bed. Hannah used a drying charm on her body, and asked if Draco wanted her dressed.  
  
"Get me a camera Hannah." Draco said. The elf back before he even blinked. Draco looked over Ginny's body, and took pictures of her bruises, cuts, and gashes. He took six rolls of film, and then handed it back to Hannah.  
  
"Get those developed and put them in the safe." Draco said. "But first dress her wounds and then put one of my large shirts on her."  
  
Draco sat on the bed next to Ginny, as Hannah used her magic to bandage Ginny up and put a shirt and underwear on her. Draco nodded for Hannah to leave.  
  
"Thank you Hannah." Draco said.  
  
"I will be back in thirty minutes to checks on her sirs?" Hannah asked. Draco nodded and waved the elf off. Hannah left, tears streaming down her small elf face.  
  
Draco laid on the bed next to Ginny's form, and silently touching her hair.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at her and leaned up on the bed.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Draco said very worried.  
  
"I love you." She smiled, her bruised face making her look a sight.  
  
Draco wondered if she meant it, or if she even knew what she was saying.  
  
"Ginny, go back to sleep." Draco said. Ginny looked to be frowning.  
  
"It's important you know, I love you." Ginny whispered as she leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Draco wasn't sure if she was asleep, but he knew she needed her rest, and in the morning he would know just how important it really was.  
  
.................  
  
Chapter Thirteen, soon to come.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, listed below.  
  
AnImEfReAk81, Elenya1, VoiCeZWiThiN, ginntonik, Kyra4, mixed, Christine, jewels03, lina , Akasha Ravensong, Pinkbrat, Breaking::Point, scholcomp25, Phantom Keeper, Shellbert, zeldagrl436, Elenya1, WhiteRosePetaL, SickGirl42, Sailor Catastrophe, emi.lou, ChloeJAC, Carmilla Zabini, and True777 for the reiveiws!  
  
Sorry if I missed your name! Keep reviewing! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Please continue your prayer for Sailor Catastrophe. She recently lost her father, and at Christmas time, that has to be hard. :(  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Draco stayed by the bed for two days, waiting for Ginny to wake. She would occasionally arouse and ask for water, but other than that, she stayed still, sleeping. Draco was getting frustrated and barely slept as he waited.  
  
Draco sighed as he got out of his shower, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and long sleeve shirt. The winter cold was seeping in, and from what he had heard, it had already snowed twice. Slowly he walked into her bed room.  
  
Nothing had moved since she had inhabited the room. Every trinket strategically positioned for the perfect interior design, remained in their original place.  
  
Draco walked around the room, touching everything softly with the tips of his fingers. No dust had collected and it seemed like she had never even been here. Draco looked at the bed. It was his only proof. He laid down on it smelling a fresh sunny smell on her pillow.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco asked as he shoved his head further into the pillow. His hands went under the soft head cushion, finding a hard notebook object under the pillow.  
  
Draco pulled the book out, looking at his black journal. His lives moments and his dark despair, written in his script, all in one book that she had read. How could he let her read it?  
  
He sighed as he picked up the book and began walking back towards his room. She lay still on his bed, her breathing rhythmic. Draco walked over to his bed and looked upon her sleeping form, setting the book on his bedside table.  
  
"You need to wake my sleeping beauty." Draco whispered as he kissed her lips softly. His warm lips were met with cold unmoving lips.  
  
"HANNAH! HEAT THIS HOUSE!!!" Draco yelled. He bent and touched his warm hands to her face. His hands chilled on her cold face, she was freezing. Draco crawled into the bed, cuddling up against her, trying to warm her cold body.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers and kept them on her lips, wishing her to react. Soft lips under his own began to move and he was stunned. He pulled back and looked into the cinnamon honey eyes of Ginevra Weasley.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Draco whispered. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"She only needed her prince charming to kiss her lips." Ginny croaked. Draco grinned as he slipped out of the bed.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Draco asked as he called for Hannah.  
  
"Yes, I am very hungry love." Ginny answered. Draco paused and looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll have a thick chicken noodle soup please Hannah." Ginny told the elf, ignoring Draco.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." Hannah answered.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he stepped back from the elf, his mouth opening. Ginny looked at him wearily.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Ginny asked as she sat up in the bed, propping her back up on the pillows.  
  
Draco pointed to the elf then back at her, at a loss for words. Ginny looked at him confused until Hannah came back to the room with her soup.  
  
"Hannah brings you soup! Hannah was so worried abouts Mrs. Malfoy!" Hannah was muttering as she set the tray on Ginny's lap, tucking a napkin in her night shirt.  
  
Draco fell back into a chair behind him stunned. His face had run pale and Ginny was beginning to worry.  
  
"Thank you Hannah." Ginny said, "Draco, are you alright?"  
  
"I. Hannah. You." Draco couldn't string the words together as he sat in the chair stunned.  
  
"Draco, love, why don't you read to me." Ginny said as she threw his journal to him. Draco just nodded, still stunned and opened the book.  
  
"'Its not like we ever even got along, exclude a few good times, but she's what I think about the most. It's like she's screaming inside my head. I wish I knew what she was doing, what she was thinking about, and if it was me. I can't stop thinking of that kiss. It was so innocent.  
  
I wonder what else about her is that innocent, but she is a married woman now and I know it.  
  
Now that I am out of Azkaban, I think back often on the times I was in there. The cracking nine tails, the Crucio, the evil; I could never go back. The things I lived, I only lived once.  
  
I have decided that my path is not destined to look back anymore. My path is ahead of me, waiting to be lived. Ginevra Weasley is no longer an option. She is apart of my hated past.  
  
Azkaban can fuck me, because they will never see my arse again. I'll kill myself before I relive that.  
  
Dumbledore is no longer hated, but not forgiven.  
  
Mother, I forgive your sorry arse. Now bloody leave me alone. Let my conscience rest.  
  
Father, you can rot in hell you sorry mother fucker. I hope you're burning, you skin on fire and melting, your hair scorched, and that ugly smirk beaten from your ugly face. I don't forgive you, and my only wish is that I could have seen you die you bastard.  
  
Harry Bloody Potter, who gives a fuck about you.  
  
Weasley clan. Enough said.  
  
Every other wizard, screw yourself.  
  
I'm sick of this journal and the things it contains, I'm sick of living in this hotel. I want to go live my life instead of hiding out.  
  
Yesterday it was publicly announced that I was pardoned "three" days before. The minister of magic apologized and I am to receive ten thousand galleons. Imagine that.  
  
I told them to put it in a fund labeled Malfoy's Future Kids. They did so and now I only need to have a couple kids.  
  
Mission one- Find woman suitable to marry  
  
Mission two-Marry her  
  
Mission three- Have her have kids  
  
Mission four- Stop writing in this book  
  
I think, now that everything has been said and done, the only thing I regret is not making love to Weasley chit when I had the chance. Too bad I'm done with regrets.  
  
I find myself tiring of this writing, these memories. I shall leave this book in my library, for future Malfoy's to see what it was like for me, what my life did to the Malfoy name, how the Potter feud began; as surely it will continue, and to show the future generations that a Malfoy can love; even if the love is never returned.  
  
I leave you here Ginevra, as I cannot have you. I love you Ginevra and my love will stay forever.'" Draco closed the book and stared at Ginny.  
  
She was eating as if he hadn't read anything remotely important. Ginny stopped with the spoon in mid air and looked at him.  
  
"Tell me you didn't leave it like that. Tell me it ends happily ever after. That he gets the girl." Ginny said.  
  
"He doesn't get the girl. It doesn't end happily ever after." Draco told her throwing the book at the wall.  
  
"Then the story isn't finished." Ginny replied as she continued to nibble at her soup.  
  
"I think it is finished." Draco slumped in his chair.  
  
"It can't be." Ginny said nonchalantly.  
  
"How can you be so sure?!" Draco yelled at her. Ginny looked at him sadly.  
  
"It can't be over. He said he would love the girl forever and the girl told him she loved him. How could it be over?" Ginny asked in a questioning voice.  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment. Then he stood and carefully walked over to her.  
  
"Repeat that last line." He said.  
  
"How could it be over??" Ginny replyed. Draco shook his head smiling.  
  
"No, that other thing."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said smiling with him. Draco nodded and bent down, kissing her on the lips softly. Ginny pulled him further down and kissed him deeper.  
  
"You heard me the first time Malfoy." Ginny whispered on his lips. Draco grinned and nodded.  
  
"That I did."  
  
..........  
  
Terry Boot growled in pain as he crawled over to the fireplace set dead center of his home. He pulled himself off of the floor, leaning on the couch for support. Terry walked unsteadily over to the mantle, and grabbed the floo pot.  
  
His face was badly beaten and dried blood filled his hair and clothes. He wasn't sure if it was Ginny's blood or his own, and to be frank, it didn't matter to him.  
  
Throwing in the entire pot, and falling to his knees, he stuck his head into the fire calling for 'Harry Potter'.  
  
"Yes?" Harry answered.  
  
"It's me, Terry. I need you to get over here quick. I've found Ginevra." Terry told Harry, who in turn nodded.  
  
Terry moved back as Harry stepped into his home.  
  
"Merlin! Terry! What happened to you!?" Harry asked.  
  
"That son of a bitch Draco Malfoy! He had Ginevra! She had escaped and came here, but Malfoy found out. He was livid! He stormed into my house and beat me up, said he would rather die than let her be with me. He was mad Harry." Terry told him. Harry nodded and looked at Terry.  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"A few days. He used the Crucio on me. I couldn't move." Terry said leaning on the couch and letting a fake tear escape his eye. "I just want my Princess back."  
  
Harry nodded and stepped back towards the fire.  
  
"Don't worry Terry. I'll take care of it." Harry stepped into the fire and went back to the ministry.  
  
He walked into the Minister of Magic's office and closed the door.  
  
"I found her, and now I need you to trust me." Harry said.  
  
"Where is she Harry?" Arthur asked. His baby had been missing, and he had not seen her for so long.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's house. He kidnapped her and from the look Terry had when he told me, Draco isn't holding her ransom. Merlin knows what he has done already. You have to let me and my team, go get him. Lock him up in Azkaban where his sorry arse belongs." Harry lectured, Arthur nodding and signing a slip of paper.  
  
"Harry, be careful, that's my baby." Arthur said as Harry walked out of his door.  
  
"Sir, I have the best team, we'll bring her home to you." Harry said as he quickly marched out of the office and into his own.  
  
"Get ready team, we're on go." Harry said, picking up his knife and gun.  
  
"Who's green Potter?" Dean Thomas asked. Harry smiled wickedly.  
  
"Green is Malfoy, Red is Ginny." Harry explained. The team nodded. Together they made ten men, ready for battle.  
  
"Malfoy Palace on three." Harry said. Someone counted down, and they all apparated at once.  
  
............  
  
Hannah and three other elves burst into Draco's room at once.  
  
"MEN! Master men! They are armed and they are breaking in. Shouting for Mrs. Malfoy!" Hannah screeched.  
  
Draco shot up from the chair he had been sitting in as Ginny rested and immediately began giving orders.  
  
"Ginny is to remain in this room. Seal all entrances and exits with your magic. I don't want them to get her, she'll die if she goes with them. Use your magic for whatever you need to do to keep them away from her." Draco said.  
  
The elves began to cry as they magically sealed all of the exits but one. Draco looked over to the fully awake and scared Ginny. He smiled softly at her as he kissed her lips.  
  
"Whatever happens, you stay in this room." Draco told her. Ginny nodded and began to cry.  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy." She whispered. Draco smiled nervously at her and looked at the door.  
  
"I know you love me too, now just go." Ginny told him. He nodded and left, the door sealing behind him. The elves would take care of Ginny, he knew it, yet he worried for her.  
  
"HAND HER OVER MALFOY!" A deep voice called out into the hallway. Draco recognized the voice and looked behind him.  
  
"Harry Potter! What a surprise! When did you arrive? Would you care for any tea?" Draco asked pleasantly. He glanced to his right but his bedroom door was gone.  
  
"I came for Ginevra Weasley." Harry spat. "Where the hell do you have her?"  
  
"Fuck you Potter; I don't have a Weasley in my house." Draco told Harry.  
  
"You're coming with me to the Ministry to answer some questions, here's a warrant; we're searching your house." Harry threw the warrant at Draco and stunned him.  
  
........  
  
A/n- It will get better. Sorry I'm late!  
  
A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! There are so many of you and I really just want to say thank you so much for your continuing support on my stories. :) LOVE YALL!  
  
WhiteRosePetaL, Sailor Catastrophe, SickGirl42, True777, Jennifer13, rebekah1, Ginntonik, Akasha Ravensong, mix3d, Americasweetie, Shellbert, Acontiae Malfoy, Pinkbrat, Grumpy1, VoiCeZWiThiN, twisted faith, drookit duck, marvindamartian, reddiej, Red, Incensio Lady, AuricBronz, DragonDeMyth, TickleBoom76, jewels03, zeldagrl436, Elenya1, Tina, Katrina Tonak, Kyra4, and Tara-Yo.  
  
Please review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Keep praying for Sailor Catastrophe!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"HAND HER OVER MALFOY!" A deep voice called out into the hallway. Draco recognized the voice and looked behind him.  
  
"Harry Potter! What a surprise! When did you arrive? Would you care for any tea?" Draco asked pleasantly. He glanced to his right but his bedroom door was gone.  
  
"I came for Ginevra Weasley." Harry spat. "Where the hell do you have her?"  
  
"Fuck you Potter; I don't have a Weasley in my house." Draco told Harry.  
  
"You're coming with me to the Ministry to answer some questions, here's a warrant; we're searching your house." Harry threw the warrant at Draco and stunned him.  
  
..........  
  
Draco woke up in a bright room that smelled of old coffee. He looked around him. There was the table he was sitting at, and a window with bars on it. In fact everything had bars on it leaving no escape.  
  
"Ready to talk Malfoy?" Harry asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Sure, what about Potter? You're kidnapping of me?" Draco said with venom.  
  
"No, about you're kidnapping of Ginevra Weasley." Harry spat, slamming his hand down on the table. "Where is she Malfoy?!"  
  
"If I had Ginevra Weasley in my home, which you are probably searching right now, you would have already found her and I wouldn't be here. But since I am here, I am supposing that you are not finding a one Ginevra Weasley in my home, and you are also supposing that I might have done harm to the Weasley, which I know no where abouts of." Draco said leaning back in his chair. Harry scowled at Draco's words.  
  
"You have her. Terry Boot, her husband, said you kidnapped her from him at their home. Once we have her back, he will press charges." Harry said. Draco looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"So once you find Ginevra you will put her back into the hands of her husband." Draco said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Well then! I still don't know where she is." Draco said. Harry sneered at Draco and looked at his watch.  
  
"You have twenty four hours to start speaking. If you don't, we will take you back to Azkaban." Harry said.  
  
"You can't take me back to Azkaban. You have no evidence that a Ginevra Weasley ever resided in my home." Draco hissed.  
  
"We found her coat by your front door and her bag in an office. We know you have her, and if you continue to disclose information about her, you will be prosecuted." Harry told him.  
  
Draco's remembered back to his days at Azkaban. The torture and pain that filled the dark and gloomy place, he would never forget the suffering that he had endured.  
  
He looked at Harry then back down at his hands, remembering the way they touched Ginny. How Ginny said she loved him. This time it was different, he knew she loved him.  
  
"Alright Potter." Draco said standing up and holding out his hands. "Take me to Azkaban because I'm not talking."  
  
.....  
  
After twenty four hours, Draco Malfoy was sent back to Azkaban, and shoved back into his dark cell.  
  
"Ah, I see your back." Said the man he had lived in the cell with last time.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you can still see." Draco spat. He looked around the cell.  
  
It had not changed. The walls had several marks on it, and Draco grinned. The ones near the dark corner were his.  
  
"Didn't take long before they brought you back. Last time you said you were innocent, and this time?" The man asked. Draco looked at the tall skinny man. The mans throbbing errection was abundantly obvious.  
  
"I kidnapped and murdered twelve women. Not before raping them all. After I killed them, I pulled out their hearts and ate them.'" Draco hissed. The man backed up from Draco slightly.  
  
"You're lying." The man accused.  
  
"Perhaps. Let's get something clear, you're going to stay on your side over there like last time, and I am going to stay wherever the hell I want." Draco said pointing a finger at the man.  
  
The man gave a curt nod and backed away from Draco, muttering to the space to his left. Draco watched the man in utter disgust. Draco didn't know how long the man had been there, but it obviously was far too long. He watched as the man continued to talk adamantly to his left, arguing with some invisible person.  
  
Draco sighed as he sat up against a wall. Ginny wouldn't be found, no one would know where she was and she would be safe. Still Draco couldn't keep from worrying about her.  
  
"Long red orange hair, beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and a curvy body; what the hell am I doing in here, when she is out there." Draco said smiling at himself.  
  
"Who would she be?" the voice from the bed asked.  
  
"She would be...my future wife." Draco said softly. He yawned and stretched out his legs and closed his eyes.  
  
......  
  
The house had been searched and Ginny still could not be found. Every book was pulled from the shelf, every bed turned; every candle that hung decoratively was pulled. As the Aurors searched the house, Ginny sat in bed, worried about Draco.  
  
"Hannah, where is Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hannah doesn't know misses." Hannah whispered. Ginny gave a nod as she listened to glasses being broken.  
  
"They are breaking everything in this house looking for me. I can't let them do that!" Ginny said standing from the bed.  
  
"Master said to stay in here. Mr. Malfoy knows what is best for Mrs. Malfoy. You listen to Hannah and Hannah gets you news." the elf said.  
  
"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked sitting by the open window in a large black comfy chair.  
  
"You stays in this room while Hannah goes and gets news paper." Hanna whispered. Ginny nodded and began to eat the breakfast that Hannah had left her.  
  
Ginny watched Hannah approach her crying as she ate her eggs. The elf had a news paper in her hands and was mourning over it.  
  
"What is it Hannah?" Ginny asked as she took the paper. Ginny read the headline and gasped.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, excused Deatheater, Kidnaps Ginevra Boot aka Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Yesterday it was reported that Ginevra Boot, maiden name Ginevra Weasley, was kidnapped by none other than Draco Malfoy. Terry Boot, Ginevra's devoted husband, reported that the once convicted Deatheater kidnapped his now missing wife.  
  
Now you're asking yourself, why would a man fresh out of Azkaban kidnap Ginevra Weasley? In An article published earlier this month Draco Malfoy declared his undying love for the married woman. Shortly after that, he goes to the Boot household, and while Terry and Ginevra are in the throws of love, and kidnaps her.  
  
Crucio is a powerful curse that only Deatheaters use, and Draco Malfoy used that exact curse on Terry Boot. After pulling Terry away from Ginevra, he used the curse on both Terry and Ginevra. He then beat Terry until the unfortunate Mr. Boot could not move. Draco Malfoy then took Mrs. Boot with him leaving the house.  
  
Terry is most distraught about his wife's kidnapping and says he only wants his love back. Aurors are searching the enormous house as we speak, looking for any signs of Ginevra Weasley. Nothing has been found yet, except her coat and bag that she managed to grab before she was taken away.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the Deatheater, was promptly taken to the Ministry for questioning. He would not give any information, and after twenty four hours, was hauled off to Azkaban. As most of us can recall, Malfoy was sent to Azkaban after his last year in Hogwarts. Dumbledore excused him from his sentence, claiming he was an innocent man.  
  
I guess what this reporter is trying to say is, is it really Draco Malfoy's fault? Or is it Dumbledore's for releasing such a violent man from Azkaban?  
  
Maria Keenly'  
  
Ginny threw the paper to the floor and stepped on it. She glared at Hannah and pointed her finger mincingly.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Ginny snapped. She took a step towards the elf and glared as angrily as she could.  
  
"I can't misses. Hannah promised not to lets you out!" Hannah yelped and ran away from the fuming Ginny.  
  
"YOU'LL LET ME OUT OR ELSE!!!" Ginny yelled. Hannah shook her head no and quickly disappeared. "HANNAH!!"  
  
Ginny yelled into the house, but the elf would not return. She was trapped in the room, and there was no way out. Silently she sat back into the black chair.  
  
"Draco. Oh Draco!" Ginny whispered, sobbing into her hands. Draco was sent back to Azkaban. She remembered him saying he would die before he went back to Azkaban. He had said it on many accounts, yet he went back for her.  
  
.....  
  
"Malfoy." A cloaked man called into the cell. Draco turned and looked at the man.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming." Draco said as he walked over to the Auror. "Boy, I can't wait to into the back room so you can beat me to try and get information I don't have again! Wow. This is going to be fun."  
  
Draco walked over to the man and held out his hands as they were magical tied together. The Auror punched Draco in the nose and spit in his face.  
  
"And so it begins." Draco muttered as he was shoved and pushed until they entered the dark room, lit only by a few candles.  
  
"Tell us where she is Malfoy!" One of the five men in the room spat. He punched Draco and then asked again. Draco only rolled his eyes.  
  
"First you don't want to hear where she is, and now you want to know. Well, that's too damn bad. She left the patch of Orchids, now I buried her beneath them." Draco was cut off as he was punched in the stomach.  
  
"DON'T LIE MALFOY!" The man yelled. Draco put on the evil psychotic grin that his father always wore before a deatheater meeting.  
  
"No, I'm not lying. I killed the little bitch. I slit her throat, but not before I fucked her senseless. She screamed and yelled, fighting me off, but she couldn't stop me. After I killed her, I figured there was no reason to waste her, so I fucked her dead body again. Then I buried her on my land. There so much land, you'll never find the body." Draco smiled at them, inside feeling sick.  
  
The men looked at each other disgusted before beating him down. They threw him onto the floor, kicking and cursing him. Draco felt the pain and welcomed it. His heart ached for saying that about Ginny. He couldn't even hit her if he wanted.  
  
After hours of them asking where he buried her and him not answering, they took him back to his cell, throwing him in.  
  
"Alert the Ministry to call the press, tell them I will be there in an hour." The lead Auror of Azkaban said. The lower rank Auror nodded and went to the office. He sent an owl to the Ministry and reported back to the lead Auror.  
  
"Thank you." Henry, the lead Auror, said as he headed to the boat locked to the dock. He boarded the ship and crossed over onto the land, apparating to the Ministry.  
  
As he walked into the door he was bombarded with the press, attacking him and asking questions. Henry shoved past them and entered the Minister of Magic's office.  
  
"She's dead. Ginevra Weasley was murdered by Draco Malfoy." Henry said. The Minister of Magic gave a nod.  
  
"Go, hold the conference. I'll got to Muggle Artifacts and tell Arthur." The Minister said as he stood up. Henry nodded and left the office, heading to the press room.  
  
He stood on the podium and looked down at the silent press.  
  
"We have news on the case of Ginevra Boot, former name Ginevra Weasley." Henry started off. The press looked at him questioningly and he let out a breath he was holding.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley is dead." Henry said as the cameras went off everywhere at him. "And Draco Malfoy murdered her."  
  
A/N-Hey hey! Now worries! Draco really didn't kill her! It's just adding plot! Hehe! Later!  
  
Thanks to- Anonymous, Channy, Draco Malfoy's Bitch, SilverForestPrincess, WhiteRosePetaL, TickleBoom76, icyflamer007, The Phantom Keeper, Tara-Yo, Shellbert, Ginntonik, AnImEfReAk81, babysb, zeldagrl436, SickGirl42, VoiCeZWiThiN, Akasha Ravensong, Pinkbrat, and jewels03.  
  
I really appreciate ALL of your reviews! I would reply to EACH review, but it takes SOOO long! I'd rather write another chapter than reply to every email!  
  
Thanks! Keep those reviews coming...! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

AUROR! Hehe! Sorry for the MUILTIPLE misspelling! :) Do forgive me!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
(Dedicated to VoicezWithin and all of my other GREAT reviewers! I LOVE YALL!)  
  
Henry stood on the podium and looked down at the silent press.  
  
"We have news on the case of Ginevra Boot, former name Ginevra Weasley." Henry started off. The press looked at him questioningly and he let out a breath he was holding.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley is dead." Henry said as the cameras went off everywhere at him. "And Draco Malfoy murdered her."  
  
Questions where shot at the man, and Henry answered each to the best of his knowledge. The presses were sending out 'EXTRA!' papers, holding the information and story. No person would be left unknowing, as the 'Ginevra' case had already become a table/household issue.  
  
Every wizard knew about controversial case, and each had their own opinion. Could an accused deatheater be set free with out worry? Panic was starting to settle in, and it didn't look like it was going anywhere any time soon.  
  
.  
  
Ginny paced in Draco's bedroom worried. She had run out of breakable things to throw, and Hannah was repairing previously thrown items. She sat down in a huff on Draco's bed worn out from so much exercise, but she couldn't rest.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hannah yelped as she ran into Draco's room.  
  
"What do you want Hannah?" Ginny asked angrily. The elf cringed and looked up at Ginny sadly.  
  
"Your dead!" Hannah whispered. Ginny looked at the elf incredulously.  
  
"Don't be draft. What are you talking about?" She asked. Hannah held out a paper and Ginny read.  
  
The headline was large, taking up the width of the page, and bold font. It read 'EXTRA! GINEVRA BOOT MURDERED!'  
  
Ginny scanned the article reading about how she was taken from her home, and killed by Draco. Every word, rubbish.  
  
"Hannah...where would they..." Ginny started. She stopped mid-sentence and ran to the bathroom, sick.  
  
"MRS. MALFOY!" Hannah asked worried, as Ginny vomited in the bathroom toilet.  
  
"Fucking bastards, it's sickening." Ginny said looking at the paper in disgust. In a picture from her wedding, Terry was winking up at her as the Ginny in the picture looked at the camera with a serious face.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, what are you goings to do!? Hannah can help?" Hannah asked. Ginny shook her head no.  
  
"I'm going to him." Ginny said slowly, she took a step forward, but fell to the ground.  
  
Ginny could hear Hannah squeaking as the back of her head hit the floor hardly.  
  
"You needs to rest! Hannah takes care of you!" Hannah said, waving Ginny magically into bed. Ginny nodded and looked around the destroyed room.  
  
"Wake me early tomorrow morning and have the paper ready." Ginny sternly rasped out. Hannah nodded and left the room.  
  
.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy! You must get up!" Hannah whispered shaking Ginny lightly the next morning. Ginny opened her eyes groggily.  
  
"What is it Hannah?" Ginny whispered back.  
  
"The paper, you must read the paper!" Hannah held out a paper, as Ginny urgently read it.  
  
Draco was to be killed for what he had done to her, executed. Ginny felt her eyes water up, as she stood from the bed, ordering Hannah to bring her some clothes and her wand.  
  
"Hannah already brought all of your stuff, its in Mr. Malfoy's closet maim." Hannah said. Ginny nodded as she walked over to the closet.  
  
Quickly she grabbed her wand and threw on a pair of jeans and a button up blouse. After throwing the cloak on along with a pair of warm shoes, she headed to the fireplace.  
  
"Hannah, you have to let me go." Ginny said holding her hand out for the floo pot.  
  
"Hannah will punish herself." The elf said looking down. Ginny frowned.  
  
"No, Hannah will be punished by me; now go clean the stairs for your letting me go!" Ginny said in a snappish voice. The elf nodded and left the room.  
  
Ginny picked up the floo pot and threw in a handful. She stepped into the fire and called out 'FRED WEASLEY!' Quickly she was thrown into his office floor, covered in soot.  
  
"Listen here; I don't care how many you're allowed to ship at one time! I ordered fifty and by Merlin I want FIFTY shipped. NOT TWENTY FIVE! Do you honestly want to lose your business with ALL Weasley's?" She heard Fred yelling from the stairs.  
  
"No sir, I'll have those shipped right away," said a quivering voice. Ginny stood from the floor, pulling her cloak over her head and sitting down in a chair.  
  
"GOOD!" Fred spat, opening his office door. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had an appointment."  
  
Ginny waved him off, with her hand, not saying anything. She gripped her wand tightly in the other hand waiting for him to give her a chance.  
  
"Uh, well, if you don't mind could I reschedule? I'm having a family crisis and I was about to leave." Fred told her as he walked up to her.  
  
Ginny sat quietly not moving. She heard Fred walk over to her and she prepared herself. He was so close.  
  
"Is that ok?" Fred asked. She heard his tone; he was suspicious. Ginny remained quiet in the office as Fred yelled. "LOOK, I REALLY WOULD APPRICIATE FOR YOU TO ANSWER ME!?"  
  
Fred angrily approached the chair. He was close enough. Ginny flipped out her wand while he was still walking towards her.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ginny growled out. Fred's angry face froze but his eyes watered as he hit the floor.  
  
"Alright, listen Fred." Ginny said as she pulled of her cloak. "Draco Malfoy is covering for me. You know you always were my favorite brother, so you have to listen to me. Can you do that with out causing any problems for me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Fred looked at her and blinked as Ginny smiled for him.  
  
"Enervate." Ginny said. Fred leaned up from the floor looking at her.  
  
"Is that really you?!" His eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked at her worried face.  
  
"Yes." Ginny told him. She pulled on her right ear and softly touched the tip of her nose twice, their code.  
  
"They told us what Malfoy said. H-he said he raped you, and slit your throat..." Fred wandered off. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Draco was just protecting me." Ginny sat down in a chair and motioned for Fred to do so too.  
  
Fred gave her a concerned look as he sat down in the chair next to hers. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Protecting you? From what?"  
  
"Fred..." Ginny started. Her throat closed and ached as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Its ok love, you can tell me anything." He told her. Ginny nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Terry Boot has been with me for years-" Ginny started. Fred cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I still don't like the suspicious little bugger. You could have done better." Fred said. Ginny looked up at him, silently pleading him not to interrupt.  
  
"He...he used to...he...Oh Fred." Ginny said as she hugged him tightly. Fred pulled her close and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Tell me." Fred whispered.  
  
"He would hit me. Terry would Fred. He would force himself upon me, and hit me." Ginny cried into Fred's shirt. She felt him stiffen at what she said, she knew his temper.  
  
"And where the bloody hell does Malfoy come in? Did he abuse you with fucking Terry?" Fred spat.  
  
"No, I escaped from Terry, ran away. Terry found out and cursed my ring with a Crucio. Draco found me withering on the ground, saw my beaten up face and took me to his house. I didn't want to impose myself on Draco, but he worried about Terry finding me, so he took care of me." Ginny whispered.  
  
"I never thought I would respect Malfoy, but right now I do." Fred said as he soothingly rubbed her back. "Well, why is he in jail then?"  
  
"I made him go shopping for Christmas; I wanted to get him something so we split up...actually I just kinda snuck off and he yelled after me. While I was coming back, Terry caught me and took me back to his house. Draco came to save me, and Terry called Harry and then Draco was shoved into jail. Draco doesn't want me to go back to Terry obviously and is doing everything he can, even putting his life in danger to save me." Ginny sniffed and looked up at Fred.  
  
"Do you love him?" Fred asked a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"Good. So, now I know you came to me for something, spill it." Fred said.  
  
"I need polyjuice potion, gas bombs, distractions, and one hell of a stun bomb." Ginny told him. Fred's eyes widened.  
  
"You're planning an escape?"  
  
"No, I'm planning on getting him outta there. Not an escape." Ginny said wiping her face.  
  
"I always thought you were supposed to be George and my triplet. Alright, I'll do it." Fred said. "We have fog bombs that should help, Snake poppers which are really fun, and a stun ball. The polyjuice is in my office at home...wait. Who are you going to change into?"  
  
"Both of us are changing into you. We will be Fred and George, on the way OUT. They only need to see ONE Fred go in, saying his brother is meeting him or some bull, a stun ball a distraction or something. I can do it, now are you going to help me or not?" Ginny said. Fred nodded and went down stairs.  
  
Ginny sighed and leaned back into her chair waiting. Fred came back with a belt and side strap filled with little balls. He smiled and handed it to her.  
  
"All of the balls on the side strap are stunners. All of the ones on the belt are the newest and best distractions. Some of them have not been tested; others were too violent to put into a store." Fred smiled and pulled out six tiny balls from his coat, they were no bigger than a gum ball.  
  
"These are Fog Smugglers. You throw them and run like hell because it's going to cause everyone in a hundred feet radius to faint. They'll be out for at least two hours. So, when you throw one, make sure you don't breathe and run like the devil. The belt and side strap magically keep refilling them selves, so you can do what you need to. I only have six of those Fog Smugglers, so be resourceful." Fred said looking worried.  
  
Ginny looked at everything Fred gave her, before setting it in the chair and hugging him.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said. Fred nodded and hugged her back.  
  
"You go get Malfoy, and come back to my house. I'll board the both of you there. Common we need to go." Fred pulled her into the fireplace and they floo-ed over to his house.  
  
Fred tugged her by the arm into his room and left her in the middle of it as he searched through his dresser.  
  
"Here, put these on, and take these for...George." Fred said throwing clothes at Ginny and handing her a pair of shoes.  
  
Ginny nodded and dressed as Fred went into his office. Her hands were shaking with worry as she put on Fred's oversized shirt and pants. The clothes hung off of her body and she had to hold the pants up with her hand. She stuffed the other clothes and shoes into a bag and sighed. Fred walked back into the room and handed her a flask and a chunk of his hair.  
  
"It'll taste wicked nasty, so I'm sure you'll have tons of fun." Fred said trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny remarked dryly. She looked at him and added a few hairs to the flask, and took a swig.  
  
Immediately she began to feel a burning sensation as her skin and legs stretched. She cried out and opened her eyes; she looked at Fred at eye level now.  
  
"Well, at least I know I brewed it right...say, how did you know I would have some?" He asked as she put on the side strap and belt.  
  
"A couple months ago when you wrote, you said you were working on it and that you were going to turn into Charlie...remember?" Ginny said, slipping the flask into the pants pocket and casting a invisible spell on the belt and side strap.  
  
"Yeah...I forgot." He looked at her then embraced her in a hug. "Be careful, and go have some fun."  
  
"I love you Fred." Ginny said in Fred's voice.  
  
"Its very strange to hear you say that...I love you too LITTLE SISTER." Fred said, pronouncing little sister a bit louder.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and headed to the Ministry of Magic using Fred's fireplace.  
  
She walked into the office and looked around. Every person seemed to be in a rush. Quietly she walked into the Minister's office, moving unnoticed.  
  
"Hello Geo...Fr...uh, Mr. Weasley. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like to see that bastard that killed my sister; I want to look him in the eyes." Ginny said in a gruff man voice. The Minister looked her over and nodded, picking up a trinket from his desk.  
  
"Two hands and off you go." The Minister said in a dead calm voice. Ginny nodded and grabbed the trinket, holding onto it with two hands. She felt the tug at her navel and let herself be pulled.  
  
She hit the ground clumsily, not being able to function too well in Fred's body. Nervously she took a big sip of the polyjuice potion before taking a boat over to the prison.  
  
Once she reached the gates she smiled her killer smile at the guard who gave her a funny look. Ginny almost slapped herself when she remembered that wouldn't work, seeing as she was a male now. She had to fill out a sign in sheet and they took her wand, and looked threw her bag of clothes.  
  
Ginny shivered as she walked down the hall with two guards. There were no windows to see into the cells, but the place felt of misery. After going down many stairwells, they reached another hall with the same bad feeling.  
  
Ginny looked around, guards were stationed at each corner and the walls had plaques with names on them. She recognized most of the names from the paper. They were names of killers, Deatheaters, and mad men.  
  
Finally, at the end of the hall, there was his name, 'Draco Malfoy', next to 'Caucus Hammond', the mass murderer who went crazy after he killed his wife.  
  
"Stand back, we'll get the bastard out." The taller man said as he waved his wand, opening the door. "Malfoy, someone's here to see you."  
  
"Yeah, tell them to bugger off." Ginny heard Draco hiss in a weak voice. "I'm taking a bath and I'm not getting outta the tub. The bubbles are quite lovely today gents, you could join if you weren't so gay."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she glared at the guards, who called for him again. Ginny watched as Draco held out his hands and smiled to each guard, before looking over at her.  
  
"You missed the lobster yesterday Weasley. Today we're only eating bread. Shame really." Draco said glaring at the guards. "Take me to the beating grounds."  
  
Ginny just stared at him not trusting herself to speak. The men held tightly onto Draco as they lead her into a dark room. The place smelled of urine and rotting corpses.  
  
"We'll just leave you here with Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you'll want to talk to him about your sister." The guards said, leaving the room.  
  
"Well, I'm ready Weasley, beat the shit out of me and get it over with." Draco said. "May I recommend kicking my skull in?"  
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered in Fred's voice. Draco looked up, his nose wrinkled in repulsion, and his face contorted to disgust.  
  
"What are you on about? Don't call me that...your not here to get at me are you?" Draco asked taking a careful step back.  
  
"Oh yes Draco. I want your body." Ginny said giving him a seductive smile. Draco frowned and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're sick Weasley, and really not my type." Draco said.  
  
"So curse me." Ginny said smiling. Draco looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps, but I would have to have a perfect..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Smirk." Ginny finished.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco whispered. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Here, put these on." She threw him Fred's clothes. "And drink this."  
  
Draco changed into the clothes and took the flask from Ginny's hand. He gulped down a deep sip and gave it back to her. His figure immediately changed into the same as hers and Ginny gave him the shoes.  
  
"Let's get out of here." She said. He nodded and followed her to the door. Ginny opened it and threw out a distraction ball. Suddenly thousand little red sparks were everywhere and the guards couldn't concentrate as the sparks were threatening to catch them on fire.  
  
Ginny waited until she heard other guards approaching before she peeked out of the door. There were eight guards trying to find the object causing the sparks. Ginny looked over to Draco.  
  
"Hold your breath and run like hell." She whispered very lightly. Draco nodded and Ginny threw a small gumball like bomb into the hall. They took a deep breath right before it went off and ran. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Ginny watched as Draco stripped his clothes off and turned on the shower. She was feeling very tired, and didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings by turning him down.  
  
"Love, I smell positively awful..." Draco said as he obviously got a whiff of himself. Ginny nodded and pointed to the shower.  
  
"Shower real quick and I'll join you in a minute." Ginny watched Draco's naked form test the waters temp before stepping into the glass case.  
  
His slim body moved gracefully under the water as he soaped his arms. Ginny felt herself go hot as she watched the suds rinsed down and off of his muscular body. He was spectacular, that was for sure.  
  
"That's some hard staring your doing, are you sure you're tired?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
Ginny pulled her clothes off in a slow seductive way, and walked towards the shower. Draco stared in awe of her body as she opened the glass door and stepped in. She stood under the water letting it wet her hair and body before putting her back to Draco and moving her hair.  
  
"I don't feel too tired. Do my back Draco." Ginny said.  
  
She heard Draco let out a groan as he soaped her back. Ginny let out a purr of enjoyment sending Draco over the edge. He grabbed her waist and pulled her so her bottom was firmly pressed against his errection.  
  
"I'm feeling..." Draco whispered kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Happy?" Ginny asked innocently to him. He smiled onto her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said in a pleading voice, turning her around. Ginny smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Common big boy." Ginny whispered as she leaned into him, biting his shoulder. "What are you waiting on?"  
  
Draco swallowed and picked her waist up, Ginny's legs wrapping around his waist. Ginny moaned as he pushed her up against the shower wall, kissing her lips and neck.  
  
"I'll ravish you rightfully if you don't stop me love." Draco said, as he massaged her breast. Ginny grinned and slid her hands through his hair.  
  
"I was hoping you'd ravish me." Ginny said. Draco looked up from her neck and into her eyes. A smile slipped on his face as he turned the shower off and took her into the bedroom.  
  
"Really? Maybe I can fulfill that hope." Draco whispered to her as he pushed her down on the bed.  
  
Ginny grinned and pulled his head to her, kissing him soundly. Draco's patience was wearing thin, but he pulled away as he made his way down her body. He kissed the valley down her breast, running his hands along her body. Ginny shivered in pleasure, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Draco. NOW." Ginny told him.  
  
He looked at her questioningly. Ginny decided that she had enough. She flipped him over and mounted him. Draco smirked as she pushed down on top of his length. She let out a groan as she began to move. Draco's smirk deepened as he let her be on top. She began to move with graceful deep strokes on him, bouncing and grating, Draco meeting her every beat. He ran his hands up her body, leaning her over and kissing her lips.  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you so much, don't you feel it." Ginny whispered into his mouth.  
  
Draco turned her over and began to take over. She was close. He experimentally ran his thumb over her nub, and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure. He continued to play with the nub, while thrusting in and out of her quickly. He felt her tightening around him and then collapse and yelling his name, her body pulsating and blushed. Draco let go when she called out, and collapsed on top of her, lying down lightly.  
  
"I..I love you Ginny. I hope you know that. How could I not feel it?" Draco whispered into her neck.  
  
"Stop, you'll make me randy again." Ginny whispered back, earning a chuckle from Draco. "I'm glad you finally admitted your undying love for me."  
  
Draco leaned on his elbows over her and looked at her smiling face. He grinned and kissed her on the lips softly.  
  
"How could I not? That tight arse and brilliant body that matches every aspect of you along with that witty charming head of yours. Of course. Silly me. I should have resisted." Draco winked and kissed Ginny's neck.  
  
"Oh yes, like you could." Ginny said tugging her hands in his hair.  
  
"I love your neck." Draco whispered as he licked her neck. Ginny let out a laugh and pulled his lips to hers.  
  
"I love that stomach of yours." She rolled him over and pushed him down.  
  
She leaned over him and licked from his chest to his stomach. Draco held his breath as he looked her in the eyes. Ginny was dangerously close, and he wasn't sure what to do. When she was on his levi line Draco grabbed her face, pulling it up to him.  
  
"Love, you're pushing my limits." Draco said.  
  
"Shut up and ravish me again." Ginny said smiling. Draco grinned and flipped her on her back.  
  
...................  
  
Harry stood from the ground and looked around him. People where laying everywhere, sleeping it seemed. He picked up his wand and coughed. His lungs ached and itched.  
  
"What happened?" Harry said to himself.  
  
"Draco Malfoy escaped. All of the other prisoners are accounted for." Someone said behind him. Harry turned around to the face of Terry Boot.  
  
"Hey Terry. What happened?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Someone broke into Wizards Wheezes, knocked out Fred Weasley stealing his supplies and his hair. They pretended to be him using a polyjuice potion. Obviously he was let in, the people thinking he wanted to beat the crap out of Malfoy, but instead he freed Draco and now my wife's murderer is on the loose." Terry said looking down. Harry looked at Terry suspiciously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"My wife's murderer escaped. What do you think I am doing here?" Terry spat angrily. Harry nodded but kept his guard up. Terry knew too much to be a civilian.  
  
"Alright. Thanks Terry. See you later." Harry turned and apparated to Malfoy Manor. There were already Aurors scurrying around inside.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Harry asked. They shook their head no. Harry set out orders and made his way back up to the place he first found Malfoy.  
  
Once in the hall he looked around.  
  
"Draco. Come out." Harry said irritated. He tapped on the walls with his wand as he walked. "I know you're here. I know you can hear me."  
  
"Harry Potter?" A woman's voice asked. Harry turned around quickly, his wand drawn.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry said. He made a full circle searching for the voice.  
  
"Honestly. Perhaps my great grandson is correct and you are a bloody fool. Up here boy." The woman said.  
  
Harry looked up on the wall, at a large blonde woman sitting in a portrait. Her hair was in a fancy tight looking coil on top of her head and her face was relaxed and mystifying. She had pouted lips and small ears with and arrogant nose. But what stood out the most were her brown eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked. She narrowed her eyes at his rude tone and gave him a Malfoy glare.  
  
"To talk you git. Let me introduce myself, I'm Elizabeth Malfoy." The portrait said looking down on him in fascination.  
  
"Elizabeth? I'd expect something more original with you being a Malfoy and all." Harry spat. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I was married into the family you dull witted boy." Elizabeth took another sip of her tea and smiled down on Harry in a change of mood. Harry on the other hand seemed to be sizing her up.  
  
"Alright then. Start talking. I haven't got all day." He said crossing his arms over his chest with his wand still clutched in his right hand.  
  
"They love each other you know, that Ginny Weasley that you're searching for and my great great great so on grandson." She took a sip of her tea and looked at Harry.  
  
"She's here?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Of course she is. My Draco has her hidden and he better keep her hidden until her husband is dead." Elizabeth said in an angry tone. Harry looked up at the beautiful woman stunned. Ginny alive?  
  
"Draco Malfoy murdered her. Said so himself. Admitted the whole thing." Harry seemed to have lost all of his frustration and was calmly muttering to himself trying to work everything out in his aching head.  
  
"Yes, and what a perfect way to keep her hidden, to tell everyone that she is dead on his account. Then to hide her out of view and keep her from that awful man." Elizabeth practically spat out awful, with a nasty look on her face.  
  
"What's so bad about her husband?" Harry asked casually. Too casually for Elizabeth, as she narrowed her eyes at him and glared.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong with him? He's a...a...A PRICK!" Elizabeth huffed out. A mischievous smile came across her features and she looked down at Harry. "I haven't been able to say that since I became a Malfoy. Felt rather nice."  
  
"Elizabeth, please continue. Tell me what makes you say that." Harry sat down on the floor, his head craning up and looking at her.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I started from the beginning. For a long time there were no residents at Malfoy Manor. All was calm and quiet, only house elves made noise in this place. Then one day, Draco bursts through the front door, carrying Ginny Weasley in his arms or so I was told. He took care of her and even gave her a room of her own. She has been staying here for a very long time now and finally some life has touched these walls.  
  
"What disturbs me the most is not that the walls have awakened from the screaming silence that they were in but the state that Ms. Weasley appeared in. The poor dear showed up in ragged clothing, dirty scuffed shoes and her hair in a mess. All of that isn't what disgusts me. It was her face that disgusted me. It was bruised and beaten. Her legs and her arms were as well. Some time within her stay I found out that it had been her husband that had done it to her. He went by the name of Terry Boot. Since then I lost all respect that I had for any man. Except my Draco.  
  
"What has the world come to out there that this keeps happening. I mean, with Lucius I knew that abuse was something unavoidable. He was such an evil child. Always killing frogs and owls and beating the elves. Beat his mum once in front of me and I gave him a rightful scare the nasty...prick." Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and shifted in her seat.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Terry Boot has been abusing Ginny and that is the reason behind her disappearance?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
Harry felt the anger weld up in him as he stood and thanked the portrait. Terry Boot had asked him for help, used him for his connections, lied to him about Ginny, beat Ginny, hurt Ginny, and who knows what else to his segregate little sister and was still living to tell the tale? Harry's face turned red in rage.  
  
"Do not mention this to anyone else." Harry told her. Elizabeth nodded. "Where are they?"  
  
"In Draco's room. I'll be damned if I tell you exactly where." Elizabeth said as she got up in her portrait and walked away from Harry.  
  
Harry was furious. Draco Malfoy, no matter what an arse he was, saved Ginny's life, and Terry Boot ruined it. There was only one thing left to do and that was to kill Terry. He sighed to himself thinking of all the brutal things he would love to do to Terry, knowing that he couldn't do any of them being an Auror.  
  
"Alright Draco, Ginny, Take care." Harry whispered in an angry tone as he made his way over to Fred's.  
  
......  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's brow and smiled, resting his head next to her own and smelling her hair. He nuzzled her neck and softly kissed a sensitive spot.  
  
"Ginny," He whispered softly. Ginny turned her head and grinned at him.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"I want to finish the story. I want you to help me end it." Draco said. Ginny gazed into his eyes and saw the warmth and compassion that she was sure hadn't ever been there before.  
  
"I do." Ginny whispered back. Draco's eyebrows rose and he leaned up from the bed, looking at her.  
  
"What?" Draco said his heart racing.  
  
"I said I would." Ginny's face turned red and she looked up at the canopy on the bed. "You know, help you finish your story."  
  
"Ginny," Draco leaned over her, blocking her view of the ceiling, "wizard marriage is forever. You will be married to Terry until the day you die."  
  
Ginny sighed, a tear slipping down her red face. She rolled over and put her back to Draco. The moment seemed to be over and that it would never readjust.  
  
"I know." Ginny said, her voice quivering. Nothing seemed to ever work out for her. She felt Draco's weight shift and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Can I keep you?" Draco whispered. "Nothing would make me happier to spend every day of my life with you, rather we are married or not. I would keep you, and you could keep me."  
  
Ginny smiled and turned towards him.  
  
"I'll keep you forever, and then some, if you're sure." She whispered back. Draco kissed her neck.  
  
"I can't think of a better way to spend forever." Draco said to her as he felt her relax in his arms.  
  
"And what would we do, in our forever?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll be expecting at least a couple dozen strawberry haired kids." Draco told her seriously. Ginny laughed and turned to look at his face. She immediately stopped laughing when she saw his solemn face.  
  
"Do you really want kids?" Ginny asked. Draco grinned and nodded. Ginny sighed happily and snuggled up to his embrace.  
  
"Then we will have as many as you want when everything calms down."  
  
.......  
  
That's all I could do for this chapter. :) Later!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YALL!  
  
Jennifer13, VoicezWithin, babysb, TruAngel777, Americasweetie, Khaelen Coulson, True777, Captain Pirate Jack Sparrow, Akasha Ravensong, WhiteRosePetaL, lavenderab, Raven Potter Weasley, Icy Lullaby, Channy , Elenya1, rebekah1, jewels03 , Sailor Catastrophe, Pinkbrat , Kyra4, Lara26, AnImEfReAk81, zeldagrl436, KapOfDaPipers, Nichole Malfoy, Grumpy1, Gwyn2, Shellbert, Mariel4, dracoschic999, Emmy Hart, and last but not least!- SilverForestPrincess. Thanks guys! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Draco could almost hear himself, making snide remarks at the touching moment.  
  
'That's just great. Why don't you kiss her as well!? Oh bloody FANTASTIC! What a touching moment with the Weasel.' Draco imagined his sixteen year old self saying to him. He almost laughed as he pulled Ginny closer.  
  
"Ginny, I love you, I really do." Draco whispered to her. It was deep into the night and Ginny had long ago fallen asleep, but for whatever reason, Draco could not sleep.  
  
He gently kissed her temple and stood from the bed, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms. Slowly he went to the bedroom door and yanked on the handle, only to find it wouldn't budge.  
  
"You locked it. Now come back to bed." Ginny murmured. Draco smiled and nodded, making his way back over to her.  
  
"You're so clever." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"Clever enough to remember you locking a door. Ah, yes. I see my own brilliance." Ginny said sarcastically as she fell back asleep.  
  
........  
  
Harry approached Fred's house cautiously, keeping an eye out for the psycho Boot. He banged on Fred's door and waited until the tall redhead answered.  
  
"Hey-ya Harry!" Fred said enthusiastically. He held out his hands and put on a said face. "Alright, I'm ready! TAKE ME AWAY POTTER! Or have you just come to question me?"  
  
Harry gave a laugh and pushed into Fred's house. Fred closed the door and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well, I did come to question you. Could you take us to a quiet room?" Harry asked. He put a little more emphasis on quiet.  
  
"Gotcha chief." Fred said as he led the way down into his laboratory. Once down in the dimness of the laboratory, Harry cast a silencing charm, then checked his foe glass. Once all of the precautions were checked he turned back to Fred.  
  
"When did Ginny last come by here?" Harry whispered, despite the silencing charm.  
  
"Oh I'd say a few months ago." Fred told Harry, who in turn rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me Fred. I know things that would make your stomach curl. Now, did she come by here before or after Malfoy escaped?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Before, and she's the one that freed him. Harry, I think Draco Malfoy moved up on my list. You should hear what he did for her." Fred answered.  
  
"I know. Do you know about Terry?" Harry asked. Fred's face hardened and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Did you tell anyone else?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I didn't. I didn't think it was my place." Fred told him looking down. Harry gave a nod then a wicked smile.  
  
"I think it's time the Weasley Twins reunited and kicked some Boot ass." Harry told him. Fred got a evil grin on his face and began to move around the laboratory.  
  
"Yes, I believe you would be correct. I mostly gave Ginny things that were too dangerous to go on the shelf so I'm half way out of those, but I just invented some pretty brutal things. They haven't been tested." Fred added with a large smile.  
  
"Where is George?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's in his room. You know, down the hall to the right. Knock before you enter...he gets rather touchy when he is interrupted." Fred said with a snicker.  
  
"Alright." Harry said.  
  
.....  
  
Terry paced in his home as the morning drew near. He had watched as Harry Potter had left the Malfoy house, and quickly went to the Weasley Twins manor. He was up to something and had to be stopped.  
  
Terry let out a sigh and got dressed for the new day, making sure he looked displeased and worried. Today he had a meeting with the press to discuss his feelings on the escape of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Quickly he walked down to the apparition point outside of his house and apparated to the Ministry. He walked down the Ministry halls, and over to the check in center. The lady gave him a sympathetic look as he turned and headed towards the conference room.  
  
Immediately as he walked in, tons of reporters of every publishing paper and every radio station crowded him. Terry gave a weak smile and went up to the podium.  
  
"Hello, thank you for coming today. I just want to express my gratitude to all of the people who helped look for Ginevra. It is such a sad thing to happen to a woman as great as her. If she was here today, I know she would want us to focus on her living part of her life and not the death of her life.  
  
"As for Draco Malfoy, he did what he thought was right in his mad mind. I do not blame him but I most certainly would like to see him back where he belongs!" Terry let out a sob and wiped a tear from his face. "If anyone has any information, please contact me. Thank you."  
  
Terry walked off of the stage and out of the room. He began to wipe his face angrily as he stepped into the lavatory. As soon as he set foot into the bathroom, he was ambushed, as things were shoved into his mouth and he was beat down. As quick as the attack came, it was gone.  
  
"MERLIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" The voice of Harry Potter asked. He grabbed Terry and yanked him up quickly, pulling his arm out of place.  
  
"OUCH POTTER!" Terry yelled. He grabbed onto his shoulder that was at an odd angle and gave Harry a dirty look.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry questioned. Terry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Fine." Terry told him. Harry gave him a weird look before washing his hands and leaving quickly.  
  
......  
  
Harry met back up with the twins in his office, where they all promptly began to laugh.  
  
"OH Merlin! He had horns, hooves, and a devil tail! OH MERLIN! THAT WAS BLOODY GREAT! His skin even was red! You can't be selling that to children!" Harry gasped out as he looked at the laughing twins.  
  
"No, that's from our revenge stock. We don't sell that...exactly. See, he won't be changing back for a bit...maybe a week or so?" The twins laughed.  
  
After a good thirty minutes of side splitting laughter the twins and Harry sobered up.  
  
"It still doesn't pay for what he did." George said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah." Fred added.  
  
Harry nodded too and they all became silent in the room.  
  
"We have to tell the family." George said. "We can't have him using anyone for bait if Ginny is still alive."  
  
Harry nodded and they all made way to the apparition point.  
  
........ A/n Small chapter because I needed a filler chapter. :)  
  
Thanks for all my reviews! I'll be updating (hopefully super fast) really soon, so I didn't want to have to copy paste all of your names. Sorry that I am getting lazy. sigh Hehe. I love yall n e ways and really do appreciate ALL of your reviews...I even like bad ones ;)! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Harry and the twins arrived a few moments latter at the Weasley home. It was silent, as was everything involving Weasley's after the supposed death of the youngest in the family.  
  
Quietly Harry went into the sitting room, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in front of the fire, both with a cup of tea.  
  
"Mum?" Fred called with George calling for 'Da'.  
  
"Yes?" Molly said turning towards them.  
  
"I think it's time that we have a family meeting." Harry told her. She smiled at him weakly and nodded.  
  
"I'll put a pot of tea on, Fred and George call the family, and Harry...you go sit with Mr. Weasley." Molly ordered.  
  
They all went to they were assigned. Soon Percy showed up, followed by Charlie and Bill. After a while Ron and Hermione showed up.  
  
Molly began pouring tea and bustling about until Charlie pulled her to him. She immediately began crying. Charlie hugged her as tears fell from his own eyes.  
  
"Alright. Now that everyone is here, Harry?" George said. Harry nodded and placed silencing charms on the house, and checking his foe glass. Everything once again checked out clear, and be began to talk.  
  
"The reason we are all here, as you all know is to discuss Ginny." Harry started. Charlie interrupted him quickly, and started off in a story.  
  
"I remember this one time, I snuck her off campus to go look at the dragons." Charlie's voice was shaky as he spoke. "She was so excited about seeing them and I'll never forget the way that she told me I was her favorite brother!"  
  
"Hey! She told me I was her favorite brother!" Ron said, also crying.  
  
"Me too." Bill whispered. They turned to Percy, looking at him expectedly.  
  
"She told me even though I was obsessed with caldron bottoms, and very stupid, that I was her favorite brother." Percy covered his face with his hands and began shaking as he cried. Everyone then turned to the twins.  
  
"She lied to you all because we are her favorite brothers!" The twins weren't crying and they looked rather smug. "She also told us that she never liked any of you lot, that you were all too protective, and that we were the smartest of the bunch. The cool brothers!"  
  
"You're all mistaken, even not blood, I was the favorite!" Harry said smiling. "But why are we even talking about this?? I have good news. Ginny is not dead."  
  
There came a large group of protest and yelling as the males in the family began explaining how they knew she was dead, and how Harry needed help.  
  
"No, now listen here. When have I ever been wrong?" Harry asked calming them down. They all paused to listen. "I need your word you will not mention this to anyone outside this house." Harry told them.  
  
"I solemnly swear, I am up to...no, I mean I solemnly swear, I am to keep this quiet." Fred said starting them off. George was next and it went around until everyone in the family had sworn. Mrs. Weasley slowly sat back down on the couch and held her husband's hand.  
  
"There is no way to make this a soft blow, or to help the anger you will feel once this is said. It seems that we were all fooled, and all deceived by Terry Boot. Draco Malfoy did not kill your daughter, nor did he ever hurt her. That blame lies with Terry Boot." Harry was cut off again with this time questions.  
  
"QUIET! I ASK FOR SILENCE!" He yelled. The family quieted down and Harry began again. "You must stay quiet and let me finish! Terry Boot is an evil man that has been lying to us all! Ginny Weasley, our friend, sister, and daughter, has been abused. Physically."  
  
The room was deathly quiet until Percy broke it.  
  
"I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING GUTLESS PANSY ASSED BUGGER!!!" He yelled. Everyone turned to him gaping.  
  
"PERCY WEASLEY! I will not have that talk...oh bugger it. I'm up for killing the bloody little prat as well!" Mrs. Weasley added. She leaned back into the couch and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Harry. Reasons." Ron said. His face was extremely red and Harry knew he was on the brink of explosion.  
  
"If you or any of us kill him, then we will be forced into Azkaban." Harry answered. Ron didn't look deflated and then quickly turned towards the twins.  
  
"How LONG have you TWO KNOWN?!!!????" He yelled angrily.  
  
"I knew the day she came and told me. The day she broke Malfoy out of the supposedly most secure place, Azkaban." Fred answered. The Weasley's turned to him and narrowed their eyes.  
  
"She made me promise to keep quiet. Told me that Draco Malfoy had helped her keep away from Terry. She told me that she loved him." Fred said.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid? I knew all the signs, and I even saw them." Hermione muttered.  
  
"What?" Bill asked, unaware that Hermione read about everything.  
  
"I read a book," Hermione started, Ron let out a sigh but was quickly shut up by Hermione striking him in the stomach. "It was about abused women. Ginny had most of the signs. I mean, she even was beaten up that one time, remember when that Hufflepuff that had the crush on her found her in the Forbidden Forest. She claimed that she had been attacked by an animal, and none of us thought twice...because of Charlie always getting beaten up by animals."  
  
"Are you trying to blame me for what happened to my sister?!" Charlie said pointing a finger at Hermione, his earring swaying with the movement. Harry let out a sigh.  
  
"She's only saying you have a very dangerous job. The worst thing we can do now, is turn on each other." Harry told them.  
  
The Weasley's let out a sigh and nodded.  
  
"Alright. Everyone, get it out of your systems and let out those curse words." Mr. Weasley instructed.  
  
The boy's grinned and all yelled out foul words until content. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley wore a blush at hearing such words.  
  
"Good. Now go de-gnome my garden for that!" Mrs. Weasley yelled pointing at her boys.  
  
They all let out a groan and headed outside, along with Harry and Mr. Weasley. The twins were grinning along with Harry as they began to chuck the little demons over the fence. Even when one bit Harry in the shin, he was not put out of mood.  
  
"What are you so happy about Harry?" Bill asked.  
  
He must have spoken too loudly because Molly quickly stuck her head out of the window to reprimand him for talking while working. Arthur pointed at Bill and gave a little laugh. Bill stuck out his tongue and asked Harry again more quietly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Bill whispered.  
  
"Pst! Fred, George!" Harry called. The twins grinned at him and they all pulled in close. Once everyone was in a tight group, Harry motioned for the twins to start talking.  
  
"Me and Fred turned the git red, gave him horns, and a devil tail. Jumped him the loo and beat him a little, Harry dislocated his shoulder and well, we are still not satisfied but it felt good." George answered.  
  
The boys stifled their laughter and gave silent high fives.  
  
"New joke products?" Percy asked, grinning. The twins nodded. "Finally that knowledge is put to good use. Imagine what you could do working at the ministry!"  
  
"Shut up you dank three toed fart stain!" Bill cut out. "They did something great just as they are. Now shut your mouth!"  
  
"And he thinks he is her favorite brother??" Ron said giving a muffled laugh. Percy shot him a glare.  
  
"I know. Clearly it was me." Charlie answered.  
  
"No, it was us." The twins growled.  
  
"I don't think so." Ron cut in.  
  
"It was me!" Percy said loudly.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!" Ron said louder.  
  
"IT WAS ME!" Charlie yelled. The twins jumped on him and began wrestling.  
  
"IT WAS US!" They yelled together at different times. Arthur went with Harry, both chucking gnomes over the fence. Bill caught on and began working again as Percy jumped into the fight along with Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Molly yelled. The boys broke up in the pile, only to be firmly reprimanded by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, Arthur, and Bill, you dears can come inside and have some scones I just baked. The rest of you, so help me if I hear one peep!!!"  
  
Molly's threat was effective, but annoying. The boys left shot glares at Harry and Bill, even Mr. Weasley, as they stepped inside the house to eat scones.  
  
"After we get Terry, we get them." Charlie whispered. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Whoever gets their gnomes the farthest is Ginny's favorite." George whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Molly yelled out her window. "Are you talking out there?!"  
  
There was a chorus of 'No Maims' as they started throwing gnomes one at a time. Charlie eventually won, wearing a smug look as they walked back into the house later that night.  
  
"He's a bloody cheat." Ron mumbled. Unfortunately Molly heard him and made him go scrub baseboards.  
  
"....bloody grown man....married..." Ron incoherently muttered as he worked on cleaning the base boards with soap water and a tooth brush.  
  
.  
  
"I like the name Dray-lee for a girl." Draco joked. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Absolutely not. What about Mary?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Absolutely not. That was a name that Slytherin's used for virgins in school. How about Cordelia? Or if we ever have a boy, Polixenes?"  
  
"Why do you have a think for weird names? I want our future child to have a normal name!" Ginny said laughing a little.  
  
"Are you saying that Draco Jr. is unacceptable?" Draco said grinning. Ginny kissed his hand and smiled.  
  
"Draco Jr.? I like it." She moved closer to him in the bed and pulled the covers up a little more. She smiled looking at Draco's bear chest. "I'm sure he would be beautiful just like his gorgeous father."  
  
"I'm sure our daughter will be as beautiful as her mother." Draco whispered.  
  
"Ginevra is definitely unacceptable. I heard all those jokes mind you." Ginny said poking him a little. Draco winked at her switch of conversation.  
  
"I like Emma." Draco told her grinning. "Is that too out there for you?"  
  
"I like Emma. Do you like Hailey?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I like Riley better." Draco answered. Ginny stopped for a moment and grinned.  
  
"I love the name Riley." Ginny leaned forward and kissed him softly. "If it's a boy," she kissed him again, "Draco Jr. will be his name. If it's a girl, then it's," he leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Riley."  
  
"I love it. Now all we have to do is get you pregnant, get my name cleared, make you alive to the wizarding world, oh, and yes, kill Terry." Draco said leaning forward to kiss her, but Ginny moved away.  
  
"That kind of turned the mood off." Ginny told him. Draco nodded and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I am just frustrated. I finally get you, and now I can't gloat and show you off to the world." Draco pouted. Ginny smiled and moved back to him.  
  
"Mood is back." Ginny leaned on him kissing him hungrily.  
  
Draco moaned and kissed her back just as enthusiastically. He turned her on her back and pushed his hand into her hair, holding the back of her head to his. Draco slowly pulled back and grinned at her, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling." Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco asked innocently, rubbing his index finger up and down her stomach.  
  
"This feeling." Ginny pressed her lips to him and pulled back.  
  
"Oh you mean this feeling?" Draco kissed her neck and softly sucked and nibbled on it.  
  
"Oh yes. Exactly." Ginny felt the tingles go from her head to her toes and was positive they would never stop as long as she was with Draco.  
  
Just as Draco was moving to her collar bone, a loud explosion overtook the silence of the house. The glass on his window's rattled and the floor shook. Draco gently moved from the bed and put a finger to his lips. He stood from the bed and slipped on a pair of boxers.  
  
All of the elves that worked in the home appeared in his room at the same time.  
  
"All of you stay here with Ginny." Draco whispered. "Stay quiet and don't leave this room."  
  
They all nodded except Ginny, who hand slipped on her underwear and a t- shirt. After quickly putting on a pair of trousers she grabbed her wand.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco whispered.  
  
"I'm going with you. Whoever is out there isn't getting you without me kicking their ass." She whispered back. "I won't lose you again."  
  
"Ginny, I'm really sorry about this." Draco said as Ginny gave him a worried look. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Draco caught her before she hit the ground and placed her on the bed. Her eyes glared at him as her body lay stiffly on the bed.  
  
"OH PRINCESS!?" An angry voice yelled into Malfoy Palace.  
  
Ginny's eyes turned to worried and she wanted to tell Draco who it was, but he had already kissed her and headed out the door.  
  
.  
  
A/n- SEE! I told you I would be quick!!! :)  
  
Thanks to...well no one reviewed the last chapter b/c I was too quick! So go back and review that one too you lazy bums! ;) hehe. Thanks to all the reviewers of Chapter 16! Sorry for any typo's, I just wanted to put out the Chapter. :) Thanks!  
  
Review! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

WARNING- This is un-beta-fied and it probably will remain like this. Get over it people, I'm an idiot that has trouble sending every little thing off to be checked by someone else. On the other hand, I value your reviews, so don't stop just because I'm an idiot!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Ginny pleaded him to enter the room again, to come back to her again, but her words would not exit her lips and leave the confinements of her head.  
  
Hannah walked over to her and smiled. Ginny could hardly see the tiny elf, but Hannah seemed to understand as she stood in the chair near the bed and looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Hannah knows how this goes. House elves, it's a secret that Hannah has to keeps, but Hannah tells you. We see what is to come, and Hannah knows what is going to happens today. That's why Hannah calls Misses Mrs. Malfoy." Hannah sat down in the chair and gave Ginny a weak smile. "And now, we wait."  
  
Ginny looked at the tiny elf judging her. How could she say they wait, her love was out there with a lunatic. Didn't she care for Draco? Hadn't he been good to her?  
  
....  
  
Draco quietly walked the halls, looking and waiting for the person causing such a ruckus in his home. Items in his home, heirlooms that had been in the family for generations, where broken in pieces on the ground.  
  
Carefully, so not to make any noise, Draco started down the steps.  
  
"Draco," someone whispered from behind him, "He is on the second floor, by the Scarlet Room."  
  
Draco looked behind him at one of the portraits of his house, and smiled and gave a quick nod of thanks. He quickly walked down the steps until he was on the second floor. He turned left and the continued down the hall, and taking another left.  
  
As he turned and looked around the corner, he saw the most peculiar man. He had a red skin all over, a tail, hooves, and the funniest thing was the horns. Draco couldn't help smiling and suppressing laughter. He concentrated at the matter at hand; this was a man breaking into his home. He stepped around the corner and held up his wand.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco called out. The devil man turned to Draco and sneered, branching his wand out as well.  
  
"I've come for my wife," came the mans raspy reply.  
  
"Oh, my, my. Aren't I the lucky one today." Draco said smirking. "Fine, you want her? We duel, winner takes Ginny."  
  
"Loser dies." Terry replied. Draco gave a quick nod and made the first move.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled. Terry quickly blocked the spell and gave Draco a withering look.  
  
"Don't test me." Terry told him.  
  
"I'm sorry; I find it hard to take a man with a tail and horns seriously." Draco said laughing a little.  
  
"EXPLELLIARMUS!" Terry screamed. Draco lazily countered the spell and looked at Terry in a tired way.  
  
"Sorry, I find it hard to take a man serious when he's screwing whores that are married." Terry said grinning.  
  
"Honestly now, I never slept with you, your really not my type." Draco said winking at Terry cheekily.  
  
"You'll pay for that Malfoy." Terry yelled. "IMPERIO!"  
  
Draco felt his mind flying. It was bliss, the feeling of warmness and sunshine in his mind. His mind urged him to walk to the stairs, and he happily complied.  
  
'Go to the banister.' His mind said.  
  
'Its cold and marble, lets stay here where I don't have to walk anymore.' Draco replied to his mind.  
  
'Get on the banister.' It insisted. Draco reluctantly went to the banister and stood on it.  
  
'Jump.' His mind yelled. Draco lifted a foot and paused.  
  
....  
  
"It's time Mrs. Malfoy. You best hurry." Hannah said snapping her fingers.  
  
Ginny felt her body loosen, released from the body bind. She quickly jumped up from the bed and ran for the door. Running as quick as she could, she was soon standing near the marble stair case.  
  
"FOLLOW ME QUICKLY!" said a woman from a nearby portrait. Ginny nodded and ran down the stairs, noticing a man standing on one foot on the banister.  
  
"DRACO!!" Ginny screamed. "DON'T JUMP LOVE!"  
  
Ginny began taking stairs four at a time, running. As she reached the second floor, her body slammed into the landing wall. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Draco. His face was sweating and his body shaking.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said inquisitively.  
  
"Whore." Said a silky voice behind her. Ginny kept her eyes on Draco and narrowed them, built up anger and frustration fused in her body.  
  
"Flipendo." Ginny quietly muttered, knocking Draco back off of the banister and into a wall. He hit the wall hardly, his head banging loudly. Slowly he slid to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What in fucks name are you doing with a Malfoy?" Terry questioned. Ginny turned to him as her mouth made an O.  
  
"What in fucks name happened to you? Did you finally turn into the demon you are?" Ginny asked grinning cheekily.  
  
"I do believe that scum man has rubbed off on you." Terry spat.  
  
"Shut up Terry. I love him and he loves me. I'll never be near you again." Ginny told him in an offhand voice.  
  
"We'll just see about that you bitch." Terry said pointing his wand at Ginny. "STUPIFY!"  
  
Ginny dodged the curse and jumped behind a wall. She sat there breathing heavily. She hadn't had much exercise lately, and as she glanced down at the snug pants, she realized she had put on a little weight. It was all Draco's fault that she was getting chubby. Ginny winced thinking on him, unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Come out Ginevra. Come out and play." Terry taunted. Ginny frowned and stood up and looked from the corner of the wall, only to be met by something whizzing past her head.  
  
"I never knew you were a Slytherin." Ginny yelled. Terry chuckled and from his foot steps on the ground, Ginny could tell he was approaching.  
  
"At least I'm not fucking one." Terry said. Ginny felt her anger weld up in her and she jumped from behind the wall. Terry was waiting, and grabbed her.  
  
"Oh I'm fucking him alright." She yelled as she kneed him in the groin.  
  
Terry was wheezing, as he tried to bend over without letting Ginny go.  
  
"We've made love everywhere, even on the floor where your feet touch." Ginny taunted the red man.  
  
"Whore." Terry ground out, his hooves tightening on her shoulders.  
  
"I prefer Mrs. Malfoy you asshole!" Ginny said kicking him as hard as she could and stupefying him.  
  
Terry fell to the floor stiff as a board, as Ginny pulled herself away from him. She made her way over to Draco and quickly began to mend his wounds.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered to him. He didn't move as she touched his face. Ginny levitated him and began taking him up the stairs. She spared a backwards glance at Terry, still stupefied on the floor as she felt a nauseous wave overtake her.  
  
Ginny lowered Draco on his bed gradually; making sure his landing was a soft one.  
  
"Hannah, would you come here?" Ginny said softly. The tiny elf approached Ginny shaking in what seemed fearfully, sweating.  
  
"Hannah? What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hannah didn't answer, but instead went into the bathroom and brought out a wet cloth, placing it on Draco's head.  
  
Ginny helped undress Draco and place him in a pair of soft pajama bottoms. She pulled up the covers and sat by him, holding his hand. His breathing was irregular, as if he was having a nightmare. Ginny felt her heart tighten as she stared at him willing him to wake up for her own sanity.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered. She sat with him for what seemed like hours waiting for him to waken. Slowly tears began to roll down her face, as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco rasped out.  
  
"OH DRACO!" Ginny screeched into his ear hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ginny! Look-" Draco began, only to have Terry stun him and bash her over the head.  
  
"No." Hannah whispered to herself, slipping back into a corner.  
  
Terry jerked Draco's form out of the bed, placing Ginny on top of it.  
  
"Princess!?" He angrily yelled at her head. When she didn't move he began shaking her hardly, almost to the point of giving Ginny whiplash.  
  
Terry jerked out of the bed and stalked over to Draco. He kicked Draco in the stomach until he felt satisfied, missing the elf from the corner healing Ginny, and placing the wand in her hand.  
  
Ginny stood from the bed and looked over to Terry, the living demon in more than one sense, and then at Draco. Dear Draco, her lover laying a broken man upon the floor. Ginny took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what she knew what had to be done.  
  
"Terry Boot," Ginny said softly gaining his attention. He turned quickly, facing her with a of look malice, "I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"I decline." Terry told her. He took a step forward, stopping when Ginny pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Then I regret to tell you that you will die anyways." Ginny whispered softly. "Move Boot, into the hall."  
  
Terry stepped back with a thoughtful look upon his red evil face. He walked up to the door, pushing it open and slamming it closed when Ginny moved to go through it behind him. She sneered and looked back at Hannah.  
  
"No matter what happens, you don't let anyone find Draco." Ginny commanded. Hannah nodded and went over to Draco, healing his body as she not long ago had done to Ginny's body.  
  
Ginny squatted on the floor and kicked the door open with her foot. A curse whizzed past her head and hit the back wall. She swallowed bile that came up in her thought and rolled into the hall, hitting Terry with a blistering hex.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Terry yelled as the blisters overtook his large body, forcing wet salty tears from his eyes.  
  
Ginny quickly began to run for the North Tower of the house. If she could make it to the owl room, then Draco would live in peace, with or without her it didn't matter. Jumping stairs as quick as she could, Ginny knew the curse on Terry would only give her a window of time. She had to get him away from Draco.  
  
Once reaching the landing she began to sprint as quick as her feet would carry her. Taking a turn too quickly, she slipped, the right side of her body slamming into the hard marble.  
  
"Ouch." Ginny muttered, pushing off of the cold floor. She could hear Terry's cursing coming from the stairwell that she had just come from. Ginny stood quickly then, running for the next stairwell. Suddenly she was thankful for all of her nosey explorations that she had done late at night. Without them she would be lost.  
  
Jumping onto the stairs and taking them four at a time, gripping the handrail, Ginny quickly made it to the North Tower where the owls resided. Quickly she went over to the cabinet and opened the drawers, pulling them out and discarding them on the floor. After finding parchment and a quickie quill Ginny began speaking.  
  
"I Ginevra Weasley am alive. I am at Malfoy Mansion and I am safe. Draco Malfoy saved my life and he is not guilty for the crimes that he was accused of. I broke him out of jail and now Terry Boot is here at his house. He's going to kill me. Please send help." Ginny panted out, a million thoughts and words running through her head.  
  
She grabbed the quill and signed her name in a hurry, and tied it to the nearest owl. He was grey and young looking in her opinion.  
  
"Please, hurry. Take this to the Ministry or Harry Potter. Whichever is quicker." Ginny told the owl, who hooted at her. It flew from the tower in a flash as Ginny went to the window to watch it go.  
  
"Princess. There is only one way down." Terry's voice came through the large door as an echo. Ginny turned from the window a frantic look upon her features.  
  
She began to throw the drawers out of the cabinet searching for anything that might help her beat Terry. After hearing the foot steps outside the door, she stopped and pointed her wand at the door.  
  
Ginny knew that she would die. Rather she die at her own hand, or to Terry's, either way she wasn't going back with him. Her mind began to race with ideas of curses, hexes, and charms that she could use, but none of them seemed very promising.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Ginny muttered to herself. "It's the only way..."  
  
Terry threw open the door and Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed out. When nothing happened she looked down at her wand in astonishment.  
  
"You have to mean it for it to work. Aw, come here baby. I knew you didn't want to hurt me." Terry said with a maniac smile on his red face. Ginny looked at him in confusion.  
  
"No. You have to die." Ginny whispered backing up against the wall of the owlery. Terry grinned and pointed a hove at her.  
  
"You don't have it in you to kill me. You know why?" He didn't wait for her answer, but in his crazed voice, he continued on as if talking to himself, "Because deep down in your heart, you love me."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and dropped her wand, putting her hands to her ears. She sank to the floor and sat there, rocking. Terry always did this to her. He played mind games with her, driving her insane.  
  
Terry sat down on the floor and grabbed Ginny roughly, pushing her back onto the ground. Ginny cried out as tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was happening again and there was nothing that she could do.  
  
Ginny didn't fight back as the red man pressed his lips to her, then bit down on her neck. She felt the pain and was sure that there would be blood where his lips had touched. He laughed and violently grabbed her breast, squeezing it with too much pressure.  
  
She laid on the floor and began to wander in her mind. Ginny thought back to the first time that he had done this to her. How she hadn't even been grown, and he had done such horrific things to her. The day of Voldemort's War, how she had been called back because of him. Her mind flashed brief images of all of his raping.  
  
Ginny found a hatred for the man, a deep ach and disgust. Without her knowledge, her arm reached over for her wand, closing over the rich wood. She pointed it at his head that was savagely biting her stomach, and focused on all of her hatred.  
  
"Terry, I'm going to forget you." Ginny told him. Terry looked up from her bloody stomach and frowned when he saw the wand.  
  
"Like I said Princess. You don't have it in you." Terry said.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Her mind was focused on all of the negative things he had done to her, all of the pain and suffering. Terry looked at her with a hopeless look, and collapsed on her body. Ginny felt her body grow heavy, her eyes aching. It felt as if she had drained herself of all the energy she possessed.  
  
She felt herself giving up, falling asleep as the world went black.  
  
.....  
  
"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Draco asked.  
  
Once he had awakened, he left his room, running straight into Harry Potter. Harry quickly told Draco about the letter, and with Hannah's advice, both ran up the North Tower.  
  
The sight that greeted him was a very unpleasant one. Ginny's shirt was ripped open, with a motionless Terry Boot on top of her. Draco ran over to her, shoving the corpse of Terry off of Ginny, and checked her breathing. It was shallow, almost nonexistent.  
  
"Yes. She will be alright Mr. Malfoy, although as for her baby, I'm not entirely sure. A death curse takes a lot of magic out of a person. It's almost like ripping a piece of your soul out with it. Not only does it take a lot of magic, but also a lot of anger. Mr. Malfoy, it is a wonder that she lived through this with child." The doctor said.  
  
Draco was stunned. His mouth dropped and closed again as he looked from Ginny to the doctor and back again. He remembered the pain that he felt seeing Ginny on the floor, almost gone from his world.  
  
"Excuse me? Maybe I misunderstood. Did you say pregnant?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why yes. Didn't you already know? She is in her third month at least." The doctor told him with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
  
"Three months..." Draco thought back, in order for what the doctor was saying to be true, then Ginny would have gotten pregnant the first time that they had had sex together.  
  
"Yes. Three months." The doctor repeated. "Well, you can go and see her now, she's not awake though."  
  
Draco nodded and went into Ginny's room. Her family was on the way, but he still had a few minutes. Draco closed the door to the room, and locked it. He went next to Ginny's bed and sitting down next to her small form. Checking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming, he pushed the covers back off of her, and slowly lifted her night shirt. Her stomach was slightly larger in her abdomen section.  
  
Draco grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lips. Tears streamed down his face as he put a hand to her stomach. There was a child in there, a child of theirs.  
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long. I couldn't figure out what to write! It was quite hard for me. Sorry. Oh, and thank you to everyone and every person who continues to read this junk, I don't see why you do. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

IMPORTANT- Before you read this, PLEASE just read it all, Your going to read it and go NOT AGAIN, but it will DEFF get better.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Ginny groggily opened her eyes, red hair greeting her. Her vision blurred and she could barely keep here eyes open.  
  
"Thirsty." Ginny muttered before closing her eyes and letting herself slip back to sleep.  
  
Ginny woke again a few days later, pressure in her hand. She looked over at the sleeping frame of Draco. He had dark rings under his eyes, and he was emitting a soft snore as his head was propped up on his hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand before closing her other hand over his, and going back to sleep.  
  
Draco woke up to find Ginny's other hand over his. He had been so excited when she had woken the other day and said she was thirsty. It was a sign. It was a miracle that she was alive.  
  
He softly brushed a hair from her face. She was free now, free from Terry...and him. Draco paused at that thought in his head. Would she want to leave him? Could he let her? He placed his hand that had previously brushed the hair from her eye onto her thin stomach. There was no movement but he knew of the child in her stomach.  
  
"I won't force you to be with me Ginny. I'll support you and my child no matter what." Draco told her. He stood from aside her bed and left for a cup of coffee.  
  
Ginny woke three days later, looking around her empty room at St. Munglo's. She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her every muscle was on fire, aching with the need to lie back upon the soft cushions of the bed.  
  
"Help." Ginny whispered into the room as her body trembled on her supported hands, causing her to fall back. Her body screamed obscenities at her for such a stunt.  
  
"Why am I alone?" Ginny whispered. "Draco?"  
  
'Where is Draco?' Ginny's mind wondered. 'Why isn't he here? Did Terry kill him? Did Draco kill him? Why am I here? Why am I alone? Is everyone dead?!'  
  
"HELP!" Ginny weakly cried out. When no one came, she began crying. Something didn't feel right, she felt so tired and worn out. What had happened to put her in the hospital.  
  
"Don't cry now Miss." Said a soothing voice of a young girl. Ginny looked up as a woman walked through the door.  
  
"Why am I here?" Ginny managed to get out. The woman set down a trey of eggs and bacon down next to Ginny's bed and frowned at her.  
  
"Why Miss, you're here because you are ill." The nurse told her. Ginny's eyes watered up and she cried as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, that's obvious! I want to see my medical chart." Ginny told the woman, who laughed.  
  
"Nonsense! Now you just eat your breakfast." The nurse said. Ginny took a look at the steaming eggs, and threw up, directly on the nurse.  
  
"Gross!!" The nurse said as she left the room in a hurry. Ginny began crying again as she wiped her mouth.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ginny sobbed out, her entire body stiff as she pushed her self up and got out on the clean side of her bed.  
  
Her weak legs collapsed on her and she fell to the floor on her face. The cold tiled floor bruised her soft face as she cried on it.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny muttered to herself as she dragged her raging body to the end of her bed. Her arms and legs throbbing, begging for her to stop moving, but her mind urged her on. She had to know.  
  
Finally, she was at the edge of her bed, and threw her exhausted arm up, swatting her chart down from its cubby. It landed on the floor a few feet from her and she wept at the work that it would take to get it.  
  
"MISS!" A woman's voice rang out. Ginny laid her cheek on the floor staring at a new nurse, this one older than the teenage looking girl from her previous encounter.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The lady asked as she bent and helped Ginny move to a chair. Ginny rested her head on the back cushions of the chair.  
  
"I want to see that chart and I want to see it right now!" Ginny told her.  
  
"Alright Miss Weasley, you wait right there." The nurse said, picking the folder up from the floor and handing it to Ginny.  
  
The nurse zapped away the mess of throw up and smiled at Ginny reassuringly. Ginny tried to smile at the woman as she tried to read the gibberish of the chart.  
  
"I'm sorry about Linda, she's very new and I thought you would be asleep. I didn't know you would have been awake or else I would have brought the food myself." The woman said as she started to pull of the soiled sheets. "I'm Margaret, but you can call me Margie if you want."  
  
"Margie, will you read this to me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why love? Don't you know why you are here?" Margie asked, slipping the new sheets on the bed.  
  
"No." Ginny said letting her arms slap on her lap.  
  
"Well bunny, you used some pretty powerful magic, and in your condition, rendered yourself unconscious for a week and a half; caused quite a commotion here at the hospital. That man of yours was quite the dramatic frantic boy. Doc had to slip some fire whiskey in his coffee to calm him down." She paused and smiled at Ginny. "That's why when I saw Linda run to the lavatory in a hurry with throw up all over her, I was right worried. Mr. Malfoy left specific instructions for your care... you won't tell him I stepped out of the room will you? Someone was supposed to be with you at all times."  
  
"I won't...what exactly is my condition?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your body is weak from the curse you used, and in your pregnant state it took a lot of your energy away." Margie chattered. "Doc said you wouldn't wake up for at least another two to three weeks. Your aren't supposed to be out of bed. You can imagine how I felt seeing you crawling and sobbing on the floor."  
  
"Yeah. Listen, Margie," Ginny took a breath, "What did you say about me? Did you say I was pregnant?"  
  
"Yes! Didn't you know?" Margie asked sweetly and when Ginny shook her head no Margie looked confused. "How could you not?"  
  
"I....don't know. I was so busy...and the poison I used to take made me not have...good merlin." Ginny muttered, looking lost.  
  
"Its ok love. Let's just get you back to bed, and get you a sleeping potion." Ginny looked stunned as Margie helped her back into bed.  
  
"Margie, where is Draco?" Ginny asked as she was placed on the bed, Margie stopped and looked thoughtful.  
  
"I don't know bunny."  
  
"Does he know about the baby?" Ginny looked angrily at Margie, who was nodding happily. "I wonder where my wand might be Margie."  
  
"It's in this drawer." Margie said pointing to it, and walking over to a cupboard that was placed in the corner.  
  
Ginny saw when she opened it, it was full with potions. She carefully, with aching muscles grabbed the wand, and pointed it at Margie. Once Margie had turned back to her with the dreamless sleep potion and saw her with her wand pointed, she dropped the vile.  
  
"Miss! What are you doing!?" Margie screeched.  
  
"Get out Margie." Ginny told her.  
  
"What's wrong Miss? We can talk about it; I'll even get a head healer in here. Just don't use that wand!! You'll kill yourself if you do!" Margie was backing towards the door carefully.  
  
"GET OUT!" Ginny yelled, feeling worse than she ever remembered feeling in her life.  
  
"Think of Mr. Malfoy, your family, and that baby. You don't want to do this!!" Margie said, trying to calm Ginny.  
  
"GET OUT!!" Ginny screamed. "EXPLARIMUS!"  
  
Margie's wand flew out of her nurse pocket, and threw her back into the hall outside. Ginny felt her energy drain a little bit more, then feel it almost return in a wave. She sighed in contentment.  
  
"Locus domus." Ginny muttered. She remembered the Door Locking charm from a dark arts book that Draco had in his large library.  
  
Her body felt weak, like she needed a nap, but she refused to close her eyes. She was going to stay awake. Carefully she leaned over to the edge of the bed and sat with her feet hanging off. Her back hunched forward and her muscles felt like Jell-O.  
  
"Bugger this." Ginny said out loud.  
  
She stood on wobbly legs and slowly tottered over to the potions cabinet. After fighting it open, Ginny looked through it until she found the Pepper- up potion. She downed it quickly, unconcerned about the baby. Ginny had memorized the effects of every potion while she had been with Terry, and the only side affect to a child when taking the Pepper-up potion was the baby would move a lot.  
  
Once she had the contents drained, she sat down on a chair by the window, and opened it. Placing her fingers in her mouth, she let out a loud high pitch whistle, to be answered by an owl promptly flying though her window.  
  
Ginny summoned a parchment and a pen, and began to write.  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I find myself in a position at St. Munglo's in need of medical attention, and no idea but that I used a powerful curse to get me here. My condition is weak and my muscles sore. I was hoping to stop by Hogwarts or your home if you might be able to brew me something for my condition, keeping in mind my expecting of child. Please keep this message privet, and reply quickly. Thank you.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
She smiled at the letter, hoping that it would reach him alright. Ginny tied it around the owl's leg and kissed his head.  
  
"Please, hurry." She whispered to it. The owl hooted and flew out of the window quickly.  
  
Ginny sat at the open window, while the nurses and doctors tried to open her door. They kept yelling 'Just hang in there Miss Weasley! You're going to be alright!!' through the door at her. She remained quite waiting for them to find a way in.  
  
"GINEVRA WEASLEY! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Ginny softly frowned and raised an eyebrow. It sounded like Fred.  
  
"No." She said to herself.  
  
After thirty minutes of listening to what seemed like bombs out of her door, Ginny had thought up every detail of her life in the eyes of the ones she loved. They had to know about Terry now. Each and every one of them. A large barn owl flew back through the window, and perched its leg out.  
  
Ginny smiled and took the letter, opening it carefully.  
  
Miss Weasley,  
  
It is hard to comprehend the precise explanation of your correspondence. Why not consent to the help of professional care that of St. Munglo's? I'm in no doubt they are qualified to see to one such as your self and in your condition as well.  
  
Nevertheless, I am currently residing at my summer residence, Snape Manor. I am connected to the Floo network, so you may join me as early as tomorrow morning if that is convenient. Do not bring anyone with you, or any animals. There will be no tolerance for any more guests than you.  
  
Potions Master,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Ginny grinned at the letter. Clearly he wasn't happy about letting her come, but was curious about her. She carefully stood her body not hurting as much as it had been, and walked over to the door.  
  
The banging seemed to have clamed down enough, and all she needed to do was get to the main floor.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny said loudly though the door.  
  
"Ginny?! Open the door! PLEASE! It's George!" He said. Ginny sighed and went back to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Tonight." She muttered, laying on the bed to take a short nap.  
  
......  
  
"She locked herself in the room?" Draco asked again, loosing his patience.  
  
"Yes sir." Margie answered.  
  
"Why would she do that again?"  
  
"She asked where you where, and when I told her I didn't know, she got mad and hexed me out." Margie said sighing. "Sir, we have been over this at least a dozen times. I went in and she was awake, she asked about her-"  
  
"What do you mean you went in?!" Draco yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THERE WHEN SHE WOKE UP! She probably woke up, confused to where she was and wondering why I wasn't there!"  
  
"Sir, there are a lot of patients in this facility. We are not able to give that much time with one patient when there are some many others in need." Margie tired to explain.  
  
"I paid you to sit there while I went to answer questions at the ministry. I PAID YOU TO!" Draco yelled louder. Fred put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down. "LOOK, Margie, your going to tell me again why the hell Ginny has locked herself in there. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing sir. She asked her condition, I told her, she asked how she got here, I told her, she asked where you were, I told her, she asked about you and the baby, and I told her! I answered her every question to the best of my ability." Margie told him, waving her hand around to emphasize her point.  
  
"Wait, she asked about me and the baby? What's that mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, she asked where you were, I told her I didn't know, and then she asked if you knew about the baby, and I told her yes." Margie said.  
  
"She thinks I've run out on her." Draco said to Fred, now ignoring Margie.  
  
Draco ran back down the hall to Ginny's room and began banging on the door with a new vibrancy. She had made no noises for hours, and everyone was beginning to worry.  
  
"Ginny! It's me! Draco!!! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled.  
  
"Draco, it's going to be alright." George told him, patting one of the chairs that had been set up in the hall.  
  
Draco closed his eyes tightly and swallowed. He felt them welding up with tears, and knew if he didn't breathe and calm down he was going to make an ass out of himself.  
  
"I love your sister, and Merlin damn it, I'm going to marry that girl." Draco whispered. George grinned sadly.  
  
"We know." George answered, patting the chair again. Draco sat down and put his face in his hands.  
  
....  
  
Ginny woke up late into the night, judging by how the moon was in the middle of the sky. She sighed and went through all of the drawers in the small room. After a bit of searching she found a dirty and ripped pair of trousers, and a equally dirty and t-shirt. Changing her clothes was more of a challenge than she thought it would be, as it consulted with every muscle of her sore body.  
  
After finishing, she carefully removed the door, causing her body to tremble. She slowly walked into the hall, looking at George, Fred, and Draco sleeping on each other.  
  
Her mind raced with possibilities of why Draco was there. Looking down the hall, she saw her mom and dad whispering with Charlie and Bill over coffee. She smiled and brushed a hair out of Draco's face. He sighed in contentment and latched onto Fred, who latched onto him in response. Ginny stifled a laugh and sighed. Scanning the hall again, she noticed Draco's cloak sitting on a vacant chair, and grabbed it.  
  
After slipping it on and putting her hand in the large pockets with her wand still in it, she turned her back on them and walked down the hall. There was nothing left for her but the baby, and if Draco couldn't handle it like she thought he could, then bugger him.  
  
Once she was on the main floor, she searched Draco's pockets, not to be disappointed by the small bag of galleons in them. She took out a couple and walked up to one of the women at the front desk.  
  
"I'll take some Floo powder." Ginny told her setting the galleons on the desk. The lady looked her over and smiled in a rude way.  
  
"Patients cant Floo out. They must portkey." She answered in an offensive voice.  
  
"Well, than that's good I'm not a patient isn't it?" Ginny said snidely. "Now, I believe I said that I would take a bag of Floo power."  
  
"Yes MAIM!" The girl shot back. She threw the powder at Ginny and turned back to her patient log. "Now, I only need your name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Receipt." The lady said, looked at Ginny disdainfully.  
  
"Fuck you." Ginny told her as she turned away and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"WAIT!" Ginny heard yelled at her as she went in to the fire grate.  
  
"Snape Manor." Ginny whispered throwing the Floo powered on her feet.  
  
Ginny stepped out of Snape's fire place and looked around the dark room. It was a study, a large one at that. Summer house indeed.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Ginny called out.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
Ginny jumped at the voice behind her and turned to see a old looking elf.  
  
"Uhm, I am the visitor for Pro- um I mean Mr. Snape." Ginny said.  
  
"Shall I wake him from his peaceful slumber to deal with the rudely early visitor that was expected tomorrow or shall I let him sleep as he hardly ever does?" The elf asked. Ginny felt that it was more of the answer that the elf wasn't going to get him up rather than a question.  
  
"Aren't you a house elf?" Ginny asked, perplexed at the good grammar of the elf.  
  
"Yes. Is that question supposed to have an intelligent answer beyond yes? Or maybe it-" The elf would have continued to remind Ginny of Snape if she hadn't interrupted.  
  
"I'd like to be taken to my room now." Ginny told it.  
  
"Yes maim."  
  
.....  
  
Draco was pacing in the hospital furiously. How could this have happened? Weren't the hospitals supposed to have guards and such to keep this from happening? Where could she have gone? Was she safe?  
  
"Sir, like we said, we are sincerely sorry."  
  
"LISTEN, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE SORRY! MY WIFE AND MY BABY ARE OUT THERE IN A FALSE MIND!!!" Draco yelled at the staff manager.  
  
"Sir," The man cowered.  
  
"DON'T SIR ME!" Draco shrieked angrily. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M DRACO MALFOY! AND YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT!" Draco barked louder.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, we do know that she bought some Floo power and left through the net work. Is there anywhere that you know of that she might be at sir? We can contact them for you?" The small man asked patiently.  
  
"No." Draco whispered. He felt himself being turned around by a sincerely looking Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Draco, dear," She started, when Draco pulled away from her embrace and stalked down the hall and into the apparating pad.  
  
After apparating back to his manor he sat silently on his couch drinking fire whiskey. Ginny had left him. He knew it was only a matter of time before she did, but he never expected this much pain.  
  
"Well of course, you loved her you idiot." Draco muttered to himself.  
  
.......  
  
"Miss, Master Snape will see you in the dinning room now." Said the same elf from the night before.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny told him, walking out of the room and following into the dinning room. Severus Snape sat at a small table in the kitchen in a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up, eating a piece of toast with the other hand holding a paper as he read it.  
  
"I must say Miss Weasley, my dear Draco does work fast. He's already contacted every paper, muggle or not, and has a photo of you in each one; a large reward for information to your where bouts." Snape said looking up at her.  
  
"I cannot imagine why sir." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Merlin child, please, have a seat and stop standing there like some sort of guest." He told her with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"But sir, I am a guest." Ginny said softly, sitting across from him.  
  
"No, by the way Draco has written every one of these help ads your family now. You may call me Severus." Severus said giving her a smile. Ginny marveled at his good looks when he smiled. Of course the nose was slightly hooked, but other than that he looked almost normal.  
  
"Family?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"I am Draco's Godfather. So that makes me a sort of family to his wife does it not?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Sir, I'm not to sure if Draco still wants me." Ginny answered.  
  
"Why, now you're just being plain silly child. He has trouble showing feelings. Draco has been betrayed and beaten to a pulp his entire life. What exactly did the dunderhead say to you to make you feel he did not appreciate you to the fullest?" Severus asked eating his toast crust and sipping on coffee.  
  
"Sir, when I woke up, I was all alone in my room. He knew about the baby and yet he left me. I felt that he must not want to be with me after that." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Indeed. I find that hard to believe the reason that you are here." He told her. Ginny picked up a piece of toast and began to butter it.  
  
"I think I killed Terry Boot, my husband. I'm here to deal with that before I deal with Draco not wanting me because I'm going to be excessively large." Ginny's eyes began to water as she bit into her toast.  
  
"Yes, you did kill Terry Boot with the Avada. I've had to kill a lot of people in my time Ginny. I never felt bad killing those who deserved it like Terry did. If you didn't kill him, I would have." Severus told her. "But, all of this nonsense about Draco not wanting you is bullocks. We both know that he is in love with you and that you are insecure in the fact that you killed someone and that is why you are here."  
  
"Sir," Ginny said as she began to cry into her breakfast. Severus stood and pulled her into his chest as she cried. After a while of her tears she pulled back and stared at him.  
  
"It's alright child. I know why you came here. Who better to talk to about killing someone than an ex-death eater?" He whispered as he took out a handkerchief and wiped her face. "Now, enough of these tears over an idiot like Terry. You go over to that fire place and get Draco to come over here right this instant."  
  
Ginny was startled by the gentleness that he had shown her, and the caring way that he treated her in. She was amazed that he could be so normal. Smiling, she stood and went to the fireplace.  
  
After throwing in some power she took a moment before calling out 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
"MRS. MALFOY!!" Hannah's voice screeched. Ginny smiled and nodded, watching as Draco burst into the room and tripped over a coffee table only to slam on his back onto the floor in front of the fireplace. Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at his pained expression.  
  
"Draco!? Are you alright?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny!?" He said happily. "Where are you!?"  
  
"Severus Snape's." She told him.  
  
"Move back I'm coming." Draco whispered getting off of the floor.  
  
Ginny stepped back, her body aching from the night before and watched as Draco stepped through the fire, embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
"Ginny," He repeated over and over, kissing her hair, ears, neck, and face. "Don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would want me." Ginny whispered, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Draco wiped them away and kissed her soundly on the lips, only to be interrupted by a cough. Draco looked over to a smirking Severus Snape, drinking out of a white china cup.  
  
"Severus! Did you? Oh thank you!" Draco said, shaking Severus' hand. "Thank you."  
  
Severus nodded and motioned for them to sit down. Draco, holding Ginny's hand sat down and stared at her.  
  
"Why did you leave the hospital Ginny?" Draco asked. Severus yawned and stood from the table.  
  
"I think I'll just let you two be." He told them walking from the room quickly, Ginny mused that if he had been wearing robes they would be billowing.  
  
"I had to...I can't explain it. When I woke up and you weren't there I was worried about you and then when she told me...I knew I killed him Draco. I knew it. I thought that you didn't want me now that I had killed someone. I felt so dirty. Then she told me I was pregnant. Oh Draco. I can't even explain what pain that hurt me." Ginny whispered crying.  
  
"You don't want the baby?" Draco said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Of course I do!!" Ginny said sobbing. "I just thought you didn't want me."  
  
"Oh Ginny! I'll always want you. Marry me. Please?" Draco asked her, pulling her towards him. Ginny looked up happily.  
  
"Do you mean it, or are you only asking because I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Ginny, I love you. I wanted to marry you even before I knew you were going to have my baby. Of course I mean it that is if you want me." Draco said looking at her hopefully.  
  
"YES!" Ginny cried happily, wiggling into his arms. Draco genteelly held her before releasing her and planting kisses on her face.  
  
"Now, one more question." Draco whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny purred.  
  
"Why did you come to Snape of all people?!" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy for your confidence in me. It is astounding that people might come to me of all people to get advice and comfort." Severus said entering the room with a baby child in his arms.  
  
Ginny looked up at the man and then at the beautiful child. Her jaw dropped open and she sat very still for a second.  
  
"Here Miss Weasley." Severus said, pulling a vile out of his pocket while managing the child in one arm. Ginny took the vile, and drank it without question.  
  
"I guess that makes two now?" Draco asked moving to take the child from the glaring Severus.  
  
"Yes it does Uncle Draykie." He sneered as Draco took his baby girl.  
  
"What's her name?" Draco asked. At this Severus smiled and his face began to color.  
  
"Winifred, after her beautiful mother." He answered.  
  
"Sir, I never knew..." Ginny trailed off, taking the beautiful black haired baby from Draco.  
  
"That I had children? It was a recent development. I married after the war to the loveliest woman." He told her grinning. Ginny smiled and rocked the baby gently. Winifred had dark rich eyes like her father, and a straight nose.  
  
"Lovely my arse. That woman is the devil." Draco said to Ginny.  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny hissed.  
  
"It's the truth. She's the same as this big ole greasy bat; they both are viciously mean and sneer at everything. Her cloaks even do that little fly thing like his. In other words, she's a female him." Draco explained, looking at a smirking Severus.  
  
"He's only mad because she saw straight though him when they met, and wont bend to his so called charms." Severus said reaching for his child. Ginny passed the baby back into his arms and smiled at Severus.  
  
"If she is anything like you sir, you should feel very lucky to have gotten such a great woman. Do not let her go." Ginny said. Severus smirked at Draco and nodded.  
  
"That potion was a muscle relaxer. The pain from the Avada should ease off in about a day or two. Until then that relaxer should do the trick." He told her.  
  
"Thank you sir." Ginny said, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek. Severus blushed but smirked at Draco's glare.  
  
"Anytime Miss Weasley. I'm sure Winnie will want to meet you soon. And little Severus too. He'll be really excited to learn he has an Aunt Ginny." Severus said smiling at her then glaring at Draco. "He better get an Aunt Ginny."  
  
"Oh he will sir. And a cousin too, little Draco." Draco said putting a hand on Ginny's practically flat stomach.  
  
"Merlin help the world if that child is in fact a boy." Severus muttered. Ginny laughed and nodded.  
  
"I don't think your dear little Winifred would be able to handle such a handsome little boy that Draco would make. Another heartbreaker Malfoy." Ginny joked with Severus.  
  
"Indeed." Severus said, already glaring at her stomach. Ginny laughed at him and headed towards the fireplace with Draco.  
  
"Thanks again." She told him before Flooing over to Draco's.  
  
"If you think for one minute that you are leaving me than you are insane." Draco told her as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Draco I love you!" Ginny whispered. Draco grinned and called Hannah.  
  
"Please send four dozen yellow roses over to Severus Snape's house and one bottle of Fire Whiskey please. Then call the Weasley's and tell them I found her, and then the press. We won't be available for a few days, and we won't be receiving visitors unless they are Mrs. Malfoy's family." Draco told the elf. Ginny grinned and let him take her to his room.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco said as he laid her on their bed.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered.  
  
"Draco Jr. or Riley Malfoy?" He said kissing her stomach.  
  
A/N- Ok, Maybe like one or two more chapters. I had to get Severus Snape in there because I thought it only fair that he should be happy. Hehe. Sorry. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Ginny sighed happily when she woke beside Draco the next morning. His face was next to her own breathing his life on her face. She smiled and touched her hand to his unshaven cheek as he slept on, oblivious of the sun shinning through the window and illuminating the room. She gently sat up in the bed, his arm sliding down from her waist to her lap.  
  
Ginny happily sighed, looking at the site before her; Draco's hair was slightly out of place, his chest bare and toned, and his face with a slight smirk as his arm was draped over her possessively.  
  
"Oh Draco," Ginny whispered, overwhelmed with emotion for her childhood nemesis.  
  
How had she come to find such a man, one that would love her unconditionally? She croaked back a sob as she rubbed his hair flat; thinking of how he had ran to the fireplace when he heard Hannah call out Mrs. Malfoy. She was lucky, and as she stroked his hair, she softly began to cry.  
  
Ginny watched as Draco slowly woke up, and pulled her towards him. He put his head on her lap, resting his head and making a purring sound like a cat. Ginny gurgled out a laugh though her tears at his antics. At the sound of her laughs pain, Draco sat up quickly.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco questioned as brought a hand up to her face, wiping the tears that were slipping down her red cheeks. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know!! I just started crying and...and...oh Draco I love you!" Ginny sobbed out, moving into his chest.  
  
Draco frowned and held her close, whispering endearments in her ear. Maybe it was side effects of the pain potion that Snape had given her. Draco rubbed her back and kissed her neck and hair.  
  
"And I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Draco whispered. Ginny sobbed harder at this and Draco's frown deepened. Did Ginny not want to marry him now?  
  
"Ginny? You do still want to marry me don't you?" Draco asked.  
  
"YES!? I mean, that is...if you still want to marry a girl that is going to be very pregnant very soon." Ginny said, calming down. "She happens to be very emotional right now so if you say no, she is bound to kick your ass."  
  
"Of course I still want to marry you!! And you're only going to be very pregnant because you're carrying MY child...Merlin! I'm going to be a dad..." Draco paused and looked over at the amused Ginny, tears gone from her red face.  
  
"HOLD ME!! I CANT TAKE THIS!" Draco said in a mock wail, burying his face in Ginny's breast.  
  
Ginny laughed as he began to tickle her sides and kiss the valley in between her breast. Running her hands through his soft blonde hair, she couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life.  
  
.  
  
Ginny sat in the large golden office, watching her anxious family stare at her holding Draco's hand. Her mom looked as if she was going to cry, either that or pass out.  
  
"So, you have been here for some time?" Arthur asked her. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously with his fist in tight balls at his side.  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered.  
  
"Separate rooms of course." Her father commented, looking at her face carefully. She felt her cheeks heat and Draco's hand tighten on her own.  
  
"Of course." Ginny muttered, looking at the rug.  
  
"Ginny and I would like to ask for your blessing." Draco said. He looked over to Molly, who was now freely weeping, and smiled at her glaring brothers.  
  
"Oh dear, you have it." Molly sobbed out. Ginny grinned and looked over at her dad.  
  
"I don't like it." He said. "But, I think you know what you are doing and you are certainly old enough to make your own decisions."  
  
"Oh thank you daddy!" Ginny whispered. Her eyes shown in admiration as her father looked over to Draco.  
  
"Do you love my daughter?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I do." Draco said, a grin slipping over his serious features as he stared at Ginny. "More than life it's self. There isn't a thing that I would deny your daughter, or a single thing she won't have. She already has my life at a moments notice. There isn't another person that would dare touch her for as long as I live to protect her."  
  
"Stupid ferret." Ron could be heard muttering.  
  
"Then you have my blessing, that is if Ginny feels the same way." Arthur said. He looked over to Ginny and could see the answer on her face.  
  
"There isn't a doubt in my mind...well there is one. I'm not sure if I can live with his dress pants. He looks so much better in a pair of jeans." Ginny said sighing dramatically.  
  
"Prat." Draco whispered to her grinning.  
  
"Git." Ginny told him back placing a hand on his knee.  
  
"Should we leave the room?" Fred asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"Only if that hand moves up any farther, better yet, we should leave before it does." George whispered back just as loudly.  
  
Ginny winked at Draco and kissed his cheek. The twins made loud gagging noises and Molly could be heard weeping joyously.  
  
"You can call me Mum now dear." Molly told him. Draco's eyes widened as he thought about calling her such an endearment.  
  
"I will." Draco promised, trying not to get choked up. "Thank you."  
  
"And you can call me Dad son. I hope that we will be seeing a lot of you over at the Burrow. Our house is yours." Mr. Weasley said. Draco nodded, giving them a small smile.  
  
"Thank you. You might have to see too much of me, I wont be keeping Ginny from her loving family or her home, and I cant resist such an offer." Draco told them.  
  
All of her brothers looked at each other in agreement before they gathered around Draco, Charlie and Fred grabbing him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Ginny, do you mind if we borrow Draco for a minute?" Bill asked her. Ginny looked to Draco, who nodded with a smirk on his handsome features.  
  
"Its fine I guess..." Ginny said.  
  
Draco swallowed quietly and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of death threats that was about to ensue. Fred gently set him down on his feet and brushed off his jacket grinning once they were in the hall.  
  
"Sorry there Malfoy, we had to put on the works for dear Ginny in there." He told Draco as Charlie nodded.  
  
"Speak for your self!" Ron said indignantly. "Lets just get something clear ferret, I don't like you. I never will like you. Your marrying my sister does not make us friends."  
  
"As if I would want to be friends with you Weasel." Draco hissed, eyes narrowed. He began brushing dirt off of his shirt, glaring and smirking at Ron whilst he worked.  
  
"Oh." Ron gurgled. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."  
  
Ron lunged at Draco, his hands up as to choke him, when Hannah appeared before him. Hannah glared then smirked as if she had been given a lesson.  
  
"Weasel would be smart not to touches Mrs. Malfoy's Draco, Hannah thinks." She told Ron, whom was frozen in place by the elves magic.  
  
"Hannah, do be nice dear and don't break his neck while you put him back in that room. I wouldn't want my brother-in-law to hate me now would I?" Draco told her smirking. Hannah moved her hand, and Ron smacked into the door before she maneuvered him to a chair.  
  
"Hannah goes and makes cake to celebrate getting Weasel!" She told Draco seriously.  
  
"Good idea." Draco said. He held in the laughter that was trying to spill from his mouth, and looked over to the other Weasley brothers whom where all huddled together speaking quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"We have decided never to stay the night at your house." George said grinning.  
  
"Who knows what might eat us in the night, dismember our bodies and such!" Fred agreed. Draco let out a chuckle and nodded.  
  
"You are most welcome anytime you wish to stay. We are family now, and anything you should ever need, do not hesitate to ask." Draco told them.  
  
"Well, for a moment we need nothing. But, unlike my brothers I might need to stay the night." Bill said.  
  
"Let me get you a room. Is there anything else you'll need?" Draco asked.  
  
"I would like something to read...do you have a good book recommendation?" Bill looked uncomfortable as he asked Draco.  
  
"Are you the Dragon Tamer or the Curse Breaker? I've never properly met any of you." Draco said smiling at them carefully.  
  
The Weasley brothers looked at each other and pushed Bill out further. Bill looked over his shoulder and glared at them and then grinned at Draco while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm Bill Weasley. I'll a Curse Breaker for Gringots and I like to beat up my brother Charlie." Bill said sticking out his hand. Draco grinned and shook his hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I'm unnaturally rich, I don't have to work, I like to kiss your sister, and I like to irritate your brother Ron." Draco said smirking. Charlie stepped forward next with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hello Mate, I'm Charlie. I work with Dragons. Having said that I just want you to remember who you don't want to get on the bad side of. I'll cook you to a crisp before you ever blink. Dragons are that quick you know?" Charlie shook a serious looking Draco's hand before moving back for the twins.  
  
"I'm Fred. That's George." The twin motioned.  
  
"Come on now George! Don't lie to the git!" He leaned towards Draco and shook his head. "Don't mind him. I'm Fred and that's George."  
  
"NO! I'M FRED AND THAT'S GEORGE!!" the other argued.  
  
"Either way, call us anything that's not Fred or George, and will slip a tester product on you. Tester meaning we don't know what it might turn you into."  
  
"Or inside out of. One thing you must learn,"  
  
"Don't test the twins. Give us,"  
  
"One good reason to,"  
  
"Shove a tester down your,"  
  
"Big mouth,"  
  
"Throat and you'll,"  
  
"Be in Shit Murderers hospital for,"  
  
"Months. But it's really great,"  
  
"Awful having met,"  
  
"You." They finished off. Draco's head hurt as he shook their hands, making sure to wipe them on his pants thoroughly when he was done.  
  
"Pleasure." Draco muttered, looking at them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, It's an honor to meet your acquaintance. I'm Percy Weasley." He said, shaking Draco's hand.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you as well." Draco told him.  
  
"So, how about that room and a book." Bill said.  
  
Draco grinned and led them down the hall to the library, opening the doors widely. He gestured to the library with wide arms and smirked at their faces. Each had huge eyes as they gazed around the room, looking from his couch to the ladders.  
  
"This is the best one in the house. The others are mostly old tombs. Bill, your book would be on the... fourth set of stairs. Charlie yours would be the second floor. Percy the first. Twins...I mean Fred and George, you can look anywhere you wish, but the dark stuff is on the third along with some interesting tid bits. Some of the darker things could give you great ideas for your store. I'll have Hannah set up some rooms for you all. Don't be shy about the books, you may borrow as many as you like." Draco told them. He walked from the library and called Hannah.  
  
"I need Seven rooms set up close to the library." Draco told her. Hannah nodded and looked down the hall.  
  
"Hannah. Listen to me. Bill is a Curse Breaker, Charlie is a Dragon Tamer, Percy is very prim and proper, and the twins will need an adjoining room as they consult each other about pranks constantly, Ron Weasley is a bloody git, and Mrs. Malfoy's parents I want them to have a lavish room our best if you can do it." Draco told her.  
  
"Hannah can do that. Hannah makes each room have personal touches sir. Except Ron Weasley's. Hannah gives him a lumpy bed sir." She whispered. "And Hannah gives him wrinkled sheets and doesn't tuck the bottom in."  
  
Draco suppressed a laugh and nodded to the elf. Hannah looked determined as she set off down the Hall opening doors and airing rooms out.  
  
"Thanks Hannah." Draco called as he walked back to the sitting room. Ginny was poking Ron, with Mrs. Weasley looking frightened as Mr. Weasley snapped his hands in front of his sons face.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that." Draco muttered as he pulled out his wand, releasing Ron. "We where playing...Freeze tag. Your it We-" Draco coughed and tried again, "Ronald."  
  
"Draco! How sweet of you." Ginny said frowning at him with her arms crossed.  
  
"Bloody git! What did you do to my brothers!?" Ron shouted. Draco glared at him and grabbed him by the ear, shoving him towards the door.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment." Draco told them smiling.  
  
"Draco, so help me if I have to come out there." Ginny told him glaring with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yes maim." Draco softly whispered before bowing and making his way over to Ron and shoving him out the door.  
  
"Alright Weasel. I've had enough. I don't like you, you don't like me, and we know this. That fact doesn't have to change. I have a lot of dark things in my past; you have a lot of heroic crap in yours. We grew up hating each other, and just because I'm going to marry your sister doesn't mean we can't still hate each other."  
  
"Damn bloody right." Ron muttered, with his arms crossed.  
  
"But if you ever insult me again in my house in front of my wife or anyone else I will have to kill you or worse. I will not have you making my wife and her parents uncomfortable simply because you will not except that we are on mutual disliking grounds. Your need to express your disdain for me is insufferable and will not be tolerated any longer." Draco told him angrily. "Now, I've said my peace and you will behave yourself."  
  
.  
  
Ginny smiled as she snuggled next to Draco in his big warm bed. He rubbed her back as he placed kisses on her head.  
  
"How did you get Ron to behave himself so well after your talk? What did you say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He threatened to turn me into a ferret; I threatened to lock him up in a room with Hannah. We came to mutual grounds." Draco joked. He closed his eyes and smiled while Ginny rubbed his stomach.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Our child and our wedding." He said, opening his eyes and looking at her carefully. "Big or small wedding? And what do you think his or her hair color will be? When should we tell your parents?"  
  
"Small, red, and soon." Ginny kissed him on the lips and smiled a huge smile. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Ginny stood from the bed and opened a drawer, pulling out a few small items. Draco sat up in the bed and watched her as she glided back into the bed.  
  
"Tell me is something silky...and reviling....and simply naughty." Draco growled out. Ginny shivered at his heated gaze and the rough edge to his voice.  
  
"Quit that!" Ginny said swatting at him, "You know that voice excites me."  
  
Draco laughed and pulled her to him as she held on tightly to whatever it was she had gotten. Ginny could feel herself heating at the sound of his chuckling. It was deep and honest laughter that always made her loose her breath. His face would light up and his eyes twinkle as a blush creped up to his cheeks.  
  
"Sexy man." Ginny whispered kissing his neck. Draco growled and leaned his head back.  
  
"What's the surprise?" Draco asked. Ginny moved back slowly and grinned while placing a wrapped small looking paperclip in his hands.  
  
Draco looked up at her confused and un-shunk it with his wand. Even through the wrapping it was obvious as to what it was. Draco's eye widened and he looked at Ginny's face questioningly.  
  
"Open it up." She told him. Draco tore the paper off and very quietly gasped.  
  
"So...you like it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco's eyes were huge as he nodded. He rubbed his hand along the black paint and silver strings. Ginny had sent it off to a well known store to have the gold strings changed out to silver ones, and the back drop of the strings painted forest green.  
  
"I love it. Thank you." Draco said, softly strumming the keys. The guitar emitted a loud noise and Ginny frowned.  
  
"Amplifying charm. I maybe have made it a bit too loud?" She said. Draco leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"What's the occasion?" He asked.  
  
"Christmas." Ginny told him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked in a laugh.  
  
"Christmas. When I went to get you a gift. This is what I got you. I thought the coat I was wearing that day was left at...well, I thought I didn't have it anymore until I asked Hannah about it. She showed me where it was and helped me find some wrapping paper and Spell-O tape." Ginny grinned at him.  
  
"I love it." Draco said setting it down on the bed and going to the closet. Ginny frowned as she heard him swearing in it.  
  
"HANNAH!?" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny's eyebrow rose as she tried to make out the whispers in the closet. Draco came back out a few minutes later with four boxes in his arms, one of them not wrapped. Ginny's eyes widened at the black velvet box.  
  
"I did get you these three things for Christmas, and this last one for fun." Draco told her. He opened the black velvet box and a plain silver wedding was shown.  
  
"It's lovely thank you." Ginny said smiling. She took it from the box, and slipped the band on her left hand. When she looked at it again, the band had an intricate Celtic weave that moved in motion. She looked up to Draco who was grinning.  
  
"It means forever. Those are snakes if you look closely. I've never really liked snakes but it's in the Malfoy Crest. It's supposed to be symbolic." He told her sitting next to her.  
  
"It's wonderful." Ginny told him. Draco grinned and held out his hand.  
  
"Good, you can have it after the ceremony. But just in case any other guys get any ideas," He pulled out a ring that had a large diamond in the middle surrounded by forest green emeralds and tinier diamonds on the sides of those in a circular pattern. Ginny's eyes widened as he put it on her hand.  
  
"It's huge!" She told him.  
  
"I know, quite heavy too. Incase you didn't like it, there is an entire box of jewelry for you right here," Draco placed a very heavy box on her lap and smirked, "that are all family heirlooms. They are yours now."  
  
"I...I cant except this!" Ginny told him. Draco frowned and looked confused.  
  
"You can and will. Ginny, you're Mrs. Malfoy now. The only thing I will require is one ring on that left hand ring finger." He told her.  
  
Ginny grinned and kissed his cheek. She placed the large silver gaudy ring on her finger and held it out to look at it.  
  
"It's beautiful." She told him.  
  
"Ginny, if ever you decide you don't want to be married to me anymore, or when you fall out of love with me, all you have to do is not wear a ring on that finger and I'll know. I won't make you stay with me; all I'll ask is that you're discreet." Draco looked away from her and closed his eyes. "I will expect to see my child though."  
  
"You'll never have to worry. I'll always love you for as long as I live." Ginny turned his head towards her and kissed him tenderly. "Can you feel it?"  
  
Draco kissed her back and sucked on her bottom lip. The room seemed to disappear; the gifts fell to the floor, as they kissed with a passion only surrounded in the love that they felt for each other.  
  
"I love you." Draco told her. "Please don't ever leave me."  
  
"I won't." Ginny whispered on his lips as she pushed him on his back.  
  
Slowly she undid the buttons to his shirt as Draco leaned forward to help her take it off of him. Ginny smiled and ran her hands over his chest. She bent and slowly kissed is chest, taking care to rub his pecks; running her tongue over his pinkish nipple, swirling it over and over with her tongue teasing him, before taking it in to her mouth and nipping at it. Draco let out a moan and stared her in the eyes as she worked on the other nipple. Ginny began to kiss her way downwards until she was at his pants. Draco held his breath as they maintained eye contact.  
  
She undid the button and fly quickly and gradually shimmied the pants down his hips and thighs. Draco kicked of the pants from his calves as Ginny grinned at him. His breathing was erratic and uneven as she leaned down and too his boxers in her teeth, pulling at the hem. Draco groaned and clenched his jaw tightly.  
  
Ginny laughed softly and winked at him as she pulled the boxers down with her hands, freeing his hard cock. She broke the eye contact as she scooted off the bed and stepped back from him. Draco frowned and looked at her confused, until he realized she was surveying his body. He smirked and leaned back into a pose, winking at her when she laughed.  
  
"You are defiantly a very sexy man." Ginny purred as she walked back over to the bed, crawling back onto it between his legs. "I love every bit of it."  
  
"Which part love?" Draco asked with a lewd smile.  
  
"Every part." Ginny said, looking him in the eye as she kissed the head of his erect penis. Draco's arms flew from behind his head, down to his sides gripping the sheets tightly.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He asked alarmed. He had only heard of this in a few books and from hormonal boys.  
  
"Kissing you." Ginny said with a smirk of her own. "I've never done it before so you'll have to tell me if I mess up."  
  
"As if I've done this before." Draco muttered. He clenched the sheets tightly into balled fist as Ginny kissed the tip again.  
  
She stared him in the eyes as she took the head of his red length into her mouth and sucked on it. Little by little she began to take more until the tip was touching the back of her throat. The rest she massaged with her hands while slowly moving up and down his shaft. Draco moaned hand tried not to thrust into her mouth. After a bit of time Draco knew he couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Ginny. No more." He whispered, looking into her eyes never having broken the connection since she started. Ginny sucked as she brought her mouth all the way up.  
  
"You're so hard Draco." Ginny told him.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me." Draco told her. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"I like the feel of you in my mouth," Ginny swirled her tongue around the tip of his red penis. "I even like the taste."  
  
Draco clenched his teeth tightly together and pulled her up towards him. His penis gave a jump as Ginny rubbed the sac underneath looking thoughtful. He felt the warm sensation as she pulled from his embrace and began to work on his sac. She smelled it, and then breathed on it before kissing it. Draco felt himself struggling to hold on as Ginny took most of him into her mouth and began to moan as she sucked on him.  
  
"Ginny." Draco moaned as well. "I can't hold on much longer."  
  
She pulled back and began to swirl her tongue on his tip, until his body began to shutter and tighten. Ginny quickly began to move up and down on his cock, moaning as she went. Draco subconsciously began to thrust back into her mouth, moving with her. Ginny messaged his sac, rubbing it underside carefully as she felt his penis tighten and growing hotter.  
  
He grabbed her head, grasping her head as he thrust one last time, spilling himself in her. Ginny tasted the saltiness in her mouth before swallowing it. Draco looked up at her astonished. Her lips were red and she had a little of his cum on her cheek and lips.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Draco told her looking ashamed at himself.  
  
"For what?" Ginny asked. She ran her finger over her cheek, gathering his cum on it before sucking the finger. "We should do that more often. So, how did I do love?"  
  
"Fuck Ginny." Draco said. His shaft was rapidly growing hot again.  
  
Draco grabbed her and began to undo her buttons quickly. After pulling the dress cloak off of her he threw it on the floor. He was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear underneath.  
  
"They don't fit anymore." Ginny whispered quietly, blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Damn. You're beautiful." Draco whispered. Ginny, as if remembering her purpose, pushed Draco back onto his back.  
  
"I have every intention of making love to you Draco; my husband." She leaned forward and lowered herself on him until he was fully sheathed.  
  
"That's too bad, I have every intention too." Draco told her, rolling them over so that he was on top. Ginny grinned as he placed his hands on beside her. Draco cursed as the guitar long ago forgotten made a loud noise when he brushed it. He waved his hand and it gently lowered itself to a seat near the fireplace. Draco stood from the bed and pulled her so that her hips were on the edge.  
  
Ginny moaned when he pulled out and pressed himself back into her slickness quickly. They began to move quickly with one another, both grinding into each other in a fast motion, both seeking each others release.  
  
Draco kissed her lips as he thrusted, passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth with each thrust. Ginny moaned as she felt his hands on her breast, messaging and tweaking at her nipples. Draco sucked on her bottom lip and gently bit on it. He pulled back and kissed his way down to her ear as they came closer to the edge.  
  
"Scream my name." he whispered into her ear. Ginny moaned.  
  
"Draco." It came out like a soft spoken word, and as he moved his hands down to her nub, caressing and playing with the swollen bud, it became louder and louder.  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered into her ear, thrusting sporadically.  
  
"DRACO!!" Ginny yelled out as a red blush over took her body. It began to spasm and clamp down on his shaft. Draco groaned and slowed his pace.  
  
Once she came down again he began to thrust rapidly, rubbing her nub while the other hand played with her breast. Ginny's hands gripped his back in a death grip as she began to tighten again.  
  
Her body tightened again as Draco slammed into it hardly, and released tremors of pleasure all the way to her curling toes.  
  
At his last thrust and his released into Ginny's hot body that was still termering from her release. Draco kissed her as he lay on top of her for a few seconds. He pulled out from her entrance once her shutters stopped and moved next to her, pulling her to him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Do you think we hurt Riley?" Draco asked.  
  
"No." Ginny said as she placed his hand on her stomach. No movement could be felt, but Draco grinned anyways.  
  
"I'll take care of you both forever." Draco told her.  
  
"I'll love you forever, I'll never leave you." Ginny said. A tear slipped from his face and Ginny brushed it away. "There will never be tears between us for we have found our soul mates, one another."  
  
.  
  
A/n: One more?  
  
Thanks to everyone reviewing. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Ginny smiled into the full length mirror in her bed room, which was praising her endlessly. It had been a quick month of planning for the wedding, so that Ginny could fit into a dress without showing too much of her pregnancy. She smiled and twirled.  
  
"Hello, its nice to meet you, my name is Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Ginny said laughing and twirling.  
  
"Are you ready dear?" Arthur said, popping his head into the room. Ginny grinned and looked at him.  
  
"One second Daddy." Ginny said. She turned to her newest friend and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
Ginny couldn't help grinning like a fool as she straightened her tradition white dress and the black over robe. She walked out of her old bed room at the burrow and carefully held up the dress so it wouldn't snag on the wood floors. Once they made it to the door, Arthur paused and took her hands.  
  
"Tell me he will do right by you. Please, I need to hear it once again." He said. Ginny gave him a warm look and hugged him.  
  
"I love him so much Daddy. He will do right by me, he already has." She pulled back and wiped a tear from his eye, "Now what's this? There will be no crying on my wedding day! A girl only gets married...every so often!"  
  
Arthur blanched again and looked worried at Ginny's joke. She sobered up and took his hands in her own. With a squeeze she opened the door and looked into his pale face.  
  
"I love him, and he loves me. He's a good man. Now, take me to him." Ginny whispered. Her father nodded solemnly.  
  
"I...I just don't want to lose you again." He told her.  
  
"He is not my past, he is my future." Ginny said, pulling her Dads arm as she exited the door.  
  
Arthur nodded, blushing as he apologized to Ginny. She hooked her arm in the crook of his own, and started the walk, slow and patient. They turned the corner of the house and Ginny looked back at her dear friend that was stumbling on nervously behind them.  
  
"Its time, go on ahead." Ginny said over her shoulder, grabbing the bouquet of flowers that was handed to her.  
  
"Hannah does it." Hannah the house elf said. She was wearing a silk tea towel, walking down the white silk carpet ahead of Ginny.  
  
Once Ginny's foot touched the silk, the disallusion charm dropped and she could been seen. Hannah held her arms up in the air, magical flowers and sparks of wonder floating around and down onto the walkway. Ginny's breath caught as she looked at Draco's handsome form in his black dress robe standing at the end of the silk.  
  
Her eyes couldn't focus on the people sitting in chairs around them, or the Daily Prophet taking pictures, as Draco Malfoy the love of her life was staring back at her with an appraising sexy smirk. Ginny let out a tiny giggle and pulled her father to walk a little faster.  
  
Once they reached the front, she kissed her father's cheek as he kissed hers, and Draco shook his hand.  
  
"I will be responsible for your daughter and will look after her for the rest of my life." Draco told him before kissing his hand. Author nodded and took his seat next to a weeping Molly.  
  
"We are gathered here today..." Albus Dumbledore started.  
  
Ginny couldn't breathe, couldn't stop smiling, and staring at Draco's handsome face during the entire ceremony. Only half aware of what Albus was saying, she managed to get married.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley, do you take this man to be your husband for all eternity?" Albus asked Ginny.  
  
She grinned and smiled happily as she answered.  
  
"Of course I do!" She said, bowing to Draco. Draco in turn, unhooked her cloak, letting her white gown be seen.  
  
"Do you Draco Malfoy take this woman to be your wife for all eternity?"  
  
"For all eternity and back again, I do." Draco told him seriously, bending down on his knees to Ginny, who unhooked his cloak. He was left in a white chemise, and white dress pants, bare footed.  
  
When he stood, Ginny had pulled out her wand and held it to his heart. Draco did the same and grinned broadly at her.  
  
"Please repeat the incantation." Albus said happily.  
  
"Ceneri alle ceneri, Alito ad alito, fino alla morte dovuta noi parte, siamo limitato per eternity di amore." They repeated at the same time.  
  
Ginny smiled and felt her body glow a bright white, as Draco's did the same. They floated into the air and were wrapped together in a white silk cloth as if in a cocoon, until a large spark gave off and they were gently lowered to the ground. Ginny beamed as the cloth fell from them and looked at Draco's hair in astonishment. He was grinning at her also in a way that made her thing that she had the same problem.  
  
Draco's hair had been turned a very odd color indeed, Weasley red. And she could only guess that her own had taken his Malfoy blonde. They smiled at each other and took hands.  
  
"You may now-" Albus started but, stopped when he noticed they were already kissing. "Well then, I guess you don't need me any more."  
  
The guests laughed at Draco and Ginny's hair and actions. Draco pulled back, breathless and looked at his lovely bride.  
  
"I'll never leave you." He told her. Ginny smiled and breathed heavily.  
  
"I'll never stop loving you." She whispered back. Draco kissed her again, before whisking her up in his arms and running down the isle with her.  
  
Ginny laughed the entire way, as the crowd laughed harder. Draco hummed the James Bond song as he went, recently being acquainted to muggle movies.  
  
The wedding diner at Draco's house went well, her brothers all behaving except for a very sulky Ron, two pranks pulled on guests, Albus getting sloshed by accident, Severus' kids beating up on Harry and the other Weasley members, and one uninvited guest showing up.  
  
Ginny smiled and laughed the whole night, never leaving Draco's side except for the father daughter dance. He happily stayed by her side as well, never even glancing at the sultry Slytherin girl that was desperately trying to regain his attention. She claimed to have been one of his admirers in school. After five minutes of letting her grovel, Ginny decided it was her wedding and this girl was out of line.  
  
"Excuse me, but this is my husband and your idiotic attempts to seduce him only a few hours after our marriage is starting to really annoy me. This is my wedding day, and my husband. So if you could get the bloody hell out of here before I have to beat you to a pulp in my pretty white fluffy dress, it would really make me feel a whole lot better about the entire situation." Ginny said calmly to the twit. Draco snorted and turned his head laughing, along with the other party members that had overheard.  
  
"I think we should leave that to Draco to decide." The twit said loudly.  
  
"Well, if you feel so inclined to leave it to Draco, let me inform you that I am Mrs. Draco. Therefore I feel you should get your scrawny butt out of here." Ginny whispered quietly. She smiled at the rest of the guests and leaned on Draco to avoid their questioning glances.  
  
"That is not what I meant you little" She started. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at the girl.  
  
"I do not think it wise to finish that sentence. I believe my wife said to get your scrawny butt out of here, and I more than happily agree with her. How dare you ever think to insult a Malfoy! My wife the more. Get the hell out before I-" Draco ranted. Ginny put a hand on his wand arm and gave him a look.  
  
"Draco." Ginny told him.  
  
"I'll take care of it," said a sharp female voice. A woman, which looked to be in her early thirties with black hair, stepped out and pulled the girl out of the room by the ear, her cloak billowing behind her.  
  
"Mrs. Snape I presume?" Ginny said in a soft whisper to Draco, who nodded to her.  
  
"Yeah, looks like him, acts like him, and her cloak billows just like him. The only thing different is she's a muggle born." Draco whispered back. Ginny grinned and pulled Draco's arm to get him on the dance floor.  
  
After a long night of dancing and entertainment, the two went back to Draco's room to get some rest to enjoy the rest of their lives together.  
  
.  
  
"Push love, just a bit more." Draco coaxed Ginny. Ginny grabbed him roughly by his shirt and tugged him down to her face.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Ginny yelled loudly.  
  
Draco grinned at her and nodded. She pushed her muscles again with all her might and the medi-wizard smiled.  
  
"The head is out, just a bit more Mrs. Malfoy. You're doing great!" He said.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I love you. I really do." Ginny said, taking his hand and squeezing it hardly as she pushed. Draco grimaced and rubbed her head.  
  
"Push love." Draco moaned out, his voice distorted with pain.  
  
"I AM PUSHING YOU BLOODY GIT!" Ginny yelled through clenched teeth. Her face was red and her brow sweaty.  
  
A few seconds latter, a baby's crying rung out though the air. Ginny sighed in relief and lay back in the bed. Draco leaned over and kissed her lips running a hand over her sweaty forehead.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's a boy." The medi-wizard told them. Ginny smiled and reached out for her child.  
  
"Oh Draco, look at his hair!!" Ginny said happily, over the baby's crying. Draco glanced at the baby and laughed at his strawberry hair.  
  
"Yeah, strawberry blonde." He said. Ginny nodded and passed the baby over to him.  
  
Draco grinned and softly sang to the baby, rocking it back and forth. Soon the baby's cries clamed to a gentle sucking sound, as it sucked on its hand. Draco looked over to the tired looking Ginny, who was already halfway asleep.  
  
"What's his name Ginny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sirius Malfoy." Ginny said. Draco frowned and shook his head.  
  
"No, how about-"  
  
"Draco, something isn't right." Ginny said, frowning in pain. Draco rushed to her side and sat down.  
  
The medi-wizard came over to her and grinned, after having a look.  
  
"There is another on the way." He said.  
  
"Another?" Ginny grounded out as she began to push.  
  
After a few minutes she heard the screaming of another baby that after being cleaned was placed promptly in her arms, another boy. She laughed and looked at Draco.  
  
"This, is Sirius, and that baby in your arms is..." Ginny looked at Draco who smiled.  
  
"Albus?" He suggested.  
  
"Yes, baby Albus." Ginny said smiling. Draco switched babies with Ginny, and grinned at his black haired baby.  
  
"Black hair, were you with Potter?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Always." She said laughing.  
  
"Knock knock, can we come in?" Molly asked from the doorway.  
  
"Come on in guys." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey mum." Draco greeted, standing up and walking over to Molly, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Draco dear. Oh my, what a beautiful baby. What did you both name her?" Molly asked, already reaching for the baby.  
  
"That, is Sirius, and this, is Albus." Ginny said. Molly's eyes grew wider as she looked at the second baby, the first already in her arms.  
  
"Well then. Twins." Molly said. "I feel sorry for you both. You have my condolences."  
  
"Ha ha. Funny Mum. Would you mind to terribly getting the rest of the family?" Ginny asked.  
  
A few minutes later, the entire family was in the room. Ginny smiled and sat up in bed as Riley came and sat next to her on the bed. Riley had long blonde hair and silver eyes like her father, only inheriting Ginny's freckles.  
  
"Goodness Mum. Could you have anymore kids?" Riley said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Draco darling?" Ginny said, kissing her husband's lips.  
  
"Well, I believe if you wanted them, it could happen." Draco said, pulling back from Ginny and looking into their horrified seventeen year old daughter's eyes.  
  
"Ew da!" Draco Jr. called out, shielding his eyes. "That's sick."  
  
"Watch your manners son." Draco said smirking as Ginny glared at him.  
  
Draco Jr. the second born was also the replica of his father with blonde hair, pale skin and silver eyes. At fifteen the only thing he took from Ginny was her out going attitude.  
  
Fred and George walked over to Ginny, each picking up a twin from her arms.  
  
"Good job Ginny. This world needs more twins." George said. He already had twins himself with his wife, and two other children.  
  
"I love twins." Fred commented looking at them. Fred's wife had passed on after bearing him a little girl.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think one set of twins in a family is great, two is one too many." Little Fred who was only ten said. Little Fred had bright Weasley red curly hair, silver eyes, and freckles all over his body. Ginny had wiped his tooshie enough to know that. His twin little Georgiana agreed.  
  
"Yes, one set per family. None of this two sets. Before you know it we will have three sets." Georgiana said. She was also ten, with orange curly hair and brown eyes. Ginny frowned as Georgiana smirked at her brother Harry.  
  
"Before you know it Harry," Little Fred said.  
  
"Mom and Dad will have to get rid of you." Georgiana said smirking. Draco frowned and picked up six year old Harry.  
  
"Leave your brother alone." Draco said. Harry was a shy little boy with silver eyes and Brownish red hair. Little Harry was small for his age and often picked on because of it. He was constantly pampered for being the name sake of Harry Potter, by none other than the boy of wonder himself.  
  
"I'll take him." Harry Potter said, taking little Harry in his arms.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Harry." Little Harry said.  
  
"Baby." Five year old Hannah said. She had black hair and silver eyes, and the attitude of her father's younger self. She constantly beat up on Harry, and picked on him for being such a 'baby'.  
  
"What are we going to do with ourselves?" Ginny asked, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Buy a boat and sail off to America." Severus Malfoy said, sulking in a chair by the door.  
  
"Severus," Draco said in a warning voice.  
  
The teen sighed and leaned back into the chair. He was fourteen and already a pain in the ass, living up to his name. Black hair tied back into a pony tail and all black clothing everywhere. His eyes were a grey color, and he had his father's good looks. Severus seemed to have nothing in common with Ginny, although from time to time he did do a random act of kindness.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy!" Three year old Tonks called. Ginny smiled brightly and picked up Tonks.  
  
"Hey baby girl!" Ginny said, quietly talking to her daughter.  
  
"Severus Malfoy, you get off your hind quarters and go kiss your mother's cheek." Severus Snape whispered. He used his teaching glare to get the boy quickly to his feet. "Slytherin or no that is your family."  
  
"But do they have to keep having kids? Its honestly embarrassing Uncle Severus." Severus whispered.  
  
"You should be blessed to have such a large family. Your father was not as fortunate and only had your mother when they were your age." Severus said.  
  
"You should hear what the kids at school say." Severus whispered again.  
  
"Give me their names and their lives will be a living hell." The strict teacher said.  
  
"Deal." Severus walked over to his mother and kissed her brow. "Congratulations mother."  
  
"Thank you honey." Ginny said happily.  
  
"What did you name the babies?" Author asked.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't heard one baby being named Charlie, but the twins get the twins!" Charlie said. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Come on, the twins got the twins because well, come on they were twins!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"What's these babies names?" Charlie kept on.  
  
"Sirius is the black haired one, and Albus is the strawberry blonde." Draco answered. Harry smiled broadly and Albus Dumbledore stepped forward and held the baby.  
  
"Thank you." Albus said. "It's an honor."  
  
"Sirius would be proud." Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded; taking his baby from the arms of Molly, and putting Sirius into the arms of Ron Weasley.  
  
"If we ever have another with red hair, you're next in line of names if I am correct." Draco said with a wink. Ron glared at Draco, his dislike still intact over the years.  
  
Ron's face softened as he looked at baby Sirius. He smiled and began to softly coo to the baby. Hermione leaned over and looked at Sirius and began to baby talk to him. Recently Hermione found out that she wouldn't be able to have children due to a hex that had hit her in battle.  
  
"Give me the baby Ron, and stop hogging him." She said, gently pulling him from Ron's arms.  
  
"What a beautiful baby Ginny." Hermione said, rocking him back and forth.  
  
"Thanks. Don't think my having two babies will get you out of baby sitting Tonks and Harry Friday night. You'll simply have to watch the babies as well." Ginny told her.  
  
Hermione beamed as she looked at the babies lovingly. Having already bought tons of clothes for the kids already, she was more than happy to be the first to babysit.  
  
"Anytime Ginny." She said.  
  
"Hermione, you will be the Godmother right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course." She answered. Hermione was already the Godmother of the other children, and the Godfather being Severus.  
  
"Well, if you all wouldn't mind, I think my wife and I could use a little time alone." Draco hinted.  
  
The family quickly muttered together in a loud jumble, Albus handing the baby to Ginny, and Hermione to Draco, before leaving. Each of the children gave Ginny and Draco a kiss before leaving, and in Severus Malfoy's case, a firm handshake. When they were alone Draco kissed Ginny's cheek, placing the baby in a cradle. Ginny smiled tiredly as she carefully passed Albus to Draco to place in the cradle as well.  
  
"What is it Draco?" She asked.  
  
"I have a gift for you." He told her, pulling out a wrapped box from his overnight bag.  
  
Ginny squealed in happiness as she grabbed for the present. Draco laughed and handed it to her, as patience was not something his wife developed over time. She ripped the paper off and opened the box to find a black book.  
  
"The Life of the Malfoy." Ginny read aloud. She glanced up at his face, then back down at the book. "I thought you had lost it?"  
  
"No, I hid it after Riley turned two. Once we had Draco Jr. I made sure it was out of place, then when we had, well. I just said it was out of place." Draco told her. "Open it up."  
  
Ginny did as she was told, flipping until she reached the last entry.  
  
'Somehow, when one comes to terms with ones self, many great things can be accomplished. I have lived many days beyond my death and have seen things too terrible to describe. I wish that some days had never been, but then today might not be as it is.  
  
My life, the life of a Malfoy, is the most glorious one could ever imagine. I think about my last entry and now I laugh at it. Seventeen plus years down the road, and I can honestly say I regret nothing but having not married my beautiful wife sooner.  
  
Ginevra Weasley, or should I say Ginny Malfoy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the days that followed meeting her in the entrance to Diagon Alley, my life has never been more hectic and annoying yet so satisfying. I have never forgotten the way she showed me to love, for that love is deeply embedded into my soul now. It is the very air I breathe.  
  
From going back to Azkaban, to coming back from the dead, Ginny has showed me how to live life and forgive. It is only now after all this that I finally will write these words to end this story.  
  
Albus Dumbledore. I forgive you. I forgave you the day that Ginny made me realize my errors. I should have asked for your help, not blamed you when I didn't. I'm sorry for having hated you, and for not forgiving you sooner. You are truly the greatest wizard that lived...beside myself that is. (Just kidding.)  
  
To my mother, the same remains. I forgive you, leave me be...although I had not thought of you since I last read, it remains the same as I have said.  
  
To Harry Potter. You are still a dick, but I love you now, as one of my children is named after you. No matter how angry you make me with your idiotic heroic ways and stupid Gryffindor pride...I'll always see my son in you.  
  
Weasley clan, I cannot thank you enough for the beautiful witch that you have allowed gracing my life. She is a blessing to all of us, and I am not sure what I would be without her. Thank you my family. As you are, my only family, even with my children.  
  
Every other wizard, go screw yourself.  
  
Just kidding. I thought it might be funny to bring back old sayings, but having read it, it isn't as great as I thought. So, to the bystander who unknowingly is just reading my journal and has no idea what led me to this change of heart, I fell in love. I completed my mission and married Ginny. If it wasn't obvious from the beginning you must be very dumb. I now have a clan of children, a wonderful wife, many new and old friends, and a great life.  
  
I guess I should start and tell you what happened, so that when I die, my sacrifice will have been know. No, sacrifice doesn't sound quite right, but my mission for capturing her love and keeping it.  
  
I found her at the entrance to Diagon Alley, beaten by a past husband and in taking pity on her, secretly hopeful, I took her to my home. She was kidnapped, rescued, proclaimed dead and brought back again. I was shoved back into Azkaban, broke out of Azkaban with her, and brought home again in time to miss the Dementor's kiss. I was in love, I had a child, and then another. I was married.  
  
I have lived a full life with unexpected twists and turns. But yet I am drawn back to this diary. For some reason I feel I must finish it. So I will try my best to make you understand.  
  
My past that fill the book, even the darkest ones, are just that, my past. They do not take hold over me or control me today; they do not haunt me or even bother me in the slightest. They are memories and nothing more. They are my past.  
  
I have many lovely children now, and I have no need for this book other than for toilet paper to supply for them for shitty asses. But for educational purposes I suppose I can just use my vast amounts of money to buy toilet paper. Although it won't be the same.  
  
My bad name was cleared up by the ministry, I have beautiful children, a best friend that is my wife, and a future of love ahead of me. I no longer need to hold on to this book.  
  
I tire of this book again, so I shall leave it, this time for good. I love you Ginevra Malfoy, as no other man could possibly understand. You are my only passion in this world, and you will be until the day that we both die. A Malfoy can love. I love my wife and children every day. A Malfoy can forgive, as now it is in our nature. And a Malfoy can certainly have everything that Malfoy wishes. I mean, I got Ginny didn't I?  
  
Oh, and they lived Happily ever after.'  
  
.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Draco and Ginny lived to be very old, bearing four more children before even reaching mid-age for wizards. Having more than enough money, the Malfoy children were always well cared for.  
  
Riley Malfoy became a medi-witch and opened her own hospital, St. Riley's. At age thirty she married Robert Longbottom, a blonde hair beauty. She beared two children, and even her mother's nagging couldn't convince her to have any more. She still sports her Ravenclaw colors to this day. Draco Jr. married straight out of school to his childhood sweet heart, Elizabeth Potter. Harry Potter's daughter was as heroic as him, claiming Draco Junior's Slytherin heart. Draco opened a traveling business that rapidly declined in business until it closed down. After his bad luck with that, he invested money in the Wheezing Weasley Joke shop, hiring Fred and Georgiana as his officiates. He had five children.  
  
Severus was top of his class and graduated with honors. Severus Snape took him on as an apprentice and soon after let Severus take over potions. Severus met a young woman two years younger than him, and married her when she graduated. They both live at Hogwarts dungeon and visit Ginny and Draco on weekends. They have one child.  
  
Fred and Georgiana grew apart in their teen years, even though they were both Gryffindor. At the end of their fifth year, they came back together when they discovered a love for pranks, induced by their clever uncles. They both invent products for Wheezing Weasley Joke Shop, and own a percent of the company. Fred didn't marry until his late forties, but Georgiana married at twenty one with six children.  
  
Harry, like his namesake, was a great quiditch player and was signed with the leading team of the time. After a tragic accident, he was left unable to fly at age forty seven. Although his career was over with by that age anyway, he still morns the loss of his childhood activity. He was married at seventeen to Abigale Hodges, and together they had three kids.  
  
Hannah never lived past six years old, having passed away with an incurable illness.  
  
Tonks grew up to become a medi-witch like her sister, leading up as head nurse at her sisters hospital. She married and had two children.  
  
Albus and Sirius created quite a stir at Hogwarts, practically taking over the joint. After many years of pranks created by their brother and sister, the two twins joined up with their older set of twins, creating pranks. But their passion laid elsewhere, in the field of food. Although they loved potions, they enjoyed cooking more. Having all the makings of pranksters, they continued their word as chiefs. They own a chain of muggle restaurants. Both are married to a set of twin girls from Germany. Many sets of twin children ensured.  
  
Arthur and Molly were the next set of twins to grace the Malfoy line, and both created quite a stir with their Weasley traits. Both took completely after Ginny, and none after Draco. They moved off to the America's together to create a name for themselves. Currently they are a more popular band than the Weird Sisters ever hoped to be. Arthur married muggle style once, and after she divorced him, he married again, wizard style. He has three children. Molly never married, as her childhood love married another while she was away in the Americas.  
  
Ginevra, born after the twins, grew up to be a stay at home mom, with six children of her own. Like her mother she married a blonde, Fin Delacour, who swept her off of her feet. She never wanted for anything, as his charming ways never left her wanting more than him.  
  
Hermione, the last child grew up shy and quiet. She, unlike the other children, had blue eyes and blonde hair. And although that should have helped her in school, it did not. She was the but of all jokes, as her family had so many children. She took it in stride as any Gryffindor would, and quietly broke out of her shell. With the help of John Lovegood, she not only broke out of her shell, but married as well. Her children would grow up to defeat the next Dark Lord.  
  
I now have filled in all the blanks, dotted all the I's, and crossed all of the t's. The only thing left, is death. I have told you of how Draco and Ginny lived, but now, as all good things, it must end.  
  
Ginny passed away first, leaving Draco behind. Draco died the next day, of what some call a broken heart. We all know it was a broken heart, as he was never truly complete without her. She was buried in a wild meadow, her husband beside her. Draco's diary was found and published for the world to see. True love does exist, it happens everyday.  
  
The rest, I leave to you...

Forever and Always,  
  
Melissa Adams


End file.
